


旧文合集

by octavarium



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 100,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavarium/pseuds/octavarium
Summary: 总体来说是以前在lofter上发过的文，很久没登录了偶尔去看一眼才发现被屏蔽得七七八八了，就搬运过来吧。





	1. 现在亲一个咯

Greg掏钥匙的时候本能地看了一眼表。

一点四十五。深夜。钥匙在口袋里的碰撞声格外大。

Greg立刻抓住了其他钥匙，小心翼翼地把他要的那个找出来，准确地捅进锁眼，快速转动。

从某种角度来说，他现在做的事情有点像是一个小贼。轻手轻脚，不要被人发现，避免被主人抓包。

Greg知道这么做其实有点傻。首先这房子的隔音效果非常棒，这是他们两个实验后得出的结论。其次，Mycroft的睡眠质量非常高。即使他不小心吵醒了Mycroft，那个男人也可以在搞清楚事情真相后用光速返回梦乡，丝毫不受影响。

但是Greg还是像一个小贼一样蹑手蹑脚。

一进门Greg就知道他在门口的千回百转都白费了。

书房的灯亮着。

其实这有点不正常。Mycroft的作息十分规律，而且是坚定的早睡派。就算是Greg经常午夜才回来，他也宁肯在半梦半醒间捞着Greg亲一口继续睡，也不会开着灯一直等到对方回来。

Greg动作轻柔地换好拖鞋，顺着灯光走到书房。

Mycroft正拿着笔对着一份文件还是什么东西沉思，似乎没有察觉他的到来。

“Myc？”Greg先开口。

Mycroft缓慢地转向他，就像是电影里的慢动作。看着他。仿佛他们之间有个几百光年一样。过了那么一会儿，声音好像才传到Mycroft所在的星球。然后他露出了标准的Mycroft见到Gregory Lestrade时候的微笑。

“你回来了，Greg。”Mycroft揉了揉太阳穴，好像清醒了一点，“遇到一点难以理解的东西。”

“什么东西能让你觉得难以理解？”Greg走过去帮他揉脑袋。

“破译。密码里套密码。我很久没干过这个了。”

Greg朝书桌上瞟了一眼，乱七八糟的纸上面画满了各种乱七八糟的符号。

“你应该早点睡，Myc。”Greg顺手揉了那个男人所剩不多的头发，“不然就掉光了。”

“亲爱的，这是基因问题。”Mycroft辩解。

“Sherlock显然没这个问题。”Greg被逗笑了，“我去洗脸，你也该睡了。”

“唔，”Mycroft发出抗议的声音，看着Greg的背影，小声嘟囔，“但是他有别的问题。”

Greg假装没听到。

他心情愉悦地叼着牙刷，牙膏的薄荷味充满整个口腔，他忽然觉得今天也不是那么糟糕。

他现在想做的事情不是找出那个凶手，不是拯救那个被虐待的小姑娘。这么说很自私。但是，他现在唯一想做的事情就是滚到那张软软的床上去，听Mycroft讲几个冷笑话。

这就是他想要的。全部。

他仰头漱口，水在喉咙深处发出咕噜噜的声音。据Myc说，他就是这样学会了小舌音。而据他的老祖母说，这样做可以有效缓解咽炎。

他低头吐水的时候，惯性瞥了一眼镜子。

嗯？

Greg鼓着腮帮子抬起头又看了一眼镜子。

“抱歉吓到你。”Mycroft的声音从门口传来。

“你应该说幸亏我不是在刮胡子，”Greg吐掉嘴里的水，在镜子里看着靠着门的男人，“你今天很反常，Myc。”

镜子里的Mycroft对着他微笑。

“出什么事了，嗯？”Greg拿毛巾擦脸上的水。

“没有。”

“真的没有？”Greg朝着镜子挤了挤眼睛，“坏孩子可是要受到惩罚的。”

镜子里的Mycroft终于露出了难以捉摸的微笑。

当他这样笑的时候，说明他的脑子里盘算着一些不可告人的事情。

“那么来惩罚我吧。”Mycroft微笑着说，“让我看看苏格兰场的探长怎么对付坏孩子。”

“办法嘛，当然有很多，Myc，”Greg双手撑在水池上，专注地通过镜子看着在他身后的那个男人，露出微笑，“但是你不要想就这样糊弄过去。告诉我，Myc，否则你连惩罚都得不到。”

Greg看见Mycroft微笑着听着他说完，听到最后一句的时候挑了挑眉毛。

“真是严厉的探长。”Mycroft发表评论。

Greg只是对他露出一个耐心的微笑。

“好吧，Greg，确实有一点事。”Mycroft的目光从镜子上挪开，甚至从Greg的身上挪开，“我明天要去出差。”

“你经常出差。”Greg说。

“这次有点不一样，有一点危险。”

“一点是多少？”

“就像是Sherlock站在巴茨医院楼顶。”

“那可不是一小点，Myc。”Greg转过身，靠着水池上，看着Mycroft。

Mycroft的目光依旧在瓷砖，天花板，和天花板上灯上四处游荡。

“所以，我在犹豫。”Mycroft盯着吊灯，“我不知道我是不是还能回来。我似乎应该像电影里的英雄一样，吻你一下，然后如同往常一样吃饭睡觉出门，但我做不到。”

Mycroft的目光终于触及Greg的视线，只是短短一瞬间，又偏移开。

“Greg，”Mycroft继续说道，“如果我死了，你可能会过半年才知道，没有葬礼，没有墓碑，你所能得到的所有回答就是我在出国公干或者是什么机密会议。你联系不到我，找不到我，你只能找到Althea。也许你连她都联系不到。这不公平。Greg，这不公平。你应该有选择权。”

Greg走到Mycroft身前，手搭在他的肩膀上，没有说话。

这仿佛是一种鼓励。

“如果我死了，Greg，我希望你能记得我，我希望你在我的葬礼上痛哭，我希望我的名字对你来说还有意义。但是我希望你能够继续往前走。”Mycroft看着眼前的男人，平静地说道，“不告诉你太不公平了，我不想看到你为了一个死人而等待，Greg。如果我明天出门再也无法回来，Greg，我爱你。”

Greg揽住他的脖子，歪着头问：“这就是你要对我说的？“

“对。”

“这就是你……”Greg侧着头看了一眼手表，“晚上两点多也不睡觉的原因？”

Mycroft没有说话，避开了视线。

Greg放开他的肩，轻轻抚摸他的脸。

“看着我，Myc。”Greg的声音像是在哄小孩子。

但是Mycroft是倔强的小孩子。

“我承认这不是什么优点。”Mycroft拒绝看Greg，自顾自地说下去，“我只是忽然感到恐惧。年轻的时候，我从不担心这种事情。”

“看着我，Myc。”Greg耐心很好地重复着。

Mycroft依旧拒绝。

“听我说，Mycroft。”Greg的手轻轻捏住了Mycroft的下巴，用了点力气，强迫对方直视自己，“你知道你应该怎么做吗，Myc？”

Mycroft笑了一下，回答道：“也许该去睡了？”

Greg也笑了。他没有放开Mycroft的下巴，反而更加靠近他，几乎是把Mycroft压在门上。

“多愁善感的傻瓜。”Greg说，“我告诉你，你应该怎么做。”

Mycroft没有丝毫反抗，他伸手环住Greg，只用鼻子哼了一声作为回答。

“先来亲一个。”Greg说着，就在Mycroft脸上啵地一声，“然后去睡觉。明天早晨起来吃饭，出门，带着你的行李箱，像往常一样。”

Mycroft闭上了眼睛。

“然后呢？”他问。

“然后？”Greg在他另一侧脸颊又啵地一声，“没有然后，Myc。”

Greg微微向后拉开了一点距离，好让他能看清Mycroft的表情。

“没有然后，Myc。什么都不会发生。”

“万一？”Mycroft睁开眼睛，让对方把他的忧虑全盘收入眼底。

“那我就邀请Sherlock到家里来，扒光他。”Greg装作很严肃的样子，“上了他。”

Mycroft皱着的眉头也没法不放松了，他笑出声。

“他会看穿你的。”

“不，不会的。”Greg松开了Mycroft的下巴，扣住Mycroft在自己腰上的手腕，“如果他哥哥死了。我想他高潮的时候一定会告诉我点什么。如果他不说，我就一次一次地干他，直到他肯说为止。你觉得怎么样，我多愁善感的大英政府？”

Mycroft试着想象了一下那样的画面，然后马上把那个画面从大脑里删除了，似乎全然没有意识到他的手臂已经被举过头顶，扣在了门上。

“我是认真的。”Mycroft试图挣扎，但是他的手腕被钳制，双腿也被对方狠狠地压住。

“我也是认真的。”Greg察觉到他的挣扎，扣住他手腕的那只手更加用力，另一只手扣在他眼睛上，语调平稳缓慢，“我知道你会做什么。我知道你会告诉Sherlock。所以我有我的方法。我会去找Sherlock。我会把他按在这里，铐住他的手和脚，用你的领带蒙住他的眼睛，在他的阴茎上打个漂亮的蝴蝶结。直到他说出来。说出来你在哪里。”

他感受到Mycroft身体的颤抖。他看到Mycroft似乎想说话但是没有说出声。他听到Mycroft的喘息。然后他笑了。

他松开了手。

Mycroft依旧闭着眼睛。

“Myc。”Greg把几乎是压在门板上的男人搂到怀里，“我们都不是小孩子了。我知道会面对什么。我知道有些东西迟早要来。相信我，我知道怎么办。”

他感觉到Mycroft的呼吸慢慢平稳下来。同时他明显感觉到了对方身体的变化。

“所以你不是在害怕。”Greg往Mycroft耳朵里吹着气，在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，“撒谎，胡思乱想，奇怪的性幻想。不折不扣的坏孩子。”

“你打算怎么惩罚这样的坏孩子，探长？”Mycroft终于能平稳地说出一句话了。

所以Greg放开了他，退后了几步，然后朝卧室走去。

“现在去睡觉，明天你去赶飞机，我去上班。”

Mycroft跟在后面。

“说好的惩罚呢，探长？”

Greg回头，上下看了Mycroft一遍，目光最后集中在那个隆起的部位，朝Mycroft笑了，说：“你回来再说。这是你欠我的。”

“我要是回不来呢？”

Greg头也不回地进了卧室，只留下一句话。

“Sherlock。”

END


	2. 403衍生

“有人吗？”Greg扯着嗓子喊。他刚刚接到消息，有人很可能困在这个地方。如果不是这么一个多灾多难的晚上，本来轮不到Greg亲自来搜查这个不知名的破旧牢房的。

到处都是黑乎乎的，这个鬼地方还特别的冷。Greg希望消息属实，也希望那个被困的倒霉孩子能坚持得长一点。

“这里是警察，听到请——”

Greg还没说完，忽然有个黑影从角落里扑向他，摔灭了他的手电筒，连枪都差点撞掉。他急忙反抗，双手持枪，几乎就要鸣枪示警。

“Greg。”那团黑影低声说。

尽管声音很低还带着颤抖，Greg马上听了出来。

“Mycroft？”他问。

“是我。”Mycroft低声说。

“为什么你会在这儿？受困的——”

Mycroft没等他说完就把他拽到了怀里。Greg几乎是摔进他怀里的。

“别说话。”Mycroft低声在他耳边说。

Greg立刻警觉了起来，他没有像往常一样也环住Mycroft，而是马上给自己的手枪上了膛。

“在哪？”他贴着Mycroft的耳朵低声问。毫无疑问，未知的敌人潜藏在黑暗中。

Mycroft没回答他，只是非常非常用力地抱着他。用力之大，让Greg觉得他马上要被揉进对方的身体里。他的耳边是对方略显急促的呼吸，对方的心跳似乎马上要和他自己的重合，让他的心脏也莫名地开始加速。

“别怕。”Greg小声说，试图转个身，但是失败了，Mycroft几乎没给他留一点空间，“朝左走是出口，其他人马上就来了。”

而Mycroft没有动。他保持着拥抱的姿势，僵直地、微微颤抖着。

Greg持枪的双手挤在他们的身体之间，他试图腾出一只手来安慰Mycroft，但他发现这很难做到。

其他警员的声音渐渐接近了。其中夹杂着几声呼喊Greg的。

Greg拿不准要不要回答。如果出声，会暴露他们的位置，也许会有生命危险，而且Mycroft显然不愿意他大声呼喊；如果不出声，他的警员们得花点时间才能找到这里，谁知道在那之前会发生什么呢？而且Mycroft并不喜欢在公共场合和他有亲密接触。

但是此时此刻，Mycroft把他抱得这么紧，对正在接近的声音充耳不闻。他无法拒绝这样的Mycroft。他知道一定出了什么事。其他的事情他都不在乎，但是他得保证Mycroft安全。他试着挣脱了几次，但是每一次的结果都是被抱得更紧。他几乎要喘不过气来了。枪在大腿上硌得难受，在几次小小的挣扎里，他既怕枪走火，又怕不小心按动了扳机。终于啪的一声，枪掉在了地上。Greg在心里叹口气，挤出一只手，环在了Mycroft的腰上。

在他这么做的那瞬间，Mycroft突然颤抖了一下，就像是在梦中被人吵醒了那样。他缓慢地叹了一口气，然后一点一点地、缓慢地放开了Greg。即使距离被拉开了一点，但是他的手依然在Greg的背上和腰上。

“带我出去。”Mycroft说。他声音听起来像平时一样平静和倨傲，“这里只有我。”

Greg安心了。但是他无法忽视那埋藏在声音里的不安——好吧，实际上是Mycroft轻微颤抖的双手。

“好，”Greg说，但是他抱住了Mycroft，让他们之间刚刚出现的那一点距离消弭，“再抱一下，反正没人会看见我们。”

Mycroft接受了他的拥抱。

虽然Greg不明白发生了什么，比如为什么Mycroft会在这里，或者是为什么他的反应这么奇怪，但是他无意深究。他只知道一点：Mycroft需要他。这就足够了。他隐约觉得，就在这黑暗里，在这片被喧嚣和嘈杂包围的宁静里，就这一刻，Mycroft是完全属于他的。他当然希望这一刻无限延长，最好延长到时间的尽头，延长到宇宙终焉。而他也知道，这一刻迟早会被那群他带来的家伙们破坏得一干二净。他扭过头，亲昵又有点粗鲁地蹭了蹭Mycroft的脸颊。

“我们走吧。”他轻声对Mycroft说，“如果你不想接受盘问的话，什么都别说。我来处理。”

他感觉到Mycroft轻轻点了点头。

他弯下腰，摸索着捡起他的手电筒和枪，顺手上了保险，朝着Mycroft的方向笑了笑，说：“我们走。”

他拉着Mycroft的手，朝着他来时的方向走过去。

没几步路。

他没打算开手电，也不想用手机照明。他几乎每走一步路都要回头去看一看。他期望能看到一点Mycroft的表情。但是他只能借着一丁点闪烁的警车灯光看到Mycroft的下巴。Mycroft的嘴唇一如往日，并没有他所期待的弧度。

Greg在快到门口的时候差点被忽然冲进来的一只手电筒的光闪瞎了眼。

“头儿！”

新来的小伙子有点神经兮兮的，差点就扔了手电扑到他身上。

“我要瞎了。”Greg说，一只手挡着眼前忽如其来的光，另一只手则悄悄地松开了Mycroft。

“我们找了你好久。”这个顶着一头乱糟糟的头发的小警察喊着，调整了手电的角度，才看到后面的Mycroft，“这是人质吗，头儿？犯人呢？”

“你在一个疑似犯罪现场的地方找我干啥？”Greg哭笑不得，“你是一个警察，你到了这个地方得先找受害者。还有这不是人质，这就是受害者。”

Greg想要回头看Mycroft一眼，但是又改了念头。

“他的笔录我来做。”Greg对着这个小警察说，“你去告诉其他人，这儿的事儿已经结了。”

打发走了那个小警察，Greg松了口气，他一边朝着车走去，一边对Mycroft说：“我先送你回去，省事儿，免得那群小兔崽子对着你问东问西的。”

Mycroft沉默地上车，习惯地坐在了后排。

Greg刚拉开车门，就被另一个一路小跑过来的人喊住了。

“等我一下。”Greg探头对Mycroft说。

Mycroft点了点头。

他透过车玻璃看着那个人和Greg交谈。Greg露出了一个明显惊讶的表情，下意识地朝着他的方向看了一眼。之后他飞速对着那个人说了什么。如果在平时，Mycroft愿意把解读他的唇语当做一种消遣。但不是今天。不是现在。

Greg很快结束了交谈，坐进了车里。他从后视镜里看了一眼Mycroft，似乎在犹豫要说什么。

Mycroft断然决定先开口。

“你没有问题想要问我吗？”他说，“比如为什么我会在这里，又为什么Sherlock和他的朋友现在也同样身处麻烦之中。”

“Sherlock挺好的，就是要移交一个犯人给我们。”

“犯人？”Mycroft重复着这个词，“他这样做了？”

“说是我最好能过去一趟，你想先回去还是去看看他？”Greg没有回头，他从后视镜里看着Mycroft的表情。

Mycroft没有表情。

“不。”他说，“我要你在这里，陪我一会儿。既然你没有任何问题想要问我——”

Greg打断了他。

“我只是觉得你想说的时候就会说。”他盯着后视镜，“都是最高机密，不是吗？”

“有些时候是，但是这次并不在其列。”Mycroft说，他尽力让声音毫无破绽，“你们要带走的人，是我妹妹。”

在Greg有开口的机会之前，他讲了下去。他向Greg叙述他所经历的一切。Greg只是听着。Mycroft为此感到感激。如果他不停地打断他，他恐怕没有办法把这个故事讲下去。但是Mycroft知道，他必须把这个故事讲出来。如果现在他不说下去，以后他也不会有机会；如果对着Greg他不说下去，那么他再也不会有其他聆听者。他必须这么讲下去。尽管一幕一幕又重现，让他的神经受到再一次的折磨，但是他必须讲下去。他不希望这个故事跟他那些负面的、不该存在的情感一直隐蔽在他的心底的某个地方，直到他死去都无人知晓。

死去。

死亡本身并不是什么可怕的事情，就他自己的而言。只是他在以为自己会死去的时刻，忽然有些怅然。他的故事会有人传唱，而他的心却无人知晓。

他略过了那部分。

他希望自己足够简略足够客观，足以让一个警察做一份完美的笔录。

“因此，我被她困在这里。大概是出于某种报复。报复那么多年的囚禁岁月。很聪明的方法，是不是？”

Greg依然没有说话，他甚至没有回头去看Mycroft。

Mycroft感激他的体贴。他受不了别人的同情，那种赤裸裸的同情，让他觉得自己无能又愚蠢。

“你看，为了保护我自己和其他人，我把自己的妹妹关进了牢房；为了不让我的父母伤心，我骗了他们；为了我的国家，我利用了她的智商；为了给她一份圣诞礼物，我给她带去了Moriarty。我不知道自己在冒险吗？我当然知道。我不知道我是在与虎谋皮吗？我当然知道。我清晰而理智地做出每一个选择。我告诉Moriarty一切关于Sherlock的故事，明知道他会肆无忌惮地利用这一切；我利用了一个正直善良的人的痛苦，安排了我弟弟的逃亡，明知道这会摧毁一个无辜的人。我怎么会不知道我做的每一个决定都必将牺牲一部分人的利益？我怎么会不知道我的取舍必将被人唾弃？但是我必须要做，Greg，我必须要做。我无法掌控一切。我的家人，我的国家。连你也是如此，Greg，你也是。明知道那只是公务，我却忍不住嫉妒；为了让你嫉妒，我带回来了那张名片；但因为你的无动于衷，我吃了冰箱里那罐巧克力酱。”

当他说到名片的时候，Greg终于转过头来了。

“啥名片？”他问。

而当他说到巧克力酱的时候，Greg露出了一个“我就知道”的表情。

“还有吗？”他问。

“还有。”Mycroft说，“但是是最高机密。”

“别告诉我机密。”Greg说，他看着Mycroft，微笑着，“告诉我你愿意跟我一起去Sherlock那边，你可以在车里等着，然后我们一起回去。”

Mycroft并不反对。他靠在座椅上，第一次在这个夜晚放松他的脊背，不管座椅靠垫情不情愿，他都要把自己全部的重量交付于它。他看着景致飞驰，回答着Greg东一句西一句彼此之间毫无逻辑联系的问话。

如果这是人生应有的面貌的话，他想，那他享受它。

迷迷糊糊地，Mycroft觉得有什么东西盖到了他的身上。

“Greg？”他嘟囔着。他实在不想睁开眼睛。他的意识还在一片混沌里。

Greg答应了一声，把什么东西垫在了他脑袋右边。他本能地往那边歪了歪头，软软的，刚好撑起他的脑袋，靠着很舒服。Greg的手指温柔又小心地抚摸着他的脸颊。这也很舒服。他的额头上落下一个吻。

“睡吧。”Greg的声音传来，“我一会儿就回来。”

车门关上了。远处仿佛有点声音，但是这都与他没有关系。那是在很远很远的地方。而他现在在这里。安静，又安全。他身上盖着的什么东西带着Greg的味道。这味道包围着他，把他和世界隔绝开来。朦胧中，他似乎听到了警笛声，车辆来往，人声嘈杂。他知道自己没有真的睡着，但他太累了。他的躯体沉重异常，但他的心却无比轻盈。漫长的一天，多年的心事，现在都消失无踪。他调整了一下头的位置，感觉这世界上只剩下他自己的呼吸。

他在医院。有人带着他去看一个小女孩的尸体。她本来那么美。她笑起来像个天使。他握住她冰凉的手，说：“是的，她是我的……”

咚！

他的头撞到了玻璃上，不是很痛，但是很冷。他就这样从梦里惊醒了。醒来之后，Mycroft发现自己的脖子酸得要命，身上盖着一件Greg的大衣，还有一个看起来不知道是什么东西挤在他和车门之间。

他拿起来看了好一会儿，才发现那是个咧着嘴笑的狐狸玩具。

他挠了挠狐狸头上仅存不多的绒毛，看见Greg在外面靠着车抽烟。

Mycroft摇下车窗，还没说话，Greg就朝他看过来。

“你醒了？”Greg笑着说，“本来打算趁你睡着抽根烟。”

“还以为你戒了。”Mycroft有点懒洋洋地说。

“性、酒精、尼古丁。”Greg说，“有些时候我们就是需要这个。我们一会儿走。Sherlock和John刚走，我们的人也要走了，我们再等等，他们走了我们再走。”

Mycroft下了车，揉着自己的脖子，问：“他们怎么样？”

Greg知道他指的是Sherlock和他的朋友。

“Sherlock让我照顾好你。”Greg在跟他简要说完现场情况——主要是他妹妹的情况之后——补充了这么一句，“他说，你也许没有你想象中那么坚强。”

“也许他是对的。”Mycroft说，就着Greg的手，抽了一口烟，“没什么不好。”

“反正我挺高兴的。”Greg说。

“因为他认可你。”Mycroft弹了弹烟灰。

“Oh，Myc。”Greg几乎是叹息着说，“你就是不懂。”他看着Mycroft，说：“我跟你……我不需要谁的认可。我高兴不是因为什么认可，是因为他。是因为你弟弟终于长大了，说出来的话像那么回事了。嘘，别说话，好好感受尼古丁。

你就是喜欢逼逼叨叨个不停，在床上也废话连篇。但是，就现在，一辈子哪怕就这么一次，你得听我说。Mycroft，我不会安慰你。你不需要安慰。Sherlock说啥那是他的事儿。他说这话跟你一点关系都没有。那是他的想法。因为他终于开始发现，他的哥哥是血肉之躯。他今天才知道，Mycroft，他才知道，你是一个人，也会无能为力的人。

你知道我怎么想吗？我和他想得正好相反。你比你所想的坚强太多了。你总是要妥善处理一切，你要求所有的事情保持微妙的平衡，而你已经做到一个人能够做到的最好了。世界上的事情没有什么是完美的，Myc，但是你总能做得接近完美。你要是早生个五六十年，你就是得姓Corleone，或者我们得叫你Don Mycroft之类的。但是你不是Michael，你是Vincent 。保护家人是男人应该做的，但是，Myc，小孩子们不被虐一虐是长不大的。我很高兴，你弟弟终于长大了。他终于知道自己的哥哥也是个人，跟他是一样的玩意儿。别笑，严肃点。”

Greg看着Mycroft强忍着笑，装出一副面无表情的样子，自己却忍不住笑了出来：

“我是说真的，Mycroft，以前呢，他把你当成仇敌、当成魔鬼，当成大英政府，当成监视器，偶尔当成哥哥，可能吧，谁知道呢，他觉得你上天入地，你无所不能，但是他没想过他所能感受到的一切，你也能。小孩子就是这样。他们总觉得自己是唯一一个感到痛苦的，他们看不到其他人背着的东西。你应该替他高兴，Myc，我还以为他到死都不会长大了。

至于你嘛，Mycroft，你啊，继续做你该做的事情吧。你知道的，我是个警察，我见过的事儿太多了，假如今天不是你遇到这些事儿，换成个别的什么人，我会去安慰他，告诉他说，没关系，你自己做得很好了，这些本来都不是你该做的。但是你，Mycroft，我这么说是在剥夺你的快乐。承认吧，Myc，你爱死负担一切的感觉了。即使你被逼得走投无路，就算你曾经有那么一点怀疑自己做错了，但是你不会停止继续的。这是你的快乐。小心翼翼维持平衡的快乐。底下看的人会觉得惊险害怕，有时候还会同情，但是只有走钢丝的人自己知道那种快乐。继续下去吧，Myc，该发生的事情迟早要发生，你阻止不了的事情就让它发生吧。不理解你的人会怪你，不爱你的人会骂你，但是，Mycroft，你告诉我，你难道没有偷偷享受这些责难吗？你根本是把这些责难当成是愚蠢的人类对先知的惧怕和诋毁，别以为我真的什么都不知道。

我跟Sherlock说，你受到了点惊吓。别那么看着我，你知道我说的是真的。你吓坏了，连吃了半瓶子巧克力酱的事儿都说出来了。不过没关系，这很好。答应我下次别跟我说是一个可爱的小天使在晚上吃掉的，好吗？Sherlock也没好到哪儿去，跟个刚从蛋里出来的小凤凰似的。是很漫长的一天吧，让你们两个都累成这样。John也是。

作为一个探长，我的专业建议是好好睡一觉，第二天醒来，你就会发现，wow，又是新的一天。怎么样？上车吧，去我那儿，明天再回你那个会闹鬼的大房子，怎么样？”

“我好像没有其他的选择了？”Mycroft碾灭了烟头，钻回了车里，决定忘掉关于巧克力酱的一切，“不过，我已经开始发现床小一点是有好处的了。”

“打算换个床？”Greg一边开车，一边抽空从后视镜里看他一眼，“我的那个不卖。对了，Sherlock总算是记住我的名字了。这四个字母真是要了他的命了。”

Mycroft靠在座椅上，揉着那个的丑兮兮的狐狸玩具，闭上了眼睛。

“他应该的。”


	3. 一个小甜饼

对Mycroft来说，自己的弟弟被苏格兰场的某探长管教了一番不是什么大新闻。一般他都会直接打电话给对方，开门见山地用自己的身份恐吓一番，然后胁迫对方从此不要插手姓Holmes的人的事儿。

但是这次情况特殊。

他还没来得及做出以上一系列举动，他的弟弟就被放出来了。

Mycroft立刻判断，这位姓Lestrade的探长是个可塑之才，应当对其认真调查、深入了解、完全掌握，以便监视Sherlock的行踪。

出乎他意料的是，见面不到半个小时，这位探长就爽快地接受了监管Sherlock的使命，并表示他将以巨大的热情并投入毕生心血去完成这个伟大的任务，请他务必放心。

Mycroft当然不放心。非常不放心。

谁会主动监管Sherlock？除非这个人是个天生的傻子或者对有着不可告人的目的。

Mycroft开始怀疑自己的判断有重大的缺陷而且必将导致致命的错误。

但是覆水难收。

Mycroft看着这位探长雀跃的背影，在心里叹了一口气。他已经决定，下一次见面听取汇报的时候，以合适的理由拒绝这个居心叵测或者神经短路的探长。

但是他在第二次会面的时候竟然说不出口。

这半个月来，探长先生的所作所为无可指摘，甚至成功地让Sherlock吞掉了一盒披萨，少抽了半包烟。

Mycroft决定再等等。

第三次他还是没法说出来。不是因为探长先生的卓越功绩，而是因为他那温柔的神情、宠溺的语气、甜蜜的声调和有点局促不安的肢体动作。

哦，是爱情。Mycroft下定结论。那么，一切都迎刃而解了。这位先生对Sherlock身体的关心、对他智力的尊重、对他行为的纠正——一切都是出于爱情。

Mycroft为他曾经怀疑过这位先生的智力感到抱歉。他不该这样。

他应当怀疑这位先生是否不幸罹患精神疾病。

怎么会有一个正常人对他的弟弟产生这种不可理喻的毫无理性的情感？

当然不会有。

但是如果这个人就这么活生生地站在他面前，他也无法否认或者抹杀他的存在。

那么，承认这个事实。

利用这位先生的爱情保证他那蠢兮兮的弟弟的安全，这当然是最理智并且最正确的做法。

正常情况下，Mycroft一个月会与这位先生会面两次。时间地点都是由Mycroft决定。对此，这位先生毫无异议。他唯一的要求就是希望能喝口热乎的随便啥玩意儿。

这种要求对Mycroft来说简直不值一提。况且他也不能总是撑着伞凹造型——伞会坏的，他的腰也受不了。因此在第八次见面之后，他们的见面地点总体来说换成了各种各样的咖啡厅、甜点店。有时候也会在车上，探长先生揉着惺忪睡眼穿着不成套的睡衣梦呓般地向他汇报各种情况。Mycroft也逐渐接受了双方办公室作为汇报地点——作为Sherlock的爱慕者，这位先生理应得到他的信任。

不过，Mycroft在心里叹息，这位先生注定是要失望了。他怎么可能获得回报？那可是Sherlock！然则一想到这是这位先生自己的选择，Mycroft又觉得自己的叹息太过多愁善感。显然这位先生乐在其中。只要看看他每次提起Sherlock就闪闪发光的眼睛、难以自抑的笑容和那身渴望给他留下好印象的打扮。关于最后一点，Mycroft其实并不太明白为什么。如果这位先生指望他能为他在Sherlock面前美言几句，那他可就彻彻底底打错了主意。他对人类的感情生活毫无兴趣，对Sherlock的感情生活尤甚。但是，Mycroft几乎又忍不住要叹息，这个可怜男人，他也许并不知道自己选择的是一条什么样的道路。

也许是因为怀着这样的怜悯，在他们相识的第二年，Mycroft已经无法像以前一样只秉持着公事公办的态度，他逐渐允许汇报中掺点别的内容。从工作上的琐碎，逐渐发展到倾诉衷肠。一开始Mycroft不是很习惯。他几乎要叫停。他几乎要马上说出“很抱歉，我对您的私生活并无兴趣”。但是如同他当年没法说出“停止监管Sherlock”一样，他现在看着对方时而甜蜜时而忧郁的神情，也没法开口阻止对方诉说心事。

我当然知道你爱上了一个人，Mycroft心想，他保持着一位绅士应有的关切面容，我知道得比你还早。当然，当然你不会得到回报，难道整整一年时间才让你认清这个事实吗？恕我冒昧，也许这份愚钝就是你无法得到Sherlock欢心的原因之一。

一年里他们本应见面二十四次，然而这一年他们只见了二十一次。Mycroft单方面取消了两次，由于某些不可泄露的原因。另外一次是那位先生取消的。那是二月中旬，Mycroft按照惯例打了电话。然而那位先生找了一个极其蹩脚的借口，简明地表达了他拒绝赴会的意愿。Mycroft认为自己理应知道被如此怠慢的理由。他本来有机会去问清楚的，如果他能更早地摆脱那个令人厌烦的特使。那个特使毫无疑问是世界上最愚蠢的人类，仿佛生下来就是为了招Mycroft烦似的，黏黏腻腻的晚餐邀约、公众场合毫无顾忌的调情，24小时之内就让风言风语传遍了整个不列颠。Mycroft花了两天的时间才让世界清静下来。之后他发现邮箱里有一封来自探长先生的邮件。探长先生在邮件里简明地报告了Sherlock的近况，但是一字未提上次不礼貌的拒绝。Mycroft对他弟弟的近况很满意，对这位先生的态度很不满意。他一度怀疑是他弟弟漠然的态度使得这位先生心碎。但是从他自己与Sherlock的谈话来看，情况并非如此。他一边忍受着来自于弟弟的鄙视目光，一边在心里自嘲自己多管闲事。爱情当然是有百害无一利的东西，看看这位倒霉的先生就知道了。

好在探长先生在下一次会面中又恢复了正常，依旧日复一日地肩负起看顾Sherlock的使命。Mycroft为此感到感激。他希望这样的局面会一直维持下去。

但是他的希望看似要落空了。他当然是无心听到了Sherlock和那位先生的一段对话。前因后果是什么他均不清楚，但是他听到的这段，是Sherlock先开口的。

“别以为我不知道你心里在想什么。”Sherlock听起来非常冷漠无情。

“我心里想的东西没有见不得人的。”探长先生显然在反驳。

“你不会得到回应的。”Sherlock宣称。

“我没想过能得到回应。”这位探长说，但是显然不是实话。因为Mycroft看到了他苍白的脸色和仓皇的神色。探长先生从他身边走过，甚至都没有看他一眼，只是含混地发了一个类似打招呼的音节，就落荒而逃。Mycroft克制着自己想要追上去的冲动，转而进门。

他想责备弟弟。

三年了，就算是块冰，也应该有些融化了。但是他的弟弟无动于衷，丝毫不领情，甚至更加恶意地嘲笑了他一番。

Mycroft终于还是没有插手这件事。他没有立场，也没有理由。

但是，当John Waston出现的时候，他难以抑制自己的愤怒。Waston先生的行为无异于一只必将受到唾弃的花栗鼠。他几乎无法忍受那位探长先生的成果遭到窃取。他一想到那位先生将要遭受的一切就感到愤慨。他得做点什么。

当他在小酒吧里找到探长先生的时候，只消朝他看一眼，就知道这位先生已经知道John Waston的存在。这位先生的面容虽然跟平时一样，但是他的神气中带着忧郁和悲苦。

Mycroft花了一点功夫才谨慎地提起那个话题。

“是啊，Sherlock终于找到了一个终身保姆。”这位先生说，语气欢快，很难听出这是他克制悲痛的成果。

“他会感谢你的照顾。”Mycroft谨慎地说。

“我才不在乎他的感谢。”这位先生的语气里露出了一点端倪。

Mycroft犹豫着要不要再问下去。

“他就是个没良心的小东西。”这位先生马上说道。

Mycroft表示他不能再赞同，即使他是这个小东西的哥哥。

探长先生被他逗笑了。

他们又就Sherlock的无情无义、狼心狗肺、忘恩负义进行了亲切友好的会谈。然而大约十分钟，这个话题就被榨得连一滴汁都挤不出来。

之后是意料之中的冷场。

Mycroft趁此观察着坐在他身边的探长先生。他面容有些忧郁，明显心事重重。Mycroft立刻断定，这必是提起了Sherlock的原因。他决心之后的谈话中纵然不能完全避免他这个无知的令人痛心的弟弟的名字，也应该极力避免。

“我很遗憾，”Mycroft犹豫地说，“您的一片深情无法得到报偿。”

探长先生看起来并不好。严格地说，比刚才更加不好。他似乎在极力压抑着某些情绪。

“这不是你的错。”隔了好一会儿，探长先生才这样回答他。

“我认为我也有过错。”Mycroft说，“您是一个好人。”

“好人？”探长先生转过头看他，“我以为你会说有用。”

这语气显然有些讽刺，但是更多的是苦涩。

“不，探长。”Mycroft竭力想澄清，“无论从哪种意义上，您都是一个好人。”

“那又有什么用呢？”探长说。他想露出一个笑容，但是失败了。

“这未尝不是一件好事。”Mycroft说，“我是指您这次经历的挫折。您理应得到一位佳偶，爱慕您温柔善良的秉性，尊重您忠诚可靠的性格，并将交付同等的深情于您。我想，这恐怕不需要等待太久。”

“你今天来就是为了给我说这个？”

“是的，”Mycroft小心地挑选着措辞，“我认为我应该做一些补偿。”

“补偿？”探长几乎要吼起来了，“你管这个叫补偿？”

“安抚或者开导，”Mycroft不明白这位先生的情绪为什么如此激动，“或者任何您喜欢的词汇。”

“Holmes先生，”探长平复了一下情绪说，“这是我见过的最冷酷的拒绝，但是你还管这玩意儿叫安抚？”

“拒绝？”Mycroft非常困惑，“我……”

忽然间有一个可能性出现在他的脑子里。他一把抓住那位将要离去的先生的手臂。

“很抱歉，探长先生，但是再给我两分钟。”Mycroft说，“我们刚才的对话，所指的是一回事吗？”

“怎么不是？”探长没什么好气地说。

“那我不能接受您关于冷酷的拒绝的指责，”Mycroft说，“既然我的弟弟才是真正的罪魁祸首。”

“……”探长先生显然陷入了跟他一样的困惑，过了一会儿他才憋出一个词，“啥？”

“请坐，探长。”Mycroft说，“我们必须把这件事情解释清楚。我的一生里还未曾接受过如此严重和莫名的指控。您看，我今天前来，是因为我的弟弟，即Sherlock，的不当行为。我认为他的行为给您带来了一定程度上的痛苦——”

“你弟弟的啥行为？”

“不当行为。”

“他干了啥？”

“如果您需要我直白一点的话，我指的是他与Waston先生之间的不当关系。”

“他俩不是挺好的么？有啥问题？”

“如果您执意回避这个问题，探长，我认为我们之间无法继续深入交谈。”

“我一点都听不懂你说的话，能用直白的英语说不？Sherlock和John之间怎么啦？我倒是觉得这是个普天同庆的事儿，值得好好喝一杯。John是我这辈子见过的最勇敢最有奉献精神的人。愿上帝保佑他。他值得一切神明的保佑，你懂的。”

“不，我不懂。”Mycroft斩钉截铁地说，“但是我有一件事情要问你，希望你不会介意。”

“说吧。如果是那个问题，我不会说不的。”

“在过去的三年半里，我擅自观察着你与舍弟的关系，得出了一个现在看来似乎是非常荒谬的结论。我恳请你回答我，探长先生，你在过去的三年半里，是否钟情于舍弟？”

“我？”探长先生显然处于深深的震惊之中，“Sherlock？”

Mycroft点了点头。

“老天啊，你怎么……你怎么会有这种想法？Sherlock！那个小鬼！那个毛都没长齐的孩子！你怎么会觉得……天啊……”当这位先生从震惊中勉强恢复过来的时候，他似乎又陷入了深深的绝望，“所以，过去的三年你从来没有想过我喜欢你？”

“坦率地说，”Mycroft强自镇定地说，“没有。”

“……老天啊，这比拒绝更……”探长先生半天没有办法再说出一个字。

“我想这是个误会。我的判断，”Mycroft尽量不去看不停抓脑袋的探长，“偶尔也会出错。”

“你简直错得离谱！”探长喊道，“你以为一个正常人为啥要去管Sherlock！一周见他三次！我宁可跟在停尸房睡一晚上！”

“我以为你爱他。”Mycroft说。

“去你的！”探长喊着，“我爱你！你！”

不知道什么时候起，他们两个已经成为了小酒吧的焦点而浑然不自知。这下好了，其他客人不但开始鼓掌，还开始起哄。纵然是常常跟下议院打交道的Mycroft，这会儿也有点不自在。

“我们能出去说吗？”Mycroft保持着礼貌问。

“算了吧。”探长说，同时恶狠狠地瞪着每一个充满好奇的围观者，直到对方退缩，“你刚才已经说得很清楚了。”

“什么？”

“类似于我无法得到回报之类之类的话。”

“我刚才以为你喜欢Sherlock。不，应该说，我直到刚才都以为你喜欢Sherlock。”

“难道还能有啥不同？”

“这个……”Mycroft犹豫了。

“看吧。你就是有点震惊。”

“探长先生，请你设身处地地想一想，我们相识三年半以来，我一直将你视为我弟弟的追求者。在这种情况下，我怎么可能对你刚才的问题作出回复？”

“我不懂，我们每个月约会两次——”

“我以为那是公事。”

“你弟弟的事儿也是公事？”

“从某个角度来说，是的。”

“……天，你真是个榆木疙瘩。连Sherlock都看出来了！”

“我一直认为他的想法不足取。现在看来，他也有对的时候。”

“是啊，他跟我说我不会得到任何回应。真是正确得让人讨厌。”

“也许……所以，我能否请问一下一年半前的那个二月你为什么拒绝那次所谓的，约会？”

“那次啊……如果有一天，你爱上了什么人，在情人节的时候看见对方跟别人共进晚餐，你也会拒绝见面的。这个答案你觉得怎么样？”

“抱歉，探长，我从未想过……”

“那你最好现在就想。然后给我个痛快。”

“我无法现在就回答，探长，不管是从我的立场还是从那个根深蒂固的想法……”

“行还是不行？”

“我……也许……如果不那么精确地说……”

“听着，Mycroft，三年半以来我一直在暗示你，我以为你心里清楚，但是你现在跟我说你根本没考虑过这事儿。那现在你坐在这儿，用你那个超乎常人的脑子好好想想，行还是不行，一句话的事儿，Sherlock身边有John，你用不着我了，说句‘不’，我保证从你的眼前消失。如果你觉得这事儿有考虑的余地，那我可以继续花三年半的时间。坐在这儿，想想。”

“你去哪儿？”

“我去外面冷静一下。你要相信，我比你更震惊。”

Mycroft认为这个理由非常有说服力，于是他只好独自留在座位上接收着周围人类的好奇眼神和窃窃私语。但是他得把这件事情想明白。这一点上，他和探长先生的观点一致，此事不宜再拖，如果这一切都是误会的话。他从头开始想。他记得第一次看到探长先生的时候。一开始，探长的眼神里带着不解和厌烦，但是当他自陈身份之后，那种情绪慢慢被惊讶所替代，最终定格成了同情。之后他欢欣鼓舞地接受了监管Sherlock的任务。如果要说有什么误解的话，一定就是从这里开始的。他当时认定这种高兴是一种居心叵测，是不怀好意。但是，如果换一个想法呢？如果按照探长先生所提供的思路呢？Mycroft蓦然发现，这些他认定的事实，都存在这另一种解释、另一种可能性。而从目前的情况来看，所谓的“第二种可能性”才是事实的真相。Mycroft对此感到震惊。他无法相信自己的判断会出错，更无法相信这个错误持续了将近四年。上帝知道他在这些年里错过了什么。噢，错过。这不是一个理性的词汇。Mycroft马上发现，有一种几乎于懊悔的情绪慢慢升腾起来。但是，为什么？你在后悔什么？你怕错过什么？Mycroft逼问着自己。一时间，他无法回答。他和答案之间似乎隔着一层都是雾气的玻璃。他看着那块雾蒙蒙的玻璃。也许他不需要答案。Mycroft想，慢慢地喝掉了最后一口酒，是的，也许他不需要。也许他可以保持现状不变。也许他可以给自己一个机会。也许他只是需要预定好下一个情人节的晚餐。

他站了起来，慢慢地朝门口走去。

…………

…………

…………

…………

…………

…………

…………

…………

…………

…………

“为啥我们还在这儿？”

“什么？”

“我以为刚才那就是结局了。你懂的，你追出来啥的。”

“不能叫追，我只是走出来，告诉你我的决定。”

“没啥区别，反正就是到结局了。大团圆结局，读者都会喜欢的那种。”

“当然。但是读者永远会觉得我们之间少了一点曲折，我不应该这么快地倾心于你，我应该再迷失几年，等到我幡然悔悟的时候，你已经另觅新欢了。然后我要去做点不道德的事情，拆散你的恋情，先是哀求后是逼迫地让你回到我身边，当然你不会原谅我，但是我总是有办法让你重新爱上我之类之类的。老一套，你知道的，爱的承诺之类的。”

“所以我们现在在这儿干啥？演分手吗？”

“我也不知道，我就是出来了。我也以为我的戏份到此为止了。”

“等等，我好像知道了，你知道我们有件事儿没干吗？”

“什么？”

“结账。”

“我以为我结过了。”

“一个字儿都没提过。”

“我确认这种情况下都默认是我结账而且都已经结过了。你总不会想看账单吧？”

“我就是纳闷为啥我们还在这儿。外面挺冷的。”

“让我想想。”

“你说我们是不是得说一个关键字，暗示一下作者我们的戏份已经结束了？”

“你可以试试。”

“关键是这个关键字是什么？爱？情人节？后知后觉？Sherlock是个小讨厌？”

“最后那个不能算是个词，Greg。”

“好吧，那你说一个。”

“既然我们被困在了结局之后，如果我猜的话，我会说‘开始’。”

“为啥？”

“一个故事的结局总是一个新的开始。”

“有点扯。”

“想想这个故事的时间，Greg，这就是一个开始。”

“我们的开始。”

END

“看到了吧？我就知道。”


	4. 强迫症

Greg睡得迷迷糊糊的时候被吵醒了。

他伸手往旁边一模，只来得及抓住那个人的胳膊。

“Myc？”他嘟囔着，不太情愿地睁开半睁眼睛。

然后他的额头得到了一个吻。

“没事，Greg，”Mycroft温柔的声音在他耳边，“我只是想起来——”

“这次他妈的又是什么？”Greg紧紧地抓住Mycroft的那条胳膊，把他往床中间拖。

“戒指，Greg，戒指。”Mycroft奋力向床边挣扎，“我总觉得它们——”

“西装、领带、袖扣、怀表、摄像机、酒，这次又他妈的是戒指，”Greg猛地一用力把Mycroft扯回来，探起身子彻底压住手足并用扑腾着要下床的男人，抓到了在Mycroft床头柜的闹钟，看了一眼，“这他妈的才两点半，你已经起床五六次了！你打算直接折腾到明天天亮？”

“Greg，我不奢求你能理解，”Mycroft双手用力抵在Greg的肩上，试图把对方翻过去，“这是职业病。”

“呸，”Greg一把扔掉手里的闹钟，“你这是强迫症！”

早几年的时候，如果有人跟Gregory Lestrade探长说，政府小官员Mycroft Holmes 有严重的强迫症，他是不会相信的。

后来,爱情中的探长先生看大英政府的时候自带360度全面遮瑕柔光滤镜。

等到Greg发现问题的时候，他已经和Mycroft同居了。

同居后的Mycroft会事无巨细到Greg都替他担心头发的地步。

比如他早晨会在镜子前确认西服领带口袋巾和袖口的搭配。

比如他早晨会在镜子前再次确认西服领带口袋巾和袖口的搭配。

比如他早晨会在镜子前第三次确认西服领带口袋巾和袖口的搭配。

我只是确认一下颜色都没问题，亲爱的。Mycroft是这样解释他在镜子前的半个小时的。

再比如他的电话一定要响三声才接起来。

我不喜欢偶数，Greg。Mycroft这样解释。偶数的时候接起来可能会有噩运，我不想惹麻烦。

再比如他出差前一定要花一个小时确认自己带了牙刷、应急药和机票。

Greg对前两者表示理解。

但是。

“Mycroft你不是坐专机吗！为什么会有机票！”

Mycroft朝他皱了皱眉，说：“特制的。这是规矩，Greg。坐飞机就是要有票。”

好了好了，我知道了，没有机票会有噩运。Greg在心里和Mycroft的回答同步着。

再比如他会议前夕必须通宵通读发言稿。

Greg对此没有异议，才怪。

那特么可是一百多页的发言稿！而Mycroft就带着眼镜拿着钢笔，一个字一个字地校对。

所以你为什么不去当编辑呢？Greg看着灯下的Mycroft这样想。但是他没有说出来。因为答案就像是写在Mycroft脸上一样明显。

难道这就是Mycroft的生活习性？完美外表下的大英政府居然是个强迫症？

Greg认为应该去咨询一下咨询侦探。

但是Sherlock一脸鄙夷。

“强迫症？愚蠢！Mycroft是坚定的不可知论者。难道他没告诉过你吗？还是你们的交流还没从肉体上升到精神？”

Greg自动屏蔽了他不需要的信息。

所以不可知论是个什么鬼？

Greg谷歌了一个多小时以后看着满屏幕的英语德语和天杀的古希腊语,心里满满的都是fuck。

所以Anthea这个好姑娘才是靠得住的。

“强迫症？抱歉，探长，我想并不至于到这种程度。长官他只是仪式感有点强罢了。”

仪式感？是指开门前一定要在门口深吸一口气默数一二三还是指茶壶把手和茶杯把手必须是漂亮的120度角？

Greg思索了大半个月之后，决定彻底把见鬼的不可知论和仪式感扔到外太空去。

Mycroft，那个男人，不管在他弟弟眼里他的世界是如何瞬息万变的，或者在他的PA眼里他是多么热爱形式，在他眼里，他都只是一个重度强迫症患者。

好在颇有天赋的Greg医生经过多次临床观察，不，仔细观察后，找到了一点缓解强迫症的小诀窍。比如使用祈使句格外有效，如果带有命令语气，那么很有几率成效翻倍。

这一年多来，Mycroft已经缩短了在镜子前的时间，偶尔能容忍发言稿里的拼写错误，出门在外不会总是要求去洗手。Greg对此表示满意。他甚至送给Mycroft一个大号的泰迪抱抱熊作为鼓励，当然，名义上那是圣诞节礼物。

所以Greg这一次忍无可忍。

某种程度上来说，他像是一个精神科医师看见旧疾复发的病人。

“你不是已经痊愈了吗！”精神科医师Greg在心底对Mycroft怒吼。

但是探长Greg只能对Mycroft采取怀柔政策。

“忘掉那该死的戒指吧，Myc。”Greg在Mycroft耳边轻声说，“那不重要。”

“还有什么比戒指重要？”Mycroft反驳，“如果没有戒指怎么办？”

Greg蹭了蹭他的下巴，声音愈发柔和。

“借别人的。”但是他明显感觉到身下的人哼了一声，“或者找两听啤酒，或者可乐，或者别的什么玩意，弄两个拉环。”

Mycroft不说话了。

“那些都不重要，Myc——”Greg准备继续安抚他。

“那什么重要？”Mycroft哼了一声，“如果摄像机坏了？”

“不录了。或者调你的监控录像。”

“香槟没送到呢？”

“给他们喝水。反正我们不喝。我知道你有私藏。”

“西服——”

“不穿了，Myc，”Greg打断他，“西装消失了就不穿西装，领带没了就不打领带，怀表袖扣没有了就全都不用了。”

“你太不上心了。”Mycroft推开他，但是也没打算继续下床。

“我没有，宝贝儿，”Greg依然紧紧地抓住他的手，“我只是知道那些东西不会凭空消失，我知道你会安排得很好。”

Mycroft转过头，在夜色中看着他，说：“我只是担心。万一……”

“没有万一。”Greg非常坚定，“没有万一，我保证。”

“你保证？”Mycroft的声音听起来非常犹疑。

但是Greg喜欢这种犹疑。这不是强势的、完美的公务员，这是他的有强迫症的Myc。

“嗯哼，我保证。”Greg把他搂进怀里，“我向你保证，Myc。明天的一切都会按照预期进行，都会是最棒的，你最喜欢的。”

停了一会之后，Greg又说：“就算是什么都消失了也没关系。婚礼被破坏了也没关系。”

说着，他转过头，用额头抵着Mycroft的额头。

“我保证明天醒来我不会变成首相，也不会变得不认识你。所以，不要担心。重要的是，你在这里，我也在这里。”

Greg感觉到Mycroft很轻微地点了点头。

“睡吧。”

他紧紧握着他的手，一直到旁边的人呼吸均匀而绵长。

“晚安，Myc。”

END


	5. 一步之遥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是BE！BE！BE！！！BE！！！！！！！！  
> 阿麦单恋/莫福，请注意避雷。  
> 其实不知道为什么，我蜜汁喜欢这篇ε=(´ο｀*))

1、

Charles看着眼前这两个自称是MI5工作人员的男人，眼中难掩怀疑。

对面的两个人对视一眼，一个亚麻色头发的男人先开口了。

“Charles Lestrade先生，我们受某位先生的委托，将这个交给Gregory Lestrade先生。”

他的同伴像是变戏法一样凭空拿出一个档案袋。上面盖着他从未见过的印章。

“鉴于Gregory Lestrade先生目前的身体状况，恐怕我们只能将它交给你。”这个男人继续说道。

Charles完全被眼前的情况搞懵了。

“慢着，慢着。”他眼疾手快地阻止了他们把那个档案袋推向他，“你们……是不是搞错了？不，等等，你们说的某位先生是指？”

“考虑到这位先生的所有资料业已永久保密，恐怕不方便在此透漏他的姓名。”另一个人终于开口了，“这份文件是他的遗嘱上特别标注的。但是很抱歉，尽管如此，我方亦不得不封存此文件二十五年。这是这位先生能拥有的最短保密期限。”

Charles觉得他从来没学过英语。

亚麻色头发的男人皱了皱眉头，将档案袋推向他。

“我知道你在担心什么，Lestrade先生。你可以现在就打开它。确定它安全之后，再带走。你父亲一生在苏格兰场为女王尽忠，他没有任何敌人。”

Charles不情愿地拿过档案袋，一边嘟囔着“你怎么知道”之类的。

“我们一直奉命确保他的安全。”另一个男人忽然说道。

Charles已经不想理会这两个男人。他粗鲁地打开档案袋，抽出里面的笔记本。

“真是个大家伙。”

Charles抱怨着。

确实是个不薄的笔记本。低调温软的黑色光面皮。如果不是两个边角上被磨损的痕迹，看起来完全不像是二十五年前的旧物。

Charles翻开，扉页上是优雅的花式字体。

“TO： Gregory Lestade”

签名很简单，只有两个字母：MH。

他随便翻了几页，一边翻着一边摇头。

“我不能确定这是给我父亲的。”他说，“虽然名字是没有错，但是这内容……我不相信他能看懂。况且以我父亲现在的状态，他——”

“请不要质疑我们。”亚麻色头发的男人打断了他，“我们奉命而来，就不可能找错对象。尤其是你的父亲。”

Charles完全不能理解他说的内容。

“谢谢您的配合。”另一个男人说道，一边说一边站了起来，“祝您父亲好。上帝保佑他。”

他倾过身体，向Charles伸出了手。

Charles不知所措，本能地握住了他的手。

那个男人没有说话，只是用力地握了握他的手。

“既然你已经接受了文档，我想我们该走了。”亚麻色头发的男人说完，就站起来向门口走去，“帐已经结了。”

“可是我——”

“现在你拥有处置这文档的权利。”亚麻色头发的男人回头说道，而他的同伴头也不回地走了出去，“但是我建议您不要随意丢弃。毕竟这是给你父亲的。”

Charles揉了揉脑袋，看着那两个奇怪的人上了一辆黑色轿车，觉得越发茫然。他顺手打开了笔记本，翻到第一页。上面只有一个日期和一句话。

“我拿什么来留住你。”

2.

Mycroft得承认自己是有点轻微的恋物癖。

这并不是指三件套和雨伞。虽然他承认他确实一刻都离不开它们。但是离不开不代表恋慕，有时候只是一种习惯。他需要三件套的合体来保证他的形象，他需要雨伞的坚固来保证他不受风雨和能戳死对方。这些都是表象。他坚固的外壳。

而他心里最柔软的地方，是属于笔记本的。

他无法言说他是多么喜欢笔尖划过纸张的感觉。几乎从他第一次拿起笔的时候，他就迷恋上了那种感觉。因此，他教sherly的第一件事就是写字。尽管那时候sherly还是个根本握不住笔的小婴儿。

而当他认识了Greg Lestrade之后，这种感觉瞬间被成百倍、成千倍地扩大，仿佛以他的心脏为中心，以他的血管为网，向他身体的每一个角落传递过去。他莫名地战栗着，却不得不保持着优雅的仪容。他从来没有如此期望过他不是现在这个样子，他希望自己再年轻一点，是个花匠，是个小贩或者是街角那个拉小提琴的，这样他就能轻快地跑到那个男人身边，拉起他的手，让他感觉到这种战栗，向他诉说他的爱情。

哦，是的，爱情。他当然知道什么是爱情。他又不是那个傻乎乎的Sherly。

Mycroft不太明白自己为什么会有ice man这种称号。明明他与爱情无数次交锋。他喜欢的类型很难归纳，几乎称得上是来者不拒。他并不是没有费心追求过什么人，不管对方是难以攻克还是手到擒来。他享受过爱情的甜蜜和愉悦，也承受过毫无预兆的痛苦和绝望。

爱情，靠着绝对理性是远远不够的。这是Mycroft19岁那年被一个意大利和俄罗斯混血的小美人儿当街甩了一巴掌之后痛定思痛得出的结论。那一巴掌堪称是一个灾难。几乎泯灭了Mycroft对于爱情的所有幻想。

然而苦难使人成长。有那么些年，Mycroft都无法忘怀那个小美人。之后的情人或多或少有那么点相似，Mycroft很难解释这是为什么。直到他们重逢。此时的小美人已经嫁为人妇，正在和即将要成为前夫的男人就离婚事宜进行着漫长难缠的协商。而Mycroft只需要一眼就知道自己这么多年来错过了什么。他动了点脑筋，置身事外地参与其中。小美人的离婚事宜变得异常顺利。而Mycroft的求爱之路遇到了一点坎坷。但是好在如过江之鲫的情人和恋爱已经让他成为一个不容拒绝的、堪称模板的完美情人。高速路飙车、午夜场电影、适当的温存和偶尔的强硬。完全没有19岁时候的慌张和不知所措。当小美人和前夫终于艰难地协定完成签字的时候，他安静地坐在马路对面的车里，听着“ Con te partiro”，然后他听到车门被拉开。

“都处理好了？”他的手搭上方向盘，点了点油门，车优雅地滑了出去。

“如你所料。”副驾驶上的人严谨地系好安全带，“她很快就签字了。”

红灯。

Mycroft转过头去很专注地看着那个男人，问：“那么，你准备好开始新生活了吗，和我一起？”

“绿灯。”

这就是他得到的答复。和一个激烈得近乎搏斗的吻。

被压在驾驶座上的时候，Mycroft开始思考为什么自己之前没有考虑过男人。这可能才是上帝的安排，现在正在渴求他的人或许才是他一生的挚爱。

当这段关系最终走到尽头的时候，Mycroft有一点遗憾，毕竟他也曾在某个时刻产生过长久的念头。

之后的几年也许可以用混乱来形容，或者借用Sherlock的话，“从不挑食，可能是为了均衡摄取各种维生素”。

随着年纪渐长，Mycroft发现，找一个合心的情人越来越困难。而工作上的压力让他发觉，单身可能才是他最终的归宿。

而这时，他的弟弟掉进了毒品圈子跑进了犯罪现场带来了Gregory Lestrade。

03.

“Sherlock，谢谢。Sherlock，我不喝茶，我没法喝茶。我需要一个解释，我需要事情的真相，Sherlock。我本来以为这是谁开的一个恶毒的玩笑，但是你说你也收到了——”

“你手上拿的就是真相，Lestrade警司。”

“你不能要求我凭借一封寄信地址不详的讣告就相信Mycroft已经死了！”

“但是这就是事实。如果你坚持追寻真相的话。”

“八个月前？这不可能。两个月前我还收到过他寄给我的票。”

“球赛门票？我想想。白色信封，没有寄信地址，署名只写MH，没有其他的正文内容，只有门票。如果你仔细看的话，会发现信封的纸质是一样的。”

“你完全可以演绎出来。”Gregory Lestrade想要争辩，“可能Mycroft一直都这样。这符合他一贯的做事风格，不是吗？”

“所以，我的警司，”Sherlock窝在Lestrade对面的藤椅上，鼓捣着他的烟斗，“你依旧没有任何证据能证明你的门票是Mycroft本人寄出的。而你不愿意承认这其中的古怪之处，Greg。”

“我打电话去确认过——”

“我想接电话的是他的PA。他本人正在参加高层会议，还是出国公干？”

“会议。”Lestrade不情愿地承认了，但是他又争辩道，“可是后来我收到了他的短信，我们还聊了好几句。”

“据我所知，短信和本人之间还差了好几条街的距离。”

“那么这张纸也同样不能说明任何问题，”Lestrade戳着桌子上已经皱皱巴巴的信件，“Sherlock，如果我所说的无法证明Mycroft至少在两个月前还活着，那么这封信件也不能证明他八个月前就死了。”

“啊哈，我不得不对你另眼相看了，Greg。和Mycroft的相处对你来说还是有点益处的，虽然对他本人来说算不上什么好事。”Sherlock拿起那封信，“Greg，这封讣告当然算不上证据，现在的问题是，你需要什么证据。死亡证明？尸检报告？不，这些和这张纸一样，要多少有多少。那么，你想要的是尸体？”

“尸体。”Lestrade无意义地重复着这个词，目光毫无目的地在房间中扫视，仿佛有什么干扰他，让他下不了决心再次说出这个词一样，又像是在找什么其他的东西用来替代，不仅仅是词汇，而是，那个词所指的事物本身。

“是的，我要看到他的尸体。”Lestrade终于下定了决心一般。

“我的结论果然下得太早了。”Sherlock吐了一个大烟圈，叹息道，“尸体是决定性证据吗，Greg？据我所知，你所见到的死而复生的人不止一个。”

“但是那都不是Myc！”Lestrade忽然爆发般地朝着Sherlock吼，“那不是Myc！他和你们这些小鬼头完全不一样！”

“那让我们看看现在是谁在让我们心烦，”Sherlock不为所动，依旧有一半的灵魂沉浸在他的烟圈里，“是我吗，Lestrade？”

“我不能理解你，Sherlock，我不能。”Lestrade颓然地向后靠去，身体完全陷入藤椅，“你说你哥哥死了。你在说服我承认你哥哥死了。那是你哥哥，Sherlock，你的亲哥哥。我不懂你怎么能这么无动于衷。”

“别这么说。这么说对我不公平。”Sherlock很快回击道，“你说的就像是我哥哥八个月前死了，今天又死了一样。难道你希望我在讣告前痛哭？”

“不，我不是这个意思。现在挺好的。”Lestrade盯着那些成形的和消散的烟圈，“我是说，如果Mycroft真的死了，不，他没死也不会想看到你哭。”

Sherlock只是哼了一声。

“Sherlock，我还是不明白，你为什么可以这么平静，就算是——”Lestrade忽然坐起来，“Sherlock？”

他的语调里充满怀疑和不可置信，他死死盯着对面的人，似乎在尽力不错过对方脸上的每一个表情。

而对面的人却没有任何表情。看起来，他依旧沉浸在烟圈的世界里，并没有因为Lestrade的戛然而止和突如其来的问句发生任何改变。

“你早就知道了。”

这不是一个问句。这是一个平静得无以复加的陈述句。无需求证。他眼前的就是活生生的证据。

Sherlock在他的目光下沉默了一会儿，最终抬起头来，和他的目光交汇，点了点头。

“什么时候？”

Lestrade问得很艰难。每一个字都像是梗在嗓子眼的鱼刺。

而Sherlock回答得更困难。因为答案很简单。

“当天。”Sherlock说。

两个人就此陷入沉默。

各种问题盘旋在Lestrade的脑子里。Sherlock是怎么知道的？Mycroft的死因是什么？尸体在哪里？为什么Sherlock不告诉他？为什么他会接到讣告？为什么只有讣告没有葬礼？

而他一个都没问出来。

他觉得喉咙发涩。

他认识Mycroft接近二十年。Mycroft从未让他失望过。他是每一个女人梦寐以求的男人,是每一个男人最渴望的朋友。不管外界对Mycroft如何评价，Gregory Lstrade始终认为，Mycroft是他遇到的最好的朋友，最好的兄弟。他确信，如果他有什么意外，他只能将自己的妻子和孩子托付给Mycroft。事实上，在那次几乎致命的车祸中，这是他最后一个可以称为清醒的意识。他也难以忘怀午夜伦敦的街头，Mycroft那样连睡觉都穿着三件套的男人，在十一月的风里陪他坐在马路边上喝啤酒——仅仅因为他的一条短信。Lestrade曾无数次想，等他退休了，他应该每年花点时间回到老家的农场里，试着给Mycroft酿点葡萄酒，毕竟每次他们一起喝酒的时候，Mycroft都比平常更加健谈而愉悦。他也计划过去学点西班牙语或者俄语什么的,因为Mycroft每次引用的那些外国诗句都美得妙不可言。或者他应该亲自学一点烘焙，而不是让妻子代劳。

而他现在坐在这里，坐在Mycroft的弟弟对面，听着那个混蛋告诉自己，Mycroft已经死了。Mycroft已经死了。他的挚友，他的兄弟，已经死了。而他过了整整八个月才知道。

Lestrade以为自己的一生经历过无数糟糕的时刻。他的工作交织着罪恶、鲜血和生命的凋零。他的生活交织着父母的叹息、妻子的眼泪和孩子的啼哭。随便从他的记忆中拎出一帧，都是一个绝佳的悲剧。但是哪一个都比不过眼前的这个。

“为什么？”Lestrade不知道自己和Sherlock这样坐了多久，等到他能发出声音的时候，他才发现已经是暮色笼罩。房间里没有灯光。Sherlock似乎刻意保持着这种昏暗，就像是他刻意把自己隐藏在一团烟雾里一样。

说实话，Lestrade自己都不知道自己在问什么。也许这是唯一冲破他所有的回忆浮现在他脑海的第一个有意义的词，他就是这么说出来了而已。

但是Sherlock回答了。

“前一晚，他给我打过电话。一如既往，没有什么新鲜的内容。无关工作。”

“第二天我看到新闻，一起事故，很不起眼。唯一特别的地方，是事故发生的时间和地点。那是个暗语。之后我试图联系他，但是联系不上。我基本确定，那是他留给我的最后线索。”

“三天之后，我收到他亲笔写的信。别那么看我，我当然认得出他的笔迹和他的文字游戏。那是一份遗嘱。”

“你应该知道，Greg，出于某种特殊的原因，Mycroft没有正式配偶，无论是同性还是异性。他唯一的联系人就是我。但是很抱歉，你无法看到这份遗嘱。出于对兄长和死者的敬意，我严格按照他的遗嘱做了一些事情。包括阅后即焚。”

“所以你看到了，Greg。我没有证据能表明我曾经收到过这份遗嘱，你大可以怀疑我说的真实性。”

“我只能说，对你保密这件事，是出于他本人的意愿。而且我可以保证——如果你相信有这份遗嘱，那么也必须相信我的判断——他在写下这份遗嘱的时候，是自由的、思维清晰的。”

烟雾里的Sherlock连轮廓都不太分明，他窝在藤椅里，在暮色所不能到达的阴影里，唯一能证明他存在的，只有那明暗不定的烟斗。

在开口之前，Lestrade沉默了很久。

“葬礼呢？” Lestrade问，“这上面没有写。”

“他不会有官方的葬礼。”Sherlock回答，“这不合规定。”

“所以他们把他随便一扔就了事了？”Lestrade的音量明显提高了。

“Greg，他的葬礼，”Sherlock停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌用词，“你已经参加过了。”

“什么？”Lestrade再一次陷入混乱，“你在开玩笑，Sherlock。我不可能——”

“去年十月，Greg。”

Lestrade觉得难以置信。

“去年十月……你是说在那个小教堂里？你说那是那个分尸案的线索——”

“否则我能说什么？嗨，Greg警司，有兴趣去参加一下化名为什么Olsen的Mycroft的葬礼吗？”

“但是，Sherlock——”

“你记得我当时说过什么吗？”Sherlock笑了一声，“我那时候跟你说，也许应该再检查一下尸体。你怎么说的？”

Lestrade想不起来。他甚至想不起来Sherlock对他说过什么。他只记得那是个冷清的葬礼，在一个偏僻的小教堂。

“如果你当时打开棺材，就可以见他最后一面。”Sherlock说，“另外，这件事不在他的遗嘱上。毕竟我也不是什么都听Mycroft的。死的也一样。”

04.

Mycroft在认识了Gregory Lestrade之后，就知道大事不好了。首先，Gregory Lestrade探长先生是个有家庭的男人。其次，Sherlock屡次声明这位探长先生是他先发现的。最后，没有任何细节和资料能表明这位探长先生能够接受同性的求爱。就Mycroft而言,前两点并不能困扰他,让他发愁的是最后一条。

事实上，Mycroft对探长先生极尽可能地进行明示暗示，然而对方就像是和他不在一个波段上一样，根本接收不到他的信号，更不要提有所回应。Mycroft的所有示好都像是发给外星人的无线电波，消失在了茫茫宇宙中。也许有那么一星半点被这个叫做Gregory的男人接收到了，但是解译密码完全用的不是一套。Mycroft不知道怎么回事，他忽然间就成了Gregory最好的朋友。上帝知道，这根本不是他的初衷。

他想要的更多。不止是在酒吧喝酒，一起去看球赛，偶尔约个午饭，彼此分享看到的段子。——虽然这些确实带给他满足感。但是他心中渴望几乎与这满足感一起增长。

Mycroft自诩道德真空，也实打实地掰弯过一个自称恐同的直男。但是这一次，他确实感到棘手。于是他在纸上写了planA，planB一直写到planM，然后绝望地发现没有一个能实现。但是他还是继续写了下去，一直写到了Z。最终他决定就这么保持现状。

说起来容易。

实际上，Mycroft每多看Gregory Lestrade一眼都觉得自己应该再尝试一下。

但是Mycroft的每一次尝试都以失败告终。每一次他的失败都让他觉得应该适可而止。但是当他看到Greg喝着啤酒用疑惑和好奇的眼神望着自己的时候，他又觉得，应该再试一次。但是同时他告诫自己，这必须是最后一次。

很快，Mycroft就意识到自己的陷入了一个死循环。

因此他痛快地干掉了一杯龙舌兰，利索地向上级打了报告，然后回家收拾好行李，两个小时以后坐上了飞机。

等到周五Gregory发短信问他是不是要一起去酒吧的时候，他很简洁地回复：“抱歉。在印度。”

其实他去不去都一样。就算远隔欧亚大陆，Mycroft依然能在脑中精准地推演出酒吧的情景。散发着魅力而浑然不知的Greg和各色前来搭讪的男女。

Mycroft知道因为职业的关系，他毫无预兆的远行在别人眼里都属于正常。但是在他收到“好吧。注意安全。”的短信的时候，依旧不可避免地皱了皱眉。

他不知道是不是该认为探长先生非常体贴。印度确实不安全。但是探长的关注点完全错误。

但也有可能完全错误的是他。

Mycroft把手机扔到枕头旁边，绝望地闭上眼睛。

他不应该这么委屈自己。

人到了他这一把年纪，经历得也够多了。如果现在还怀抱着罗密欧的梦想，那他和Sherlock那个永远长不大的孩子又有什么区别。探长先生是很好，这并没有错。但是显然，那并不是属于他的东西。

那是他得不到的东西。

实际上，这个世界上有更多他得不到的东西。Mummy偏爱的是他的弟弟。他的弟弟从不听他的话。

挫败感忽然之间淹没了他。

所以我更不应该这样。Mycroft想。为什么要和自己过不去呢？为什么不去选那些触手可及的东西呢？

第二天出门的Mycroft可以称得上是精神焕发。他开始觉得印度果然是个神奇的地方。至少他已经决定放弃Gregory Lestrade探长，开始一段新的生活。

他确实做到了。

印度之行结束后，Mycroft只在伦敦停留了一夜，就风尘仆仆地赶往南美。

“没办法，最近能干活的都请假了。”

当他收到探长的短信的时候，犹豫了一会儿就按下了发送键。

奔波于南美七八个国家之间的Mycroft并不感觉到疲惫，反而南美热烈的阳光和热情的民风让他心旷神怡。面容姣好身材火辣的美人儿让Mycroft觉得他在雾蒙蒙的伦敦里为了一个中年男人夜不能寐简直是对生命的浪费和对自己的犯罪。

最美好的礼物来自圣彼得堡。那是Mycroft刚到圣彼得堡的第二天。在南美的四个月让他对高纬度的寒冷略微有点不适应。吃过早饭的他准备出门汲取一点阳光，刚打开门就被一个小卷毛撞得重心不稳。

紧接着解决了三个小混混的Mycroft不得不感慨岁月催人老，但是当他转身去看小卷毛的时候，又感觉自己在拍电影——经典的爱情电影。他蹲下身看着那张脸，然后伸出手去揉了揉那一头卷毛。

事情后来的发展有一点在Mycroft的意料之内。就像是古典的爱情电影，Mycroft绅士地送小卷毛回家，一送就送到了床上。

出乎Mycroft意料的是，他离开俄罗斯的时候，已经是九月份中旬了。

Mycroft在圣彼得机场的出发口，看着眼前似乎马上就要哭出来的小卷毛，叹了一口气，伸出手抱紧了他。

“Hey，kid，我会回来的。振作一点。”

小卷毛用刚学会的英语含混不清地在他耳边说了什么他没听清楚。

但是当他转身的时候，陪了他半年的小男孩的声音清晰无比。

“你不会再回来了，Mickey。”

Mycroft停下了脚步，转过身去看他。看着他红红的眼眶，Mycroft最终只能勉强地笑一笑，却什么都没有说。

你说得对。当Mycroft坐上飞机透过舷窗看着航站楼的时候，他这么想。

在圣彼得堡的半年甜蜜又酸楚。和那个孩子的相处并非不愉悦。相反，是那个孩子让他再一次感受到了爱情的甜蜜。但是和一开始的满足相反，随着时间的推移，这种甜蜜和爱让他越来越不满足。这就像是他想吃某种味道的蛋糕，但是买回来的却都不合心意。这并不能说他买回来的蛋糕不好。只是他思念某种味道。他的心是一个永不餍足的黑洞，他需要的爱远远超乎他的想象。

Mycroft逐渐意识到，如果单单是寻欢作乐，他尚且能够享受。但是要去和另一个人建立一种稳定的关系，对他而言似乎有一种难以言说的难度。

种种事实无不向他昭示一个残忍的现实：除了伦敦，他别无去处。

回到伦敦的Mycroft并不甘心束手就擒。他有意识地抵制着和探长的接触，拒绝他的邀约，减少短信的频率，不去看监视画面。

最后,他开始在心里默默诅咒Sherlock。

——倘若没有Sherlock，他就不必到那个黑漆漆乱哄哄脏兮兮的犯罪现场去；倘若他没有去，他也不会再一次地猝不及防地看到Gregory Lstrade探长。

浑身上下都散发出致命的吸引力的男人。

从头到脚都在向世界宣告他沉浸在爱情里的男人。

尽管Mycroft通过某种渠道已经得知了这个消息，但是亲眼看到那个焕发着活力的男人还是一种不小的打击。

Mycroft在车里犹豫着要不要出去。他的PA在他身边一如既往地按着手机。

出去等同于遭受无情的打击，不出去等同于怯懦。Mycroft最终机智地选择了折中方案。

他下车，拦住了独自一人的Sherlock，对他这种以身犯险和不顾他人感受的行为予以了强烈谴责和严正抗议。

毫无悬念地，他遭受到了来自血亲的无情打击。

但是也比面对探长好。Mycroft溜进小黑车的时候想。然后他面色平稳地要求司机以最快的速度离开现场。

“有紧急的通知。”Mycroft不自觉地加上一句。

而他的PA在一旁挑了挑眉毛。

接下来Mycroft发现完全避开探长先生是不可能的。即便他本人能作出种种努力，而可以称之为精神或者灵魂或者是心的那一部分却明目张胆地跟他唱着反调。

是默然忍受命运的暴虐的毒箭，或是挺身反抗人世的无涯的苦难，这二者，到底哪一种更高贵。

Mycroft在剧院里思考着和戏中人同样的问题，完全忽视了旁边喋喋不休的塞尔维亚大使。

Mycroft熟知这部剧的结局。他也同样能够推演出自己的结局。作为观众，他自然而然地接受了那悲惨的结局。然而作为他本人，这个结局显得有些残忍。

Mycroft最终还是放下武器全面投降。他衡量了一下。总之自己已经是战败国了，还趁早放弃抵抗保留工业基础力争来日方长，说不定还能在合约里提一点微妙而又得寸进尺的要求。

所以他愉悦地接受了探长的邀约，没有拒绝探长的拥抱（他甚至还小心地多赖在对方怀里一会儿），多灌了一点酒迟钝了神经和观察力，从印度之行一直谈到了圣彼得堡。当然了，说的永远是风土人情奇闻怪事，逗得探长开怀大笑。

尽管Mycroft沉迷于那个笑容，但是这种话题总有要说完的一天。他再怎么能言巧辩也挡不住坐在他对面的那个男人散发出的爱情的味道。

尤其是这天晚上。

精致的法国菜。阿根廷红酒。

一个想方设法要把话题引到自己预想的主题上的男人和一个想法设法打断对方企图的男人。

显然Mycroft在Gregory Lestrade面前一直都是失败的那方。

话题最终来到了Lestrade希望的领域。

Mycroft不由地庆幸，不管是大舌头的法国人也好，斗志昂扬的美国人也好，语速飞快的俄罗斯人也好，都没有培养出这样一个外交官或者是情报人员。

否则他连事业都要一败涂地。

Mycroft放任自己的思绪在整个大英帝国的领土上飘荡。他实在不想自己全神贯注在与Gregory的对话上。

一开始的时候，Mycroft有点想打断他。他想告诉坐在对面不停冒出粉红泡泡的男人，他要说的一切他都知道。

在下午的时候，Mycroft对这次赴约表现出了比平常更大的为难。他不安地在穿衣镜前整理自己的仪容。换了四条领带和三件衬衫，叠了十六次口袋巾，才终于让他觉得镜子里的人看上去有那么一点点和谐。

他的情报准确无误地告诉他Gregory都在做些什么。

其实那个蠢男人还能做些什么。以前是工作、工作和工作。现在是工作、工作和约会。

Mycroft非常高兴因为探长的爱岗敬业奉公值守致使探长还不至于把他的日程调整为工作、约会和约会。

但是放任自己观看Lestrade探长下班后匆匆忙忙跑到花店、午休的时间无止尽地打着电话、对着显示屏傻笑、时不时地确认一下手机信息之类的画面对Mycroft称得上是一种折磨。

这在间歇性的折磨中，Mycroft无需费力地就推断出探长好事将近，只差求婚。

而前一天探长在各家珠宝店转悠的画面更加印证了Mycroft推理的正确性。虽然Mycroft从来没有这么希望过自己能犯一次错。

他发挥了情报人员的优势，不远不近地跟着探长，直到制造了一场偶遇。随后他对探长看中的戒指评价了一番，又推荐了几款极具性价比的对戒。

被爱情冲昏了头脑的探长从善如流，对Mycroft的眼光赞赏不已，选定了其中的一款，就屁颠屁颠地去付款。

Mycroft不认为婚戒是送给探长的美好礼物。因此他只是站在柜台前面，看着探长的侧颜，然后回头对导购的小姑娘眨了眨眼。

所以Mycroft完全明白探长今天想说什么。他为此对着镜子演练过一个小时。

眼神要真挚。要惊喜。要充满鼓励、祝福和爱。

操蛋的是，只有最后一点他能做到。

Mycroft比平常更早地来到了餐厅。这是他预约好的地方，环境非常好。

他散漫地看着菜单，一边在心中预演着接下来的情节。

但是他早该估计到，活生生的Gregory比他想象中的那个杀伤力要大得多。

他永远都只有丢盔卸甲的份儿。

所以去他的预演。

Mycroft的心中只有一个想法。不要让Greg说出那句话。

因此他费尽心机东拉西扯。但是今天的Greg非常坚定。他把所有Mycroft的趣闻都当作暖场，最后还是直插主题。

“Myc，我打算一会儿回去向Sue求婚。”

“啊哈！”

Mycroft听到自己发出很夸张的一声，然后他就不知道自己在说什么了。

但是如果有人把这段录下来，他的意思是，餐厅的监控如果录下来这段然后被人看到的话，就应该给他颁个小金人。

他的言语完全脱离了他的控制。他像是被一把刀切割成了两部分。一部分在履行他作为一个最好的朋友，也许是婚礼上的伴郎，的职责；另一部分在空中飘浮着，居高临下地看着这一幕。很不幸地，所有能感知痛苦的神经都被分到漂浮的一边。这是多么神奇的一刀。

等到他能掌控自己的时候，浮在空中的那个进入到坐着的那个的身体里，他感到疼痛。这疼痛以他的心脏为中心，以他的血管为网，向他身体的每一个角落传递过去。

而他继续保持着刚才的微笑，朝着想要去盥洗室的探长点了点头。

“尽情享用。”

他甚至开了一个冷到南极的玩笑。

然后探长像企鹅一样笑了起来。

Mycroft一个人坐在餐桌前，同样保持着笑容，望着对面的空座位，仿佛在想什么。

直到一位侍者打断他的神思。

“哦，是甜点。”Mycroft向侍者微笑点头，正要拿起叉子，就看到朝这个方向走来的探长，“Greg，你回来的正是时候。”

Mycroft看着探长利落地干掉了他的那份布丁，自己只是象征性地挖了一点边角。

离开的时候，Mycroft要了一个精致的盒子，带走了自己的蛋糕。

“我可以明天吃。”Mycroft这样解释。

“祝你好运，Greg。”当他们在门口等待Mycroft的小黑车时，Mycroft对着Lestrade说，“我相信答复一定是令人满意的。如果不尽人意，我可以为你准备威士忌。”

探长笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，送他上车。

Mycroft回家之后，同往常一样，换了舒适的睡袍，热了一杯牛奶，拧开台灯，坐在壁炉旁边。

仿佛才看到那个蛋糕似的，Mycroft拎着小盒子进了厨房，找出漂亮的陶瓷碟子和银质刀叉，小心翼翼地给蛋糕挪了个窝。

把蛋糕放在牛奶旁边，暖色的灯光下，这一切看起来如此完美。Mycroft不由地微笑，然后给了蛋糕一叉。

嗡！

在Mycroft准备挖一块蛋糕的时候，短信提示音响起。

Mycroft先看了短信。

“我搞定了！”

不用说，这是Gregory的短信。

“恭喜。你是怎么说的？”

Mycroft回复完了之后，挖了蛋糕的一个角塞到嘴里。

“老一套！我问她愿不愿意嫁给我！她说好！”

Mycroft的眼前几乎浮现出了那个画面。

但是他眼前的画面只停留在Greg询问的那一刻。

“Honey，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，从蛋糕挖出那若隐若现的银环，仔细擦干净，套在无名指上。

“当然愿意。”

过了一段时间，Mycroft被正式介绍给Gregory的未婚妻。

餐桌上，Mycroft刻意维持着轻松愉快的氛围，微笑着看着对面的两个人和一大堆粉红气泡，时不时地插一两句话，像一个别无用心的朋友一样偶尔调侃这一对幸福的情人。

他看着Greg手上的戒指，下意识地摸了摸自己的无名指指根。似乎还有戒指的痕迹。

后来，当Mycroft挂了给Sherlock的电话，在穿衣镜前最后一次整理自己的仪容，提着公文包走出办公室的时候，他不可避免地想到了那个早晨。Greg结婚的早晨。他去作伴郎的那个早晨。情景何其相似。

实际上，Mycroft认为，这两者实际上是一回事。

Greg的婚期很快就确定了下来。Mycroft在此之前就做出了决定。一方面，他不认为去出席婚礼有益于自己的情绪；另一方面，他也没把握自己不会把婚礼搞砸。

出于这两种考虑，他甚至在Greg一开口的时候就准备说不。

但是面对着Greg的充满希望的眼神，他的不在开口的一瞬间变成了当然可以。

Mycroft真不知道这是怎么变过去的。世界上所有语言学家作证，这两个词的第一个音素完全不同。

但是他就这么稀里糊涂地同意了去做Greg的伴郎。为此，他遭受了Sherlock惨无人道的嘲笑和攻击。

婚礼进行得异常顺利。

可能是因为Greg的好人缘。

Mycroft再一次证实了他应该进军好莱坞，而把大英政府作为副业。他得体的笑容一直保持到最后一刻。

确切来说，是跨进家门之前。

回到家的Mycroft在软椅上发了一会呆，然后到书架上找到了他早就准备好的笔记本。

打开笔记本，在第一页上认真记下了今天的日期。

犹豫了一会儿，Mycroft终于在笔记本上写下了第一行字。

“我拿什么来留住你。”

Mycroft只写了一句，就放下了笔。

也许今后的时光很长，足够他一句一句写完整首诗。

这个笔记本后来陪伴了他二十多年。不管是去哪里出差，Mycroft最先放进行李箱的永远是这个笔记本。当Mycroft下定决心执行那个任务的时候，最先放进档案袋里的，也是这个笔记本。

当他最后一次站在门口，转身看他的办公室，看到他的桌子上安稳地放着档案袋和他刚和弟弟通话的手机。

他微笑了一下，松开手，任由大门无声而沉重地关上。

05、

Sherlock提出要看看Gregory的尸体。

Charles对此并不感到意外。怎么说呢，这个奇怪的Sherlock叔叔，提出这种要求绝对是合情合理意料之内的。

他老爹最后一个月里几乎连意识都没有，只能靠着机器来维持生命。但是在他勉强还有意识的那几个月里，他会时不时地念叨着Sherlock的名字，似乎有什么话想要跟他说。

Charles看了一眼表，离葬礼开始还有一个多小时，这样的话，不管有多少想说的话，应该都能说完吧？

他们小心翼翼地打开了棺材，Gregory的容颜并没有被时光摧残，但是病痛显然留下了不少痕迹。

“那个，我先出去了？”Charles看着两个老头围着自己老爹的棺材，总觉得这画面有点诡异。

“我跟你一起。”Jim也往门口走去，“你爸爸应该不想看到我。”

“不用，你们两个。”Sherlock依旧盯着Gregory的尸体，“我很快。”

从Charles的角度看，他是把头全部塞进棺材了。

Charles不禁看了看旁边Jim的表情。

此时Jim侧着头，似乎研究什么一样很专注地看着Sherlock的侧影。

Charles正想对Jim说点什么，就听到Sherlock的声音。

“好了。”

“真是够快啊。”Charles由衷赞叹。

“前一阵子和他有点误会，”Sherlock说，“已经过去了。”

Charles不太明白他的意思。

其实他已经很久很久没见过Sherlock了。他小的时候老爹还会带着他和弟弟妹妹一起去骚扰Sherlock。圣诞节的时候也会一起庆祝。但是那都是很多年前的事情了。可能更早。小孩子的记忆总是很模糊。最近这些年，他们还会收到Sherlock的明信片和礼物。但是有一段时间，Sherlock像是从地球上消失了一样。老爹也绝口不提这些事情。老爹病到不行的时候，偶尔会对着空气叫Sherlock。他也试着联系过。但是老爹以前的通讯录已经没有用了。说实话，这次Sherlock忽然出现，是非常奇怪的事情。但是就像是他老爹一样，Charles本人也无条件信任Sherlock。与其说是信任Sherlock，不如说是信任他古怪行径背后的真诚。

“参加葬礼我就赶不上回去的火车了。”Sherlock打断他的思绪，“另外还有件事。最近应该有人给你爸送过一个笔记本，纸质的。不是电脑。”

“是有的。”Charles非常惊讶，“但是你是怎么知道的？”

Sherlock嗤笑一声。一如多年前。

“如果没错，那应该是我哥哥的。给我看看？”Sherlock说着就已经伸出了手。

根本不容人拒绝。

“我得找找。”Charles试图为自己拖延一点时间好来搞清楚这件事情。

莫名其妙的笔记本。他拿回家之后和妻子一起看过。什么奇怪的语言都有。他能读懂的只有英语。他的妻子能看懂一点西班牙语。但是他们依旧对这个笔记本想表达的内容毫无头绪。在他们能读懂的范畴里，有的句子会反复地出现，记在不同的日期下（噢，那跨度长达二十年的日期。），也有的年份里，只有一句话。他Google过能读懂的句子。都是一些不知所云的诗歌。诗歌本身就晦涩难解。再加上笔记本主人似乎特别偏爱断章取义。他们看了很久，依旧对这个本子想要说的内容毫无头绪。同样，也根本不知道这本子和他那病危在床的老爹有什么联系。除了扉页上那个名字。

那个签名。MH。Sherlock说是他哥哥的。那个H代表——

“Mycroft Holmes。”Sherlock看着他，“别对我说你已经忘记这套把戏了。我想你对他的名字应该还有一点印象。毕竟你那个时候已经不是那么小了。”

Sherlock的话唤起了Charles遥远的记忆。好像是曾经有一个叫Mike，Mickey还是Mycroft什么的人。小时候经常到他们家里来。那个时候他还没有弟弟妹妹。但是那是太过遥远的记忆。比Sherlock还遥远。

“本子是一伙儿神秘兮兮的人送给你的，指名送给Greg，但是他本人无法接收，所以一定是找了你。”Sherlock丝毫不给他喘息的机会，“你不确定那是什么，但是总归算你爸爸的遗物。你不会把这么一个奇怪的东西到处乱扔。你甚至还在担心这不是给他的。现在，给我，我会告诉你这是什么。”

Sherlock一直固执地伸着手。

Charles觉得无法拒绝。因为他说得很对。本子他确实放在了随手可拿的地方。他甚至还用一个信封装好了，生怕有一天那两个男人会上门索回。

Charles很快去找到了本子。他进客厅的时候，Jim和Sherlock正在低声争执什么，但是一见到他就马上停了。

“给我。”Sherlock的语气不容拒绝。

“你会告诉我这是什么。”Charles还想再争取一下。

Sherlock从不给人协商的机会。他从沙发上跳起来，以不属于他这个年龄的敏捷从Charles手上夺走了本子。

“让我看看，他都写了什么。”

Sherlock直接翻到了最后一页，大声地念了出来。

那是Charles没听过的语言。

“在世间我活在一个人的心里。”Jim叹息道，“真浪漫。我也爱普希金。”

“这就是他那天晚上写的。”Sherlock哼了一声，合上笔记本，丢给Jim，“我竟然以为……”

他忽然陷入沉默。

一旁的Jim眼疾手快地接住了笔记本，快速地翻动。

Charles实在是不懂他面前的两个人在做什么，因此他忍不住开口问道：“抱歉，但是Sherlock叔叔，这个本子到底是什么？”

“你还看不出来吗？你这个蠢货！”Sherlock看起来像是忽然被这个问题激怒了。

他明显还准备说点什么，但是一旁翻看笔记本的Jim先开口了。

“嗨，kid。”Jim望着他，眼神纯良无害，“我直白地说了吧。这个本子名义上是赠送给你父亲的，但是实际上属于Mycroft，Sherlock的哥哥。我不建议你继续持有这玩意。当然如果你坚持，我们也可以找到另外的解决之道。但是我希望你能理解，这个笔记本的意义所在。”

然而不管Charles本人是否理解，本子在Sherlock手里已经是难以撼动的事实——看起来对方根本没有归还的意愿。

“那，最后一个问题，刚才你说普希金是什么意思？”Charles的好奇心永远在作祟。

“最后一页，那些乱七八糟的字母是俄语。写的是普希金的一首诗。我的名字。”

Jim还没有说完，Sherlock就忽然站起来，直直地朝门走去。

Charles被弄得措手不及。

“再不走要赶不上火车了。”这是Sherlock的背影留给Charles的最后一句话。

Jim挑了挑眉毛，朝Charles道了别，就追了出去。

出了门的Jim和Sherlock始终保持着沉默。

他们沉默地走了很远，直到嘈杂的人声汽车声混杂在一起，没有人会在意两个老头子是从哪儿冒出来的，Jim才开口问：“你做了什么？”

Sherlock保持着步速，丝毫不体谅身边的人的短腿，不耐烦地回应：“什么？”

Jim咧开嘴笑了，说：“你瞒得过那个小蠢货，但是瞒不过我。我都看到了。你对Greg做了什么？”

Sherlock的步子忽然没那么快了。但是他依然拒绝回答。

Jim很有耐性，继续说：“Mycroft最后的话居然是俄语。”

Sherlock哼了一声，说：“他俄罗斯情人的英语还是他教的，有什么奇怪的。”

“就是上周来找你的那个卷毛？他年纪好像不大。”Jim问。

“Mycroft有恋童癖。”Sherlock没好气。

“也许他只是有恋卷毛癖。想想，Lestrade可不是小孩子。”

Sherlock瞪了他一眼。

“说吧，你到底做了什么？”过了一会儿，Jim又好奇地追问。

“没有。”Sherlock没好气地回答。

“你把什么东西放到了他的口袋里？”Jim一针见血地问。

“……”Sherlock沉默了一会儿，勉强地吐出一个答案，“Mycroft的戒指。他没戴过的那个。”

“哦，真是浪漫。”Jim看着红灯，感慨着，“可怜的Greg，带着Mycroft的戒指是上不了天堂了。”

Sherlock没理他。

“我忽然有点可怜Mycroft。”Jim故意叹气，“我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。这句他每年都写一次。”

Sherlock冷哼一声，拉着Jim就往马路对面走。

“本子怎么办？”Jim被Sherlock拽着过马路的时候问。

“烧了。”Sherlock回答得干脆利落。

“你哥会杀了你的。”

“反正他已经死了。”

“真的吗？”

Sherlock停下了脚步。

“真的。”

end

附：

提到的两首诗，第一首是博尔赫斯的英文诗两首之一，其中一个翻译版本如下：

我用什么才能留住你？   
我给你瘦落的街道、绝望的落日、荒郊的月亮。   
我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。   
我给你我已死去的祖辈，后人们用大理石祭奠的先魂：我父亲的父亲，阵亡于布宜诺斯艾利斯的边境，两颗子弹射穿了他的胸膛，死的时候蓄着胡子，尸体被士兵们用牛皮裹起；我母亲的祖父——那年才二十四岁——在秘鲁率领三百人冲锋，如今都成了消失的马背上的亡魂。   
我给你我的书中所能蕴含的一切悟力，以及我生活中所能有的男子气概和幽默。   
我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。   
我给你我设法保全的我自己的核心——不营字造句，不和梦交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。   
我给你早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。   
我给你关于你生命的诠释，关于你自己的理论，你的真实而惊人的存在。   
我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴；我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。 

第二首是普希金的《我的名字》：

我的名字对你有什么意义？   
它会死去，   
像大海拍击海堤，   
发出的忧郁的汩汩涛声，   
像密林中幽幽的夜声。   
  
它会在纪念册的黄页上   
留下暗淡的印痕，   
就像用无人能懂的语言   
在墓碑上刻下的花纹。   
  
它有什么意义？   
它早已被忘记   
在新的激烈的风浪里，   
它不会给你的心灵   
带来纯洁、温柔的回忆。   
  
但是在你孤独、悲伤的日子，   
请你悄悄地念一念我的名字，   
并且说：有人在思念我，   
在世间我活在一个人的心里。

以及这个文的名字来自于那首著名的探戈舞曲ww


	6. 狗血三十题之误会对方的亲属是对方的情人

Mycroft不过是去开了四十五分钟的例会，等他回来就发现手机上多了73条信息。

发信人的情绪从幸灾乐祸到得意洋洋到焦躁不安最后变成鄙夷。

前面的信息是一组连拍照片。虽然看得出是在当事人毫不知情的情况下偷拍的，但是涵盖了人物正面侧面后面仰拍俯拍特写各种角度——足见拍摄人的专业水准。

Mycroft忽略了每张照片下面幸灾乐祸的文字，仔细看了这十张照片。

他难得地回复了信息。

“亲戚。童年玩伴。超过十年没有见面。有伴侣，感情稳定。这点小把戏不足以让我生气，亲爱的。”

回复了短信的Mycroft开始正常办公。从与外交大臣的常任秘书商议如何使外交大臣相信法国人图谋不轨，到开一个小小的圆桌会议讨论如何能够温和而彻底地铲除CIA伦敦分局。

但是Mycroft晴朗的心情上飘浮着两朵小小的乌云。

“没有血缘关系。”

讨论雷恩计划的时候他有点心不在焉。

“初恋。”

听取巴勒斯坦特工汇报的时候他开始躁动不安。

“噢，我都忘了，你大概根本分不清哪个是你的初恋。”

列席参加交通部会议的时候他犹豫要不要让PA调出录像。他恰巧知道有个摄像头位于那个路口。

当他坐着看下议院撕逼的时候，终于下定决心调出那段录像，顺手回复了一直喋喋不休的信息。

“我当然分得清。你。”

手机瞬间安静了。虽然Mycroft在发出信息的那瞬间有点后悔。这么孩子气的斗嘴，似乎不应该发生在他身上。但是他现在实在不想计较和自己兄弟的事情。

他趁着没有人注意匆忙地看了一看那段不清晰的录像。

Mycroft心头的小乌云变成了大乌云。

手机又震了一下。

“我要去告诉妈咪。”

“去吧。最好圣诞节的时候。”

手机彻底安静了。Mycroft静静地看着两群人撕逼，大乌云在他的心头飘荡。这绝不是嫉妒，Mycroft想。他没有理由去怀疑Greg。更没有理由嫉妒。只是一次私密的见面罢了。他不告诉你也许是因为有别的理由？虽然你想不出，但是不代表没有。你肯定漏了什么。到底漏了什么呢？

他回到家的时候，Greg正在做饭。Mycroft在厨房门口站定，一边和Greg闲聊一边在背后从上到下打量着他。

Mycroft心头的大乌云变成了大面积的多云。

他出其不意地从背后抱住了Greg，头埋在对方的颈窝。温情的动作还没结束，就意料之内地得到了对方的抗议。

“油！Mycroft！”Greg差点把倒了油的平底锅扣到火上，“帮倒忙的家伙，出去。”

Mycroft在逐客令里乖乖地离开了厨房。

但是他的心头乌云密布。

匆忙换掉的衣服，身上新鲜的沐浴露味道，无一不告诉着他，他的伴侣想要掩盖的事实。

Mycroft独自在起居室里反复地看着手机上那段像素非常低的视频。

Greg和一位年轻女性出现在街角，非常亲密。从摄像头的角度来看，这正是早晨Sherlock给他传照片的位置。

也就是说，爱岗敬业的Gregory Lestrade探长接近中午的时候翘了一小时的班，去私会这位女性亲属。

这个认知让Mycroft非常非常地，不高兴。在他和Greg约会的漫长岁月里，那个男人从未让约会成为工作的阻碍。

Mycroft兴致缺缺地和Greg吃完晚饭。餐桌上他顾左右而言他，他试图用各种暗示引起那个男人的注意，他试图引导话题，他试图漫不经心地抛出一个看似无关紧要的问题。

但是Greg全都免疫。他不但忽略了Mycroft的所有暗示，对Mycroft的所有话题都不接茬，然后对着Mycroft的问题，给了致命一击。

“我今天看到Sherlock了。”Greg微笑着说，“他好像换了个新手机。”

Mycroft故作一脸高深莫测，露出一个不可置否的笑容。

Greg歪了歪头，说：“那么，你去洗碗，如果你没有什么问题的话。“

问题。明显的逻辑重音。

Mycroft双手交叉，顶着下颌。

Greg看着他这个几乎是下意识的动作，笑容加大。

“你似乎觉得我应该有问题。”

典型的Mycroft式试探，Greg想。

“你不想洗碗？”

这是一轮审讯，Mycroft想。

“乐意之至。”

政客的虚伪谎言，Greg嗤之以鼻。

“那就挪动一下，拿着这些盘子去厨房。”

言外之意是什么？Mycroft探究着。

“现在就去。”Mycroft说着，纹丝不动。

Greg斜靠在椅子背上，伸直了两条腿，说：“拿出点实际行动来，Myc。”

“我有一个问题。”Mycroft说，“但是在这个问题前，我有另外一个问题，请允许我阐述。”

“不允许。”Greg懒洋洋地说。

“我坚持。”Mycroft用指尖戳着下巴。

“我同样坚持。”Greg微笑着说。

“我的问题是，”Mycroft忽视了对方的抗议，“洗碗和我的问题之间是否存在特定联系。我的问题是否必须和洗碗相关才能在我去洗碗之前提出来，抑或是，我的问题无论与洗碗相关与否都可以在其之前提出并得到回答。”

“问我。”

“什么？”

“你的问题。”Greg看着他，带着一种可以称得上是满足而微妙的笑意，“问我。”

Mycroft忽然想起他还跑外勤的时候，有一次不幸地踏入一个小小的陷阱，那个男人拿枪指着他的脑袋的时候，就是这种表情。

一种无名的愤怒升腾而起，Mycroft沉默着收拾碗碟，走进了厨房。

他身后传来小小的轻笑声。

此后他们都没有和对方说过话。

Mycroft合上重重的书，不情愿地向卧室走去。他对着同一页书发了一个小时的呆。他反复地看那段视频，反复地看Sherlock传给他的图像。他自信自己的推理绝无错误可言。但是Greg的态度并非他的演绎可以解释。事情完全失控。就目前的情况来说，他觉得自己像一只肥硕的大兔子摇晃着走进了一个陷阱。

兔子先生推开卧室的门的时候，陷阱先生已经在床上躺好了。啪啪地敲着手机，手机不断发出提示音，陷阱先生露出甜蜜的笑容。

“Myc。”陷阱先生对着他露出了微笑，就仿佛餐桌上什么都没发生似的。

而Mycroft可不这样认为。但是他依然保持形象地哼了一声。

“拜托，”Greg伸手扯了扯他的睡衣，“你居然为那么点小事生气。”

Mycroft不知道先反驳哪一条比较好，是小事，还是生气。

他的身体先一步做出了回答。

“小事？”他听见自己冷笑了一声，“你管这个叫小事？”

“又不是地球毁灭恐龙复活，当然是小事。”Greg忍俊不禁。

Mycroft又一次闭上了嘴，高傲地用背对着Greg，宽衣解带，准备入睡。

但是Mycroft依然思绪纷乱。当他以为对方已经睡着的时候，在全然的黑暗中，Mycroft听到Greg说：“你有Sherlock，我也得有个什么人才公平。”

Mycroft像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样，似乎所有的怒气都有了一个明白的方向，他翻身开灯，在昏黄的灯光下怒视着对方，说：“我不知道你在想什么，Greg。Sherlock是我弟弟，是人都知道。”

“是啊，弟弟。”Greg用手挡住忽如其来的灯光，从指缝里看Mycroft，嘴角翘起一个漂亮的弧度，“我现在当然知道。”

“你……？”Mycroft觉得不可置信。

“字面意思。”Greg说，这次换他高傲地翻了个身，背朝着Mycroft，声音里依然带着微妙的笑意，“想想吧。”

尽管第二天伦敦难道艳阳高照，Mycroft依然随身带着小黑伞。他的心需要一把伞。他的心电闪雷鸣。

“Sir，电话。”Anthea的声音从门口传来。

“说我死了。”Mycroft自暴自弃。

“CIA，Sir。”Anthea走进来，脸上明明白白写着“别闹了”。

Mycroft不情愿地在她的视线中接了电话。

然后他满腔的愤懑终于得以喷泄而出。

“劫持首相？我想这应该是个误会。恕我直言，我越来越不懂你们美国人的逻辑了。为什么要用首相的数据做密码？为了两三年就换一次以增加密码的安全性？不，我不承认我们有这个计划，也不承认我们知晓内情。换句话说，Hunley，任何一个行动我们都不可能用首相的数据作为密码，太不安全了。当然，一切事情都存在例外。我会处理，如果是真的。还有，你最好再考虑一下我关于伦敦分局的提议，我想那是最终方案。”

挂了电话的Mycroft并没有觉得神清气爽。实际上，总统也好首相也好，没什么事情比他心头的事情更令人烦心。

他艰难地撑过一个早晨。他拒绝思考。思考让他心烦。他无论思考什么，最后都会汇聚到一个问题上：Greg究竟是什么意思？

不不不，字面意思非常清楚。他想知道的是，深层次的，和那个微妙的笑容有关的意思。

现在我当然知道。Greg是这样说的。这意味着，他曾经有一度不知道Sherlock是他弟弟？

Mycroft陷入沉思。他和Greg相识很早，但是他二十几岁那会儿，Sherlock还像个跟屁虫一样总是跟在他后面。他就连约会都得想办法甩脱Sherlock。Greg没有理由不知道Sherlock是他弟弟，难道他约会的时候没说清楚吗？难道Greg以为那是什么奇怪的游戏？

“Anthea,”Mycroft看着窗外,终于做出了决定,听到脚步声之后，他非常艰难地说，“帮我——”

“Lestrade探长说，如果你问的话，他在这里。”Anthea把她的手机推向Mycroft。

那是一个咖啡厅的名字。

Mycroft盯着那行字看了好一会儿，直到Anthea都要觉得他是在尝试用目光把手机烧出一个洞的时候，他才把手机推还给她，问：“什么时候？”

“一个小时之前。”Anthea说。

Mycroft冲她挑了挑眉毛。

而Anthea朝他眨了眨眼，问：“需要预定座位？”

“不。”Mycroft露出了微笑，“下午的安排照旧。另外，我需要那附近的CCTV，没记错的话，有一个摄像头的视角非常好。”

当他看过录像之后，Mycroft心里的闪电变成了温柔的细雨。Anthea则非常忧郁。她很怀疑自己上司的脑回路今天没有按照正常方式打开。毕竟在不是每个人在看到自己的伴侣和另外一个人在餐厅里的亲密秀都能笑得如同她的上司一样，灿烂而狡诈。

Mycroft回到家里的时候，心里的小雨已经停了。他坐在沙发上，等待着因为约会而晚归的探长。

Mycroft并不着急。如果这是一个案件的话，他还有一些小的细节没有想明白。或许除了和当事人对质以外，也没有其他办法。

所以当吃饱喝足的Greg回到家里的时候，发现等待他的是一场非正规的审讯。Lestrade探长对这场审讯的唯一要求是：

“我可以坐到沙发上吗，Myc？”

Mycroft优雅地点头以表示他非常有耐心。

“我从头讲起。”Mycroft双手交叠，端正地坐着，“我对你妹妹的身份毫无怀疑。我有各种资料可以证明。虽然和法国的合作一直不是很愉快，但是我非常高兴他们还是帮了我这个小小的忙。十五年的婚姻，三个孩子，没有任何感情破裂的迹象。我想她仅仅是来拜访你的父母的。”

Greg笑着点头表示同意。

“既然她和你之间并没有实质上的……其他关系，那么你的所有行为都是有意为之的，至于你的妹妹，我倾向于她并不知情。”

“继续。”

“Sherlock遇到了你们，给我发了信息，其中包含了他的一些演绎。但是很不幸，那些演绎有一点错误，极大地误导了我。我之后一直在错误的方向企图探求真相。”

Greg含笑示意他继续。

“问题的关键不是你的妹妹，而是Sherlock。Sherlock才是正确的方向。不，与其说是Sherlock，不如说是我，Greg。我才是正确的方向。非常有趣的谜题，亲爱的，非常有想象力，谜题的答案直指解谜人本身。我得承认，没有你的提示，我需要更长的时间才能看到真相。”

“所以真相是？”

“所有的一切都指出，你在二十年前的某一段时间曾经认为Sherlock是我的……恋人。那是在我们恋爱之前。”

“非常棒。”

“这要感谢你的提示，咖啡厅。我没想到那个咖啡厅现在还在。”

“它一直都在。”

“但是我认为，你煞费苦心地安排这样的谜题不仅仅是为了让我也处于相同的位置，感受一下你当年的情绪。”

“我知道你不会。”

“是的，我不会。我只是心烦意乱，没法正常思考，情绪化，脾气暴躁而已。不，不要笑成那样。非常不得体。”

“Myc，这屋子里只有我们两个人。”

“那你的动机是什么呢，我必须从二十年前寻找答案。如果回到本初的话，我记得我的追求过程并不一帆风顺。事实上，我被拒绝了两次以上。”

“三次，Myc，你可以直接说三次。”

“前两次你可是相当果断啊。”

“我有理由的。”

“什么理由？”

“什么理由呢，Myc？”

“因为你把Sherlock当成我的小情人，因为你觉得我朝三暮四，私生活混乱。”

“正是如此。”

“Greg，”Mycroft长长叹口气，忍着笑说，“你怎么能为了二十年前的事情来设计我？”

“为什么不？”Greg的琥珀色眼睛温润地看着他。

“那是二十年前的事情了，那时候我年轻气盛。”

“可我爱你如初。”

Mycroft要说的话完完全全被噎在了喉咙里。

Greg的眼神灼热地足以让他脸红。

“确实是个好理由。”

“当然。”

“我的推理如何？”Mycroft试图岔开话题。

“不尽如人意。”

“哪里有问题？”

“那些话是我告诉Sherlock的。”

“他居然听你说话。”

“能让你不爽的事情他总是很乐意干，如果他对我不那么凶巴巴就更好了。”

“所以你们是一伙儿的？你们合伙儿骗我？”

“没人骗你，Myc。”

“你刚才说？”

“我说那是我告诉Sherlock的，但我没说那是假的。那是事实。”

“事实。”

“没错。”

“那我恐怕有点介意。”

“不要介意，Myc。毕竟明天你还要跟她一起吃饭。”

“我？明天？”

“没错。”

“什么时候——”

“昨天你就该知道了。”

“昨天？”

“如果你问我的话。我说了，问我。”

“……”

Mycroft看着面前的男人，开始思考当年他爱上的究竟是一个善良勇敢的好警察，还是一个狡猾无赖的流氓条子。

而流氓条子露出他纯真善良的微笑，对他说：“我会去接你，Myc。”


	7. 狗血三十题之失忆 上

01、 

Mycroft 心不在焉地戳着眼前的蛋糕。这是他这半个月来收到的第六块蛋糕。作为甜食爱好者，即便每年都严格地遵守着牙医的医嘱（在他愿意遵守的时间里）并且坚持不懈地进行着节食运动（在他没有什么烦心事的时候），他每个月也会尝试一两次，也许是三四次，唔，或者更多次的甜品，以释放压力和补充体力。眼前的这块拿破仑蛋糕，显然不是他吃过的最好的那个。非得要他说的话，算是比最好略略低一个层次吧。好吧，公允地说，这块千层酥极大地体现了法式甜点的美妙优点，派皮酥脆，奶油幼滑，每一粒蓝莓都保持着完美的形状和口感。这无不彰显着制作这块蛋糕的人是如何用心又满怀温情。而这，正是麻烦的所在。

“Sir，”他的PA深深吸了一口气，以及天知道她是什么时候进来的，Mycroft为自己丧失了如此基础的判断力感到震惊，“虽然我是来提醒您下午的日程安排的，但是……恕我直言，您这是摧残。”

她显然是指散落在盘子边缘的不成形状的酥皮。

Mycroft默不作声地抬头看她。

Anthea抿了抿嘴唇，清了清嗓子，说：“原定于今天下午——”

“我记得我说过我在节食。”Mycroft打断她。

“是的，您说过。”Anthea回答说。

“那么，你可否告诉我一下这块蛋糕出现在这里的理由？”Mycroft的银叉指着盘子里的蛋糕。

“这是一份礼物。”Anthea面不改色地回答。

“礼物。”Mycroft重复着，“但是我记得我已经禁止了这类礼物。”

“没错，您确实禁止了‘蛋糕、甜点类’的礼物出现在您的桌子上，我记得很清楚，那是十三天前的事情。”Anthea回答得如同计算机预设答案一般，“但是很遗憾，Sir，这块蛋糕到达我们楼层的时候，外观并没有显示这是一块蛋糕。”

“难道你丝毫不担心这是什么具有破坏力和杀伤力的东西？”Mycroft尽量保持着平稳的语气。

“当然不。第一，我们进行过检测，确保没有安全问题，”Anthea轻快地回答，“第二，这份礼物来自苏格兰场，我们没有理由质疑同僚的情谊。”

“地址可能是伪造。”Mycroft指出。

“当然。但是考虑到它是由苏格兰场的警探亲自送过来的，我想应该不存在捏造地址、掉包、故意投毒之类的可能性。”Anthea微笑，“而且是我亲手带回来的。”

Mycroft的脸色更加阴沉了。他推开蛋糕盘子，让那块一口未动却已经体无完肤的蛋糕尽可能远地离开他的视线。

然后他说：“Anthea，我想你应该明白你是在为我工作。”

“是的，Sir。”Anthea回答说，“我当然是在为您工作，这一点毋庸置疑。但是由于私人秘书这一职务的特殊性，有时候我不得不对您的私人事务做出安排。而您，作为我的长官，也应当完全相信，这些安排，是经过仔细分析和研究后得出的最优结果。”

“在这件事上，我不这样认为。”Mycroft指着那块蛋糕，“你比任何人都清楚那件事。那件事情的发生，完全不在掌控之内。我们应该庆幸没有造成更坏的结果，而不是在这些小事上纠缠不休。”

“没有人——”Anthea分辩着。

Mycroft侧了侧头，目光瞟向那块蛋糕。

“那也不能算是纠缠不休，Sir，恕我直言。”Anthea吸了一口气，“那件事情不止影响了您一个人。”

“那你如何定义这种行为？”Mycroft反问道，“你如何定义，打个比方，每天给你送花这种行为？你如何定义每天约你出去吃饭这种行为？你如何定义在你屡次拒绝后仍然坚持以上行为的行为？”

“如果我爱这个人，这当然不算是纠缠不休。”Anthea破釜沉舟一般地说。

“假设你对这个人没有基本的好感呢？比如交通部的Peter？我记得他追你不止三个月了。”

“这完全不同。您不能确定是否缺乏最基本的好感。”

“为什么不？”Mycroft像是鹰盯着猎物一样盯着她，“如果我不能够确定，那么谁可以确定？你吗？我亲爱的小姑娘？”

“您也许低估了那件事情的影响和——”Anthea明显想说什么，但是被打断了。

“我认为没有。”Mycroft说，“我的判断仍然准确，仍然值得信任。Anthea，你在不该你管的领域投入了太多的热情。这于你我都没有任何好处。我希望这件事不会再发生。你应该知道怎么做。正确的做法。”

“如果这是最后一次，我就直言不讳了。”Anthea直视着Mycroft，“这不公平，对探长而言，这非常不公平。”

“公平，Anthea，”Mycroft语调平稳，“是谁让你有了这种可笑的想法？那让我们说回事情的本源。难道那件事的发生是出于我自己的意愿？难道我不是最大的受害者？难道对我而言，那件事就是公平的？况且，我已经和他说得不能更清楚了。”

“我的想法和您恰恰相反，”Anthea紧紧捏着她的黑莓，“如果您说得足够清楚，那么这块蛋糕就不会出现在这里。探长并不是无事可做。我没有任何指责您的意思，Sir，您这样一味地否认对您或者别人都没有任何好处。”

“那么我要承认吗？我要承认一件我完全不知道的事情？借用你的话来说，这公平吗？”Mycroft指尖交叉，双手放在桌面上，“你的意见我会考量。但是就目前而言，这件事没有任何可以商讨的余地。我的想法和前言相同。我不希望，也不建议，你继续涉足此事。如果必要，我将会采取强制措施。你我都不希望看到这个。你的工作是为我减轻负担，而不是增加负担。你应该明白。”

Anthea沉默了一小会儿，说：“是的，我明白。”

Mycroft轻微地点了点头，也陷入了沉默。

他很少和自己的助理这样说话。目前为止，Anthea是他最满意的助理。他甚至可以把Sherlock的事情都全权委托给她。但是这件事情不行。和Gregory Lestrade探长的这件事情不行。他不认为失去一年多的感情记忆会对自己有什么坏处，尤其是，他对这段所谓的感情怀着质疑态度。他并不怀疑自己所看到的证据，包括Sherlock给他的，Anthea给他的，Lestrade探长给他的，和他自己发现的。那些证据环环相扣，几乎不可能作伪。而他依然保持着抗拒心理。他对此抗拒的原因是，他有充分的理由认为他和那个男人不可能发展出一段可以称之为爱情的感情。

“我记得你是来说日程的。”Mycroft忽然打破沉默，“没记错的话今天下午的会议是和内政部还有MI5。”

“是的。”Anthea回答他，“刚才接到内政大臣私人秘书的电话，会议的地点有所变动。”

“换成哪儿了？”Mycroft问，同时他忽然有种强烈的、不好的预感。

“苏格兰场。”Anthea回答，忍不住露出微笑。

  
02、

Mycroft到达预定的餐厅的时候，比他预计的晚了三十五分钟。他不知道邀约者的晚到在普通的社交生活中意味着什么。但是从对方的短信上来看，似乎并不介意。Mycroft已经想好了一套说辞，来解释他迟来并非有意而是由于无法脱身的公事。当然，公事嘛，其实也就是由着他的心意，否则谁能让他加班？他之前有那么一段时间，风雨无阻地准时下班，丝毫不在意他下班的时间正好是大部分人勤勉工作的时间。所以当Mycroft请领班引路的时候，他正在思考着他的潜意识对这次晚餐有多么抗拒。

领班还没有带到地方，Mycroft已经看到了那个男人的背影。懒散地靠在椅子上，头已经把椅子当成了枕头，手指在桌子上毫无规律地敲击着。

一点都不得体。

Mycroft坚信，如果不是环境如此安静，那个男人早就会用刀叉奏起交响曲了。不，也许他已经这么干过了。因为他绕到男人对面的时候，不可避免地注意到刀叉的位移。

Mycroft向领班点头示意，瞥到那个男人从椅子上弹起来，努力把自己定型成一个端正的坐姿。

Mycroft在领班递给他菜单的时候对着空气翻了个小白眼。而当他不得不面对着对面的男人时，他露出了无懈可击的笑容。

“很抱歉，Lestrade探长，因公事缠身，我不得不——”

“没关系，Myc。”

Mycroft的话没有说完就被打断了。Gregory Lestrade正在用一种可以称得上是温柔而热切的眼光看着他。他避开了视线。

“Mycroft。”Mycroft觉得自己应该就这个问题发表一点看法，他翻着菜单，“虽然我更倾向于Holmes一类的称呼，但是如果你坚持的话。”

“好吧，Mycroft。”Lestrade探长没有在意这种细节，亦或者是已经习惯被纠正，总之他很快又说道，“我只是习惯，你知道的。”

“我不知道。”Mycroft说。他知道自己的态度生硬冰冷又倨傲，但是他毫无来由地怒上心头，他刷刷作响地翻着自己的菜单，飞快而精准报上菜名。

“这只是……”Gregory好像在想什么，又好像在犹豫，“只是口头禅，这样。没有别的意思。”

Mycroft啪地合上菜单，第一次直视着Gregory Lestrade，他清楚地知道自己现在的表情。因为他在对方的脸上看到了不安、紧张和困惑。

“该你了。”Mycroft保持着自己的语调。

“啥？”Gregory完全没有跟上他的节奏。

“点菜。”Mycroft说。

Gregory看一眼领班，又看一眼Mycroft，最后看回自己面前的菜单，他打开菜单，胡乱翻着，明显根本没想过还有点菜这么一回事。

“你坐在这里四十五分钟，难道就没有想想今天晚上吃什么吗？”Mycroft不由自主地出言讽刺，“难道你就这么一动不动地坐着，还是你另有所图？”

这句话取得了良好的效果。

他看得出Lestrade的指节在泛白，他看得到菜单的轻微颤抖。而面对这一切，Mycroft感受到了前所未有的舒畅。他知道现在的自己和Sherlock根本相差无几。优雅的礼仪、隐喻的话语、得体的表情，那些在他进入社交圈之后千锤百炼的技巧现在跟他起码隔着十个英吉利海峡。Mycroft难以解释这种失控。也许是因为上周他和内政大臣在苏格兰场开会时，这位探长毫无遮拦的热情眼神；也可能是在会议休息期间，这位探长无比亲昵地在他和内政大臣的谈话中打了个岔；更有可能是在会议结束后，这位探长那不知收敛地喊了他的名字，让整个会场尚未离开的人员瞩目。好了，这下全苏格兰场和内政部都知道他和这位探长之间的破事了。内政部漏得和筛子一样，会让全英国都知道他和这位探长之间说不清道不明的不明不白的关系。没准还会添油加醋。没准他就是泰晤士报的下一个头条。没准他应该自己去写个标题。

“抱歉，先生。”一旁的领班像是受不了他们之间剑拔弩张的沉默，“您点的应该是两人份的食物。头盘、汤、主菜都是两份，沙拉和甜点各一份。”

“不可能。”Mycroft斩钉截铁地说。

而Lestrade则露出了困惑的表情。

“您可以自己看，先生。”领班说着就让Mycroft看了记录。

“我从不吃五分熟。”Mycroft说，然后他抬头看了一眼对面的男人。

“我喜欢五分熟。”Gregory似乎全身都放松下来了，微微笑着看着Mycroft，眼里是Mycroft现在最不想看到的那种神情。

那眼神里像是有许多深情，每一缕都像一根绳索，每一根绳索都像是要把Mycroft捆得紧紧的，紧得让他窒息。Mycroft不喜欢窒息。

“先生？”领班轻声询问他。

“就这样吧，”Mycroft暴躁地说，“白葡萄酒。”

真正的战争在领班离开后才开始。

“Myc……Mycroft，”Gregory在注意在Mycroft的阴郁目光后迅速改口，他从桌子下面像是变魔法一样凭空掏出一个精致的蛋糕盒子，推到Mycroft的面前，“给你的。”

Mycroft注视着盒子。一半的思维用来回忆他受训时关于自我克制的内容，一半思维用来自我克制。但是这依然缓解不了他看到那个盒子时候的怒气。怒气凭空而来，就如同这个小盒子一样。

对面的人还在絮絮叨叨。

“我少放了点糖，所以吃起来可能不是那么松软，”Gregory解释着，“本来我打算试试减糖配方来着，但是你给我的那个方子我只成功过一次，要是失败就赶不上今天吃饭的时候带给你了。你可以分成三块，其实也不算很甜，我……Mycroft？”

Mycroft的手指稳定而有力地将那个盒子推离自己的范围。

“很抱歉，探长。”Mycroft说，“但是我今天绝非为此而来。”

“我知道。”Lestrade的手指抵住盒子的另一侧，“这就算是一份礼物吧。”

“无功不受禄。”Mycroft说，手指从盒子上收回，“承蒙错爱，我已经接受了不少的礼物。我的PA认为，是我的表述不够清楚，引起了你的误会。今晚之所以邀请你共赴晚餐，正是因为那些不够完整或者清晰的表述需要修正。这是我的目的，探长。”

盒子被Lestrade缓缓地推过来。他注视着Mycroft。

“不。”Mycroft说，“你以为这是和解的信号。你从前天开始准备蛋糕的材料。你说你因为害怕减糖配方失败所以没有用，但是那是谎言，探长。你至少试了三次。但是这三次都失败了。所以你不得不改用正常的配方。你请假了。难道你不觉得为了烘焙这种事情请假是非常不可思议的吗？刚熨好的衬衫，很少穿的西服。啊，香水。探长，我想我在电话里充分说明了，这不是一次约会。但你就差捧着玫瑰花了。我想这大概就是我们彼此的认知差异，Lestrade先生。”

Lestrade没有说话。Mycroft自认为能够清晰看出他在思考什么。

沉默横亘在二人之间。

Mycroft喜欢这样的沉默。他是最后一个发言的人。他的言语对对方产生了巨大的压迫。他说的每一个字都会像一根钉子一样深深地钉在对方心里，打破那脆弱的防线。时间是最好的发酵剂。Mycroft不打算先开口。无论他先说什么，都会给对方可趁之机，让对方从他已经编制好的罗网中逃掉。不。Lestrade警官明显已经陷入了紧张的状态。他要做的是让这种紧张的情绪进一步膨胀，从而击溃他。之后，无论Mycroft要听到什么，对方都会老老实实告诉他。Mycroft谨慎地观察着对面男人的每一个细微的表情。他那微微蹙起的眉头。不自然的嘴角。紧绷的下巴。Mycroft对自己的成果很满意，虽然他忘记了这不是一场对异国特工的审讯。

“我知道，Myc。”Lestrade如Mycroft所料打破了沉默，在他接触到Mycroft的目光后，耸了耸肩膀，“好吧好吧，Mycroft。我知道。你的意思我都知道。但是……”

Mycroft注意到他紧张地弯了弯手指。

“我在想。”Lestrade注视着他，“我知道你已经忘记了。但是，为什么，我是说，为什么我们不重新开始呢？”

Mycroft没有说话。

“我知道你想不起以前的事情，Myc。”Lestrade探长继续在对面说着，就好像是一座火山，他的所有勇气逼着他把那些话喷薄而出，“我知道让你接受这样的事情非常困难。谁都不想一觉醒来身边睡了一个陌生人还说是恋人什么的。”

说到这里，Mycroft看到他非常勉强地笑了一下。

“但是也许我们可以重新开始，Myc。”Lestrade继续说着，“为什么不呢，你没有那些过去，没关系。你可以把我当做一个追求你的陌生人。”

他的眼睛亮晶晶的，里面也许闪着叫希望之光的东西。

Mycroft依然没有开口。他的怒气很奇怪地在一瞬间消失了。取而代之的是冷静。他故意保持沉默。他知道对方会继续说下去。他现在不能开口。

果然，Lestrade又傻乎乎地开了口。

“这样我们也可以不提过去的那些事情，如果你一直想不起来也没关系，Myc。”他看着Mycroft，眼睛里的柔情马上就要溢出来了，“就把我当成一个陌生人，但是给我一个机会。”

Mycroft思考着是应该继续保持沉默直到对方因为摸不透自己的心意而慌张还是现在就断然拒绝。

“先生，你的酒。”端着杯子的服务生走过来，对Mycroft说。

Mycroft接过杯子，晃了晃，闻了闻，点了点头，算是满意。

服务生很快为他们两个人分完酒，离开了。而在此期间，他们两个人都没有说一句话。

Mycroft端起杯子，朝着对面的男人示意。

“为了女王的健康。”Mycroft说。

Lestrade探长显然被这样的理由震慑了。但是下一秒，他的困惑和震惊被微笑替代。

甜蜜、欣赏，还有一点……？宠溺？Mycroft对这个微笑的分析结果非常不满意。他不能理解对方的思路。因此，他浅浅喝了一口之后，都来不及好好品味酒的后味就决定开口。

“我很高兴你能这么想。”Mycroft说，同时他又捕捉到了探长眼里的希望之光，“但是很抱歉，我拒绝。”

火并不是一次就能熄灭的。第一次扑灭了之后，还会有很多星星点点的蓄势待发的火星。Mycroft看着对面那双琥珀色的眼睛，那里面刺眼的希望之光在他说出那句话的时候，碎裂成了黯淡的火星。

Mycroft知道自己需要再加一把劲。

“恕我直言，探长，”Mycroft双手交叉顶着下颌，丝毫没有意识到他这个动作和他弟弟的相似之处，“你能意识到企图让我想起来这件事情没有可行性让我非常高兴。但是对于你另外一项提议我还是必须拒绝，因为同样没有可行性。”

“这不是公务，Mycroft。”Lestrade露出不可置信的表情，“我不是在和你说公事，我——”

他很快地闭了嘴，让服务生把他们两个人的头盘放好。

“谢谢。”他低声对那个服务生说。

“我知道这不是公事。”Mycroft在服务生离开之后说，“如果是公事，你这种提议根本没有说出来的必要和机会。”

Lestrade却对眼前的食物没有任何兴趣。即使汤很快也上桌了，他还是一点食欲都没有。

“为什么？”他问。

Mycroft叹了一口气。

“我非得说出来吗，探长？”Mycroft用带着同情和怜悯的目光注视着对方。

Lestrade随便地搅了搅自己的汤，没有说话。

“我并不想那样刻薄。”Mycroft说，“人应该给自己留余地，探长。”

Lestrade低着头，Mycroft看不到他的眼睛。

但是当探长抬头的时候，嘴边又挂着熟悉的微笑。那个笑容就好像是暴风雨里的一艘小船，明明摇摇欲坠，却始终不肯沉没。

“也许呢？”他对Mycroft说，“我只需要一个机会。只要你不这么抗拒我，也许我们还可以像是以前一样。”

Mycroft有意地停顿了一会儿。

然后他说。

“不可能。”

Lestrade深深吸了一口气，问：“为什么？”

“如果这是你要的，那我可以坦诚相告。”Mycroft慢条斯理地说，“为什么我应当爱你，探长？如果你的企图如你所说，是想要重新构筑一段关系而不是逼迫我找回那该死的记忆，我为什么要轻易接受一个陌生人的求爱？我为什么要回应你，探长？因为你浅薄、无知、愚蠢？因为你空怀理想，因为你有伟大的不求回报的爱？那你就守着你的爱和诺言，不要希求一丝一毫的回报。这就是我的回答。”

Mycroft说话的时候，Lestrade一直注视着窗外。似乎阴沉的天气里，有什么令他着迷不已的东西。

上菜的服务生显然是被他们之间的沉默吓到了。他小心地询问着那份没有动过的食物要不要收掉。

Mycroft摇了摇头，示意他把那份五分熟的牛排放在Lestrade那边。

“我不知道你在耍什么把戏，Mycroft。”Lestrade整个身子都对着窗户，Mycroft只能看到他的侧脸，Lestrade继续说道，“有的时候，我觉得你什么都记得。”

Mycroft没有说话。

“就比如这个。”Lestrade转了过来，指着他前面的五分熟的牛排，“你记得我们在外面吃饭都是你点菜，你也记得我更喜欢五分熟，但是你说你完全不记得我。”

Mycroft割牛排的刀停了一停。

“你告诉我，Mycroft，你怎么解释这个。”Lestrade把他的餐盘往前狠狠推了一把，“用你那Holmes的大脑想出一个合理的解释。告诉我。”

“我不知道。”Mycroft很快地简短地回答。

“你不知道。”Lestrade笑了，“你不知道。行。你不知道，所以我想，也许你遇到了什么难处，可能你有什么苦衷。但是都不是。你非得说你忘了。好。既然你说你忘了，我也没法逼你想起来。那我只能说我们重新开始，然后呢，你说什么？”

Mycroft看着对面笑得比哭还难看的人，斟酌着词汇。

但是Lestrade明显有更多的内容要发泄。

“浅薄。无知。我他妈的才是受够你们兄弟两个了。我当初就应该相信Sherlock。我到底他妈的为什么相信你？”Lestrade的声音越来越大，Mycroft不得不向着露出疑惑眼神的服务生摇摇手，表示他们没问题。

“我到底错在哪儿？”Lestrade忽然问Mycroft，“我他妈的到底错哪儿了？”

“你没有错。”Mycroft说。

“但是你拒绝我。”Lestrade盯着他。

“那不是你的错。”Mycroft说，“也许是我的品味有问题。”

“那么我不合你的品味。”Lestrade又笑了，“那你当初……操。”

“探长，你有没有想过，”Mycroft的语气更像是劝慰，“你要找的人也许不是我。”

“啥？”Lestrade像是听到了什么不可思议的笑话一样看着他。

“我是说，你有没有想过，”Mycroft说，“跟你在一起的人，不是我。”

“什么玩意儿？”Lestrade皱着眉头。

“我没有那部分记忆，也没有那部分情感。我听Anthea说过，那一年里，我的行事风格和以往迥异。”Mycroft语气很平静，“但是我对此没有丝毫记忆。也许你可以简单地认为，那是我的一个孪生兄弟。他出现了。然后他消失了。”

“你有其他的兄弟？”Lestrade不可置信。

“当然不。”Mycroft的怒气又忽然冒上来。天啊，他到底在和一个什么样的人说话！

“我只是打个比方。”Mycroft强压着怒火，力图让自己平静下来，“你要找的应该是消失的那个人，探长。那不是我。”

“但是我只能找到你。”Lestrade说。

“这就是问题所在，探长。”Mycroft以为自己终于解释清楚了。

“你的意思是，不管怎么说，我们都不可能在一起了。”Lestrade眼里的带着希望的火星也在一点一点黯淡，“是这个意思，对吧。”

“对。”Mycroft一锤定音。

“那你说那么多屁话干什么？”不知道为什么，Lestrade看起来像是解脱了一样，他靠在椅子上，头枕在椅子边缘，恢复了Mycroft第一眼看到他的时候的姿势。

“很抱歉，我只是在解释。”Mycroft官方地回答着。

“抱歉？”Lestrade忽然坐直了，他恶狠狠地瞪着Mycroft，“你每天都在说抱歉，但是你从来不知道什么是抱歉。”

然后他深吸一口气，抓过酒杯，一仰脖子全部灌了下去。

“好了。我受够了。”Lestrade对Mycroft说，扯出一个笑，“我会如你所愿。全部如你所愿。”

他晃晃悠悠站起来。

“你的蛋糕。”Mycroft指着那个小盒子对他说。他觉得这是自己出于对蛋糕的敬意。每一块甜点都不应该被糟蹋，不是吗？

“蛋糕？”Lestrade低下头，嗤笑一声，“你留着吧。不会再有下一块了。我也只会做这么多了。”

Mycroft还想说点什么，但是Lestrade的声音先飘了过来。

“Mycroft，你猜怎么着，”Lestrade双手撑在桌子上，压低身体，视线与Mycroft平行，“这是我听过最烂的分手理由。”

他说完那句话就头也不回地走了。

Mycroft看着他晃晃悠悠的背影，皱了皱眉头，然后继续低头吃自己的晚餐。

一块一块切好之后，Mycroft看着对面没有动过一口的餐盘，忽然觉得自己也许应该为自己分辨一句。

“我真的不记得。”他对着自己说。

也许是对着对面的空气和完整的牛排说。

  
03、

“所以折磨一个探长的感觉怎么样？一定让你那龌蹉阴冷的内心得到了无尽的满足。真应该让mummy看看你是怎么对待Lestrade。简直是丢脸。一个三岁的孩子都会比你更出色。”他的弟弟坐在对面的沙发上，甚至不给他一个正脸，指责的言语如同十四行诗一样流畅。

“难得你知道自己只有两岁。”Mycroft毫不留情地予以回击，但是接过军医递给他的茶的时候，还是抬起头来笑了笑，如同往常一样，“Sherlock，我不是来和你斗嘴的。”

“蛋糕?”John拿着两个碟子,“这是昨天我的病人送给我的，应该还能吃。”

“你又忘记他可悲的牙了，John。”Sherlock敏捷地伸手夺过一个碟子。

“谢谢，”Mycroft看着那块蛋糕，“但是确实不用了。”

他最近对甜点确实没什么欲望。倒不是因为牙齿。那天他从餐厅里带回来的蛋糕一直放在冰箱里。老实说，他根本不知道为什么要带回来又为什么要把蛋糕妥善地放在冰箱里。好像他会吃掉它一样。奇怪的是，自从他带回来了那块蛋糕，他对甜点的欲望迅速衰退。每次他看到一块精巧的甜点的时候，他总是想起那块孤零零的在冰箱里的蛋糕。它不知道它根本不会被吃掉。它被满怀温度和爱意地制作出来，但是现在只能在冰箱里待着，等到Mycroft某一天把它清理出去。这种感觉让Mycroft觉得吃其他的甜点是一种罪过，确切来说，是一种背叛。Mycroft认为这种感觉非常荒谬，并且不可容忍。但是无论他如何强迫自己，他在面对其他甜点的时候就像是面对着一堆搔首弄死卖弄风情的应召女，根本没有欲望。Mycroft隐约意识到事情有一点失控。比如，他的欲望从来没有像这样不听从他的内心。强大、固执、毫无道理和逻辑。

“你龌蹉的案件和你那阴暗的内心一样让我恶心。”Sherlock趾高气昂地抱着他的小提琴，蛋糕被他放在一边，此刻他的手指勾在琴弦上，时不时地发出噪音，像是竖着尾巴的猫看到入侵自己领域的外敌，企图将对方吓走一样。

“不要这么孩子气，”Mycroft说着对旁边的军医露出一个抱歉我弟弟就是这么讨人嫌的标准的长兄式的表情，“你应该再考虑考虑。对你来说没有害处。”

“你在这里就是最大的害处。”Sherlock回击他，“你从头到脚就写着无聊无聊无聊和无聊。”

“收回你的偏见，Sherlock。”Mycroft用他的伞戳着地面，“这案子与我无关。”

“John，今天是世界末日吗？”Sherlock大声嘲笑着，“Mycroft居然说他的案子和他自己没关系？亲爱的哥哥，难道不是美国西海岸有死了只老鼠也和你有关系吗？”

“那个……？”被点名了的军医一脸无辜地看着斗气的兄弟，默默地咽下自己的那块蛋糕。

“我如果能自己去，也不会来找你，Sherlock。”Mycroft说。

“那你就挪动一下。如果你愿意多跑跑腿，就可以省下买跑步机的钱。腐败的政府官员。”

“这无关运动，我接下来的行程安排非常紧张，没办法亲自去现场。”

“但是你有时间去打击一个打击伦敦犯罪的探长。”Sherlock冷哼一声。

“我在和你说案子。”Mycroft明显不想谈起这个话题。

“我对你的案子没兴趣。”Sherlock说，“我不接受。”

Mycroft把身边的档案袋递过去，看着Sherlock，说：“你也许应该先看看。”

“不。”Sherlock让那只档案袋尴尬地悬在空中，没有一点伸手去接的意思，“我知道你说的案子，我没兴趣。”

Mycroft转而看向正准备出门的军医。

军医朝他耸耸肩。

Mycroft只好收回手，把档案袋放在茶桌上。

“我希望你会改变心意。”他说。

“噢，你赶紧拿走。我可不想在我的桌子上看到什么最高机密的东西然后第二天屁股后面跟了一组神经兮兮的没有经过良好训练就敢出来混的情报人员。”Sherlock看都不看那个档案袋一眼，仿佛多看一眼他就会被那个档案袋恶心到一样。

“这是我的决定，我亲爱的弟弟。”Mycroft放弃了说服行动。

“你总是那么热衷于为他人做决定，我亲爱的哥哥。”Sherlock哼了一声，“难怪你总是独自一人。”

“你好像意有所指。”Mycroft轻微地抬高了下颌。

“当然没有。”Sherlock露出一个虚伪的笑容，“绝对没有。”

“我希望如此。”Mycroft不打算再和他纠缠下去，看了看表，“我该走了。我还是建议你看看这份档案。”

“把它拿走。”Sherlock灵巧地从椅子上翻起身，胡乱地趿着拖鞋，跳上了另一端的沙发，“我最近委托满了。”

“Sherlock，我的信用卡在哪里。”迟迟没有出门的军医满屋子找着他的信用卡。

“推掉你手上的案子。”Mycroft站起来，走到他弟弟面前。

“不。这个更有趣。”侦探抬头瞪着他的哥哥，“在你处理好自己的事情之前，不要把爪子伸到我这里来，Mycroft。”

“抱歉，但是我的卡——”John小心翼翼地插在这剑拔弩张的两兄弟中间。

“桌子上。”

“茶几下面。”

两个声音同时响起。

两兄弟对视着。

“我昨天放在桌子上的。”Sherlock说。

“我看到在茶几下面的地毯上。”Mycroft回击道。

“桌子上……没有。”军医继续着寻卡之旅，“茶几下面，我看看……是在这里。啊哈，多谢了，Mycroft。”

Sherlock哼了一声。

“不用谢，John。”Mycroft微笑着看着他的弟弟，“如果你真的拒绝我的案子，你会后悔的。就算是我，也很久没有看到过如此令人着迷的东西了，Sherlock。”

“就算是你。”Sherlock虚张声势地张牙舞爪，“噢，快来看看骄傲的Mycroft。你一定又觉得你是世界上智商最高的那个，收起你那副表情，Mycroft。”

“不，Sherly，”Mycroft用雨伞撑着地，“我和你不同，我相当有自知之明。我不过是我们两个中间比较聪明的那个。”

这句话似乎彻底激怒了Sherlock。

他跳起来，站在沙发上，眯着眼睛俯视着他哥哥。

“把你脸上悔恨的表情收起来再说这句话。我提到Lestrade的时候我真应该给你一面镜子，你才能看到自己露出的那种恶心表情。噢，”他拉长了声调，“就是现在，Mycroft，你那恶心的眼神里写满了悔恨、痛苦和不安。我只是说了他的名字而已。让我猜猜看，你为什么对一块蛋糕露出那么令人反胃的表情？有人用蛋糕给你做了一个Lestrade的裸体放在你的餐盘里？不，你不会因为这种事情气得像只蠢鳄鱼。我想想，我想想，蛋糕……啊，蛋糕。如果不是蛋糕本身有问题，那只能是蛋糕的来源了。不要用那种表情看着我，Mycroft，你知道我说的都是对的，不要试图打断我，你一辈子都在打断我。啊，我说中了。我就知道我说中了。你不满意被当成一个小学女生对待吗，送蛋糕是多么浪漫的表现啊。当然，John，不包括你的那个该死的病人，祝他的痔疮恶化。”

“Sherlock！”出言阻止的是好不容易找到信用卡又找不到手机的军医，“他不是痔疮——”

“无所谓，”Sherlock挥手打断他，“总之就是，难以言喻。”

这期间Mycroft罕见地没有说一句话。他抬头看着Sherlock。直到对方慷慨激昂的演讲结束。

“我没有悔恨。”Mycroft声音平静地说，“我也看不出有任何值得悔恨的理由。”

“直面你的内心吧，Mycroft，”Sherlock慢慢逼近他，“你就是懦弱，你不敢承认自己的错，你不敢承认你的悔恨，你甚至不敢去考虑你做错了可能性。为什么呢？因为你是伟大的Mycroft，因为你完美到不可能犯错——”

“闭嘴。”Mycroft说，他的伞重重地敲击在地面。

“承认自己有错对你来说有多困难，亲爱的哥哥？”Sherlock的嘴根本没有停下一瞬间，“承认自己是个庸俗的凡人打击到你脆弱而敏感的自尊——”

“我说了闭嘴。”Mycroft几乎是在一瞬间就把伞尖顶到了Sherlock的肩膀上，脸色阴沉。

“哦，哥哥。”Sherlock翘起了嘴角，伸手弹了弹伞尖，“这里面是刀还是子弹？”

“Myc，Mycroft？”撅着屁股在藤椅下面找手机的John刚把头从椅子下面太起来，就看到这样的场面。

“淡定点，军医。”Sherlock的脸上浮上讽刺的笑意，“Mycroft有几百种能杀了我的方法，这么简单粗暴不是他的性格。他可以做得更干净利落而不是留下你这样一个目击证人，不过他如果真的动手，我建议你立刻朝他开枪，也许还能活命。”

“闭嘴。”Mycroft只是重复着之前的话。

“否则？”Sherlock说，“别忘了这屋子里有7个监控，你亲自布置的。你要让你罪行被记录吗？还是你准备事后销毁？哦，你会让mummy伤心的，不，你已经让她伤心了。”

“啥？”John准确地抓住了重点，紧张地环顾着室内的各种隐秘角落，“你以前从来没告诉过我，Sherlock！”

Mycroft的伞尖在颤抖。

“你以为我不敢？”Mycroft声音低沉，“我能使之成为事实的理由超乎你的想象，Sherlock，不要以为——”

“你当然敢。”Sherlock脸上是满不在乎的笑容，“你先是让一个苏格兰探长崩溃，现在又因为他准备杀害你的弟弟和一个无辜的退役军医，你当然敢。你敢做一切事情，除了承认你犯过错——”

“我没有错！”Mycroft一把扔掉伞，一把揪住他弟弟的领子，把他拉到自己面前，近到他能感觉到对方的鼻息，“我没有错。为什么你也这样说？”

说完他松开了Sherlock，把对方扔到沙发上，弯腰去捡自己的伞。

“每个人都说这件事情是我的责任。”他慢慢站起来，向窗边走过去，只留给Sherlock一个背影，“每个人都这么说。好像真的是我的错一样。”

说完他陷入了沉默。

事实上，整间屋子都陷入了沉默。

John看了看在沙发上盯着天花板的Sherlock，又看了看对着玻璃一言不发的Mycroft，叹口气。

“那个……”他试图打破僵局。

“抱歉，John。”Mycroft先接过了话题。他转过来，脸上的神色已经温和多了。他试图像平常那样微笑，然后走向John，说：“很抱歉，有些时候，失控在所难免。”

“你刚才不会是真的想要？”John看着Mycroft从自己身边走过去，朝着头骨先生走过去，下意识般地问道。

“啊，你说那个。”Mycroft伸手抓住了头骨先生，“当然不是。兄弟之间总是这样，你知道的。”

不我不知道。John在心里默默地想着。

“这只是我们之间的一点小小的乐子罢了。”Mycroft又补充道。

然后沉默再次来袭。

John认为此刻的最佳战略是迅速找到手机或者不带手机就出门。他可不想被Mycroft清理掉或者看到这两个兄弟真的动起手来。

“我不明白你的意思。”Sherlock忽然说。

啥？

在John完全不知道Sherlock是在说什么或者是对谁说的时候，Mycroft已经很快地回答了。

“你应当明白。”他说，“我也需要有人无条件地站在我这边。”

“那不该是我。”Sherlock回答得更快。

“Sherlock，”Mycroft更像是叹息，“有的时候，我只是需要。”

尴尬的沉默第三次来袭。

John加快搜寻手机的脚步。

Mycroft的手指叩击在头骨先生上。

John不由得仔细听了听。也许是暗码？

“放弃思考吧，John，”Sherlock忽然说，“你的小脑袋注定与思考无缘。这不是什么暗号。他只是心烦。”

“心烦？”John挪开桌子上的一本封皮都快要脱落的书，“Mycroft，如果你是因为Gregory的话，我可以——”

出乎他意料地，Mycroft迅速地转过身来，下颌如同往常一样微微太高着，打断了他的话。

“不。”Mycroft说，“谢谢你的好心，但是不。”

“John!”

“那个，我就是想帮个忙，”John忽略了Sherlock的声音，“我是说，你们现在这样，你肯定也不好受吧，虽然他说——”

“我不理解，”Mycroft跨着步子向他走来，最后站定的时候伞尖在地板上发出了嘭的一声。他看了看完全状况外的军医，又看了一眼已经坐直的Sherlock，开口说道：“我不理解这件事情，Watson医生，每个人都归咎于我。他本人，我的助理，我的弟弟，还有你。当然还有一些其他人。每个人都归咎于我。我对此表示不能理解。”

他的手并不如平时那样平稳，呼吸也比平时来得更急促。

“为什么每个人都认为这件事错在我？”他提高了声音，“因为失忆的是我？因为不记得的人是我？因为拒绝了他的人是我？看在上帝的份上，为什么没人站在我的角度想一想？”

“Mycroft！”Sherlock突然朝着他喊了一声，“不要——”

而Mycroft甚至都没有看他一眼。

“为什么我要接受一个陌生的男人？为什么我要为我从未做过的事情负责？你们甚至不问问我是否能接受一个男人。”Mycroft的声调继续提高，“现在都变成了我的错。每个人都在责怪我，认为我背信弃义，始乱终弃。为什么？就因为他——”

“够了，Mycroft。”Sherlock又喊道。

“不，Sherly。”Mycroft深深吸了一口气，“就因为他是个中年的遭妻子遗弃的探长？就因为他宣称的不求回报的爱情？因为他是弱者，所以我必须为那些我不记得的、也不认为是根据自己心智判断而做的事情负责？我不是慈善家，也不是该死的救济站。我有我自己的情感，有我自己的判断。而你们竟因此而指责我。为什么我会忘记？如果真的如此重要，为什么我没忘记你，Sherly？我甚至没忘记那个从阿富汗回来的军医，但是我忘记了，据你们所说，我的爱人？给我一个理由，Sherlock。否则就不要再指责我。”

“没有人指责你，Mycroft。”

声音从门口传来，Mycroft仿佛石化了一般。

过了好一会儿，他才能转动自己的脑袋，确认那个声音确实是那个人。

Lestrade探长大步走进房间，绕过Mycroft，递给John一个文件袋，说：“你们要的档案。两天之内还给我。”

然后他对着Sherlock说：“两天之内，不许有污点，不许剪裁，要完好无损地还给我，Sherlock，否则我就让你再也进不了现场。明白吗？”

但是他不等Sherlock回答，又对另一个Holmes说：“没有人指责你。我已经跟他们解释清楚了。”

Mycroft第一次觉得词穷。他想说什么，但是不知道该说什么。

然而对方又开口了。声音小得多。

“忘记我不是你的错，Mycroft，”他叹气，“爱上你也不是我的错。但是你说得对。”

“什么？”Mycroft艰难地从喉咙里挤出一个词。

“他消失了。”Lestrade说着，伸手拍了拍Mycroft的肩膀，仿佛是安慰一般，之后就朝门口走去。

“两天之内，别忘了。”他在出门之前向屋子里的人补充一句。

“啊，好，好的。”John是房间里唯一一个能勉强做出回答的人。他看看Mycroft又看看Sherlock,做出了一个伟大的决定,他追上了Lestrade,说:“不介意带我一程吧，我去超市。”

然后他们两个人消失在门口。

  
04

“追上去，道个歉，也许……”Sherlock靠在沙发上，对还僵硬在原处的Mycroft说。

Mycroft没有说话，他僵直地站在那里，如果不是Sherlock了解他的哥哥，没准要以为Mycroft犯了什么病。但是Sherlock了解他哥哥。他没有说话，让Mycroft的CPU自行高速运转。

过了一会儿，Mycroft慢慢走过来，问他：“May I？”

Sherlock哼一声，说：“请便。”

然后他不情愿地往沙发边上挪了挪。

但是Mycroft没有坐在他身边。他原地转了一圈，像是确定什么一样，然后坐在了沙发前面，背靠在沙发上。

“我不知道这样是否合适,”Mycroft把伞放在他身边,两腿伸直，叹息一般地说道。

“当然不合适。”Sherlock说，“mummy是不会让你坐在地上的。”

“我没说这件事，”Mycroft敲着地面，“另外我以为你会躺着。”

Mycroft说这话的时候往后看了一眼，正好看到Sherlock的大长腿从空中划过，他笑了笑，那微笑的意思就是看，我说了吧？

Sherlock不吃他这套。

“仍旧不合适。”Sherlock说，“如果你说的是Lestrade的事情的话。”

“他曾经说，他应该选择相信你。”Mycroft说，“这是什么意思？”

“他可怜的小脑袋终于反应过来了，他当然应该选择我。”Sherlock的语气里透露出掩饰不了的得意，“他终于意识到你的脑子不是那么正常了。”

“你的话有歧义，我是否可以谨慎地理解为，”Mycroft的手指无意识地在地面上画着圈，“你和这位探长先生——”

他的话还没有说完，就听到Sherlock发出一声惨绝人寰的怪异叫声。

“不要用你的龌龊想法来衡量我！”Sherlock朝着他喊着,“你这个——”

“肮脏腐朽的秃头胖子。”Mycroft替他说了下去。他的手指还在地板上划着，“我很少遇到这种事情，Sherly。这是彻头彻尾的失控。”

他的左手握成拳，又缓慢松开，如此反复着。

“这种感觉，”Mycroft缓慢地说着，Sherlock在他身后翻着白眼望着天花板，“我从未体会过。你知道这像是什么吗，Sherly？他好像知道一些我不知道的东西。在我的人生里，有一些东西我不知道，但是他知道。我知道那些都是真的。但是我没法信任他。Sherly，你会怎么做，如果你的委托人的证言没有旁证？”

“我不知道。这取决于他说的内容、他本身之类的。”Sherlock烦躁地翻了个身，背对Mycroft，“但是你知道他没有说谎。”

“对，我知道。从他第一次见我的时候，我就知道他说的都是实话。”Mycroft左手抓过雨伞，紧紧地握着，“但是我依然难以信任他。”

“自相矛盾。”Sherlock嗤之以鼻，“你已经发现了真相但是你居然不接受。”

“人类就是如此。”Mycroft说，“我得承认我有常人的弱点。”

“得了吧。逃避事实？”

“不，Sherlock。他知道那些我不知道的事情。你明白吗？就像小时候我们两个做的那些事情一样，只有我们知道，路过的人什么都不知道。你还记得我们怎么看待那些人吗？我没办法容忍自己也被那样看待。”

“他不会，他没那么聪明。”

“我会。”

“你会把自己当成一个一无所知的傻瓜？”

“对。因此我不能容忍。我无法容忍我不知道那些我本该知道的东西，而另一个人却对此了如指掌。他甚至有可能说谎，但是我无法求证谎言的细节。这种感觉糟透了。”

“你自己可以判断。”

“我判断了。这就是判断的结果。但是你看，这一团糟。”

Sherlock没说话，他翻了个身，望着天花板，伸出右手搭在了Mycroft的肩膀上。这看起来像是一种无声的安慰。

“我知道他说的是真的，因为我保留着一些奇异的、难以解释的行为和感受。那些几乎是本能行为，完全不过脑子。那种时候我觉得像是有另外一个人格操纵了我一眼。实在太糟糕了。”

“你可能需要一个医生，哥哥。”

“是么？”Mycroft轻轻拍着Sherlock的手，就像是拍着把爪子放在他肩头的大型犬一样，“脑外科还是心理医生？”

“也许都要，”Sherlock没有收回手，而是侧着头看Mycroft，“不，你应该去找mummy。”

“为什么？”Mycroft回头看他，“mummy又没有失忆过。”

“但是她恋爱过。”

“当然，但是……现在不行。”

“实际上，mummy让我叫你回去。”Sherlock有点不太情愿地说，同时抽回自己的手。

“你告诉她了？”Mycroft无意识地提高了一点声调。

“她本来就知道。”Sherlock皱着眉头看他，“去年圣诞节，你和Lestrade……你把这个也忘了？”

“当然。过去十四个月关于他的事情我一点都不记得。”

“那可是圣诞节，Mycroft！”

“原谅我。你是说我和那位探长一起回家过了圣诞节？”

“正确。早知道你会失忆，就算是炸了伦敦我去年也不会回去。”

而Mycroft看起来一点都没听到他的话。他神色紧张，像是知道了有恐怖分子联合了CIA要来炸议会大厦一样。

“他见过mummy?”Mycroft声音有点不安。

“你没听到我刚才说什么吗？”Sherlock开始有点烦躁。

“他，见过mummy？”Mycroft的重音咬得很精准。

“你那不正常的大脑已经影响听觉了吗！”Sherlock忍不住嘲讽。

“他见过mummy。”Mycroft像是被什么噩耗沉重打击了一样，缓慢地一字一顿地说。

“是，对，当然，的确，确实，毫无疑问。”Sherlock飞快地吐出一连串表示肯定的词汇。

“而你现在才告诉我，Sherlock！我根本不知道他见过mummy！”

“我以为你知道。难道他自己不会告诉你吗？啊，你根本没让他有机会说出口，还是他说了但是被你否定了？可悲的小Micky。”Sherlock欢乐地像是拿到了超大份的圣诞礼物，“现在知道也不算太晚。”

Mycroft姿势不那么优雅地从地上爬起来，掸掸身上，拿起他在沙发上的外套，一边对Sherlock说：“我得重新评估一下这件事情。替我给John道歉，今天可能吓到他了。当然，我还是建议你接下这个案件。还有，不许跟mummy说今天的事情。”

“我已经说了。”Sherlock挥着他的手机。

“再见。”Mycroft说，径直走了出去。

“Mycroft。”Sherlock在他的身影要消失的时候忽然说，“我会的。”

Mycroft停下脚步，回头看了他一眼，微笑着说：“我知道。”

05、

Mycroft在安全屋里耐心地等待着。

从221B出来，Mycroft径直去了医院。尽管Jason医师一直抱怨着他既不预约又不排队还不遵医嘱，但是他还是耐心地给Mycroft做了全套的检查。

“没有异常。”Jason医生说，指着他的核磁共振影像，“跟上次来的时候一样。”

“但是我最近情绪非常不稳定，极大地影响我的生活。”就算是Mycroft，对着医生也要说实话。

“其他症状？比如，头疼、头晕，呕吐，记忆力减退，睡眠障碍？”Jason医生例行询问。

“没有。”Mycroft照实回答。

Jason医生叹气，他转过身，目光从屏幕上的脑部影像挪到Mycroft本人的脸上，说：“Holmes先生，从医学角度来讲，我认为你现在非常健康，起码比起一年前要好得多。”

Mycroft端坐在桌旁的软椅上，耐心地和医生解释：“但是事实是，那次事故并没有造成我的失忆。我的失忆恰巧是一个月前，也就是你认为我已经非常健康的是那个时候，开始的。”

“我不排除失忆是功能性障碍的可能性。”Jason医生说，“但是，Holmes先生，我建议你同样考虑心因性失忆的可能性。”

“毫无道理。”Mycroft迅速反驳，“我这一年都过得很快乐。”

无需对面医师的提醒，话一出口，Mycroft就意识到这句话的问题。

我这一年都过得很快乐。Mycroft心里不断重复着这句话。这是他不可能说出的话。先且不论他是不是会如此直白地表达自己的感受，作为一个失忆的人能脱口而出过去一年的感受就是非常奇怪的事情。又来了。这种下意识地、未经思考就说出来的话。就仿佛是另一个人说的一样。Mycroft极力这样想。但是他依然不能否认，说出这句话的时候，有一种奇异的熟悉感，仿佛他真的对过去一年的生活感到非常满意。

Mycroft从沉思中回神的时候，Jason医生已经说了很多话了。

“……我建议你考虑精神科的医师，Holmes先生。现在人类对记忆的研究并不是那么深入，有很多问题尚未得到解决。有些人会丧失瞬间记忆，也有的人遭受打击后会记忆错位，就我所知，你这样的病例非常罕见。但是不管怎么说，从我的专业领域出发，Holmes先生，你非常健康。当然，我建议你定期复检。”

“好的。”Mycroft用得体的微笑掩饰自己走神的事实，“另外，医生，精神科的医师，你有推荐的人选吗？毕竟你们是专业的。”

“这可不在我的业务范畴。”Jason医师笑着回答，“但是你这种特殊的病例，我知道一个人感兴趣，如果你需要的话， Maguire先生。我把他的地址写给你，不过这次你要预约。”

说着，Jason医师就扯过一张纸，刷刷地写下两行字。

“当然。预约是美德。”Mycroft接过纸条的时候说，“谢谢你，医生。”

转身走人的Mycroft瞬间把这句话抛到了脑后。

他采取一如既往的手段，温和有礼表达了对Maguire医师久仰大名，心向往之，已聊备薄酒，望阁下能屈尊纡贵，不吝至寒舍一叙的想法。

当然 Maguire医生不是因为他这些废话才来的。

他一进门就对Mycroft说：“失忆，嗯？”

“幸会。”Mycroft伸出手，带着公式化的微笑。

Maguire医生大咧咧地在沙发上坐下，彻底让Mycroft的手落了空，他伸出指头示意Mycroft也坐下，“我对你那一套不感兴趣。我知道你是谁，你的助理说得很清楚。实际上我对你是谁也不感兴趣。Holmes，对吧？Holmes，你说你一年前受过重伤，导致脑震荡，但是当时没有任何记忆方面的问题？”

“没有。”Mycroft回答得干脆利落。他非常明白，对眼前的人没有必要玩虚的，这个人和他的兄弟一样，只需要足够的信息。

“短期记忆也没有问题？”Maguire医生问。

“没有。”Mycroft摊了摊手。

“记忆混乱？”

“没有。”

“有意思。”Maguire医生露出了一个不算好看的笑容，他非常专注地看着Mycroft，“我需要你本人说明一下你失忆当天的情景。你能回忆起当时的情况吗？”

“这是本月3号的事情，也就是17天前。”Mycroft说，之后他停顿了一下，似乎在犹豫要不要说，他看了一眼Maguire医生，问，“我需要说出所有的细节吗？”

“像你这样的人物一定明白，只有专业人员才能判断什么有用。”Maguire医生翘起腿，“另外我有些渴了，有茶吗？”

“抱歉。”Mycroft立刻站起来向餐厅走去。

安全屋并不大。餐厅不过是几步之遥。Mycroft点火烧水，分茶，准备牛奶，动作一气呵成。

在水壶发出轻微响声的时候，Mycroft说：“那天早晨我在家里醒来，是惊醒的。因为我感觉不对。我旁边躺了一个人。”

他背对着外面的人，声音低沉，语速缓慢。

“这对大部分男人来说也许非常正常，可能是前一晚的宿醉或者什么。但这绝对不可能在我身上发生。因为我从不带情人回家，也不跟她们一起入睡。所以可想而知，当我发现身边躺了一个人的时候，是多么不安。”

水开了。Mycroft把水倒入茶壶，端着托盘走出来。

“牛奶和糖，请自便。”Mycroft说，“职业本能让我差点就毙了她。”

Mycroft不知道为什么，他在描述的时候，刻意地把那个人说成是一个女性。不，他不是歧视同性恋。虽然他对Sherlock大喊大叫的时候说他们都没有考虑过他是不是个gay，但是实际上他和Sherlock都清楚他的性取向。他只是不想让这个人，或者是别人，知道他和那位探长之间的事情。毫无理由，毫无逻辑。

Mycroft冷静自持地看着Maguire医生往他的杯子里丢了三块糖，然后优雅地拿起自己一块糖都没有的茶。

“这样粗鲁的行为当然惊醒了她。在一番不太友好的交流之后，她告诉我她是我的女友。我当时非常震怒。当然，也非常惊慌。”Mycroft搅着茶，“我和她之前认识，她和我的弟弟……有着非常良好的关系，我想。我从未想过我会和这位令人尊敬的女士搞到床上，甚至是长期关系。但是周围的一切又证明她说的是真的。寝具的图案是我不可能选择那种。窗帘颜色太艳丽而地毯颜色太深沉。床头灯太活泼但是床头柜又很典雅。一看就知道这不是出自一个人的手笔。除非这个人性格多变，审美趣味不成熟。但绝不会是我。当然，医生，我必须考虑这是否存在在我昏睡期间——由于我不知道我到底昏睡了多久，可能是一次正常的睡眠，也可能更久——有人绑架了我并刻意布置了这样一个房间的可能性。我逐一检视了衣柜、浴室、厨房、餐厅、书房、会客厅。如果这是一个陷阱，那么这个陷阱几乎是无可挑剔。我完全看不出这位女士的所留下的痕迹是刻意的、短期的、仓促的。看起来她在我的房子里生活了很长一段时间，至少半年。而这绝不可能发生。我没有早晨看报纸和新闻的习惯，医生，而且我坚信那些东西不值得一看。加上这位女士一直在我耳边喋喋不休，而我又心存疑惑，我做了一个假设。如果我能平安地去上班，那么至少可以证明这不是谁布下的局。因为仿制我的家如果算是容易的话，仿制我的办公场所几乎是不可能的。那天我比平时早十五分钟去上班。准备处理公务的时候，我终于意识到什么不对了。我记忆中的工作和眼前的至少有一年的时间差。当我意识到这一点的时候，我首先和我的助理确认了时间。确实我所处的时间点比我以为的要晚了十四个月。不多一天，不少一天，刚刚好十四个月，也就是一年零两个月。”

“你的事故发生时间是？具体的？”Maguire医生忽然插话道。

“去年八月十四。”Mycroft喝了一口茶。苦！他不动声色地放下了茶杯。

“那就是十五个月前。”Maguire医生若有所思，“这次事故给你造成多少损失？”他挥动着手臂，“不止是身体上的，对你的事业，有多大创伤？”

Mycroft笑了出来。

“实际上，医生，没有。”他回答说，“我受伤，就是对我事业最大的影响。”

“那次事故没有影响你的职务。”

“正确。”

“那么失忆呢？”

“也完全没有。”Mycroft说，“很奇怪的一点是，工作事务，只要我看到相关资料，就能马上回忆起来。非但是事件本身，与之相关的事情都能想起来。而梳理一年的事务大概也就花费了一天时间。所以很少有人知道我现在的问题。”

“这么说，你都想起来了。”

“不，除了一点。”

“那位女士？”

“是的。关于她，我的认知只停留在十四个月前。凡是涉及她的事情，我都不记得。”

“那么我来总结一下，你在毫无预兆的情况下，对过去十四个月毫无印象，现在而言，大部分你已经想起来了，缺失的是情感方面的记忆。”

“完全正确。”Mycroft眼睁睁地看着对方又加了一块糖，“不仅如此。我最近的情绪也愈发难以控制，很多时候会做出非理性的行为。”

“暴躁易怒？敏感多情？高兴起来像个傻子，哭起来像个疯子？”Maguire医生列举了诸多症状。

Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，斟酌着说：“只有第一项，医生。”

“哦，好的。”Maguire医生动手给自己倒了一杯热茶，“我猜想你的暴躁来源是那位与你同居的先生。”

Mycroft无法掩饰自己的惊诧。

“不要对你的心理医师撒谎。”Maguire医生说，“否则你的心理治疗有什么意义？你的用词，你的语气，对我来说都太明显不过了，Holmes先生。现在我需要更多的，关于你们之间的信息。”

Mycroft思考了片刻，没有拒绝。

  
06、

“你的案例我会持续跟进。”Maguire医生在听完一个冗长狗血的故事之后摇摇欲坠地说，“我会安排一个全面的检查，然后联系你的助理。”

“就目前而言，有什么好的建议吗？”Mycroft问。

“没有。”Maguire医生睁着大眼睛，像只松鼠一样看着他，“我还不知道你那倒霉催的故事有没有用。可能就是正常的后遗症。我需要更详细的检查报告。当然，我希望这是功能性障碍。如果是心因性失忆，那你的情感障碍就大了点，Holmes先生。”

“情感障碍。”Mycroft揉着自己的太阳穴，“我想我并没有什么情感方面的障碍。”

“那要我说了算。”Maguire医生不屑地哼了一声，“我才是专家。”

“那么静候您的安排。”Mycroft如此回答道。

“不，Holmes先生，”Maguire医生站起来，走到他面前，弯下腰，“你现在应该说，医生我们来一发吧。”

Mycroft只是露出一个得体的微笑，平静地注视着对方，说：“很抱歉，我知道你并没有这个意愿，鉴于你有一个兴趣相投的妻子和三个孩子。所以这个笑话也并不好笑。如果你是想要使我受到惊吓以期能看到我所谓的情感流露的话，我只能抱歉地说，再试试别的。”

“不。”Maguire医生直起身子，“我已经知道了。现在，我单方面宣布诊疗结束。如果你有异议，可以当庭提出，过期不候。”

看着对方夸张、格格不入又乱七八糟的表情动作语气台词，Mycroft却露出了会心的笑容。

“附议，”他说，“不介意的话，请让我送你一程。”

“当然不介意。”Maguire医生说，“因为我是路痴。”

直到坐上车，Mycroft才知道这个松鼠医生并不是要回家或者回诊所。

“酒吧，谢谢。”松鼠医生说得轻松随意。

Mycroft在他身边正襟危坐，在心里感慨世风日下，但是他依然问道：“哪家酒吧，医生？”

“随便。”Maguire医生说，“你喜欢的？让我熟悉一下你的品味，也好早日打开你的心扉。”

“我不去酒吧，抱歉。”

“难道你都没有夜生活？”

“我的夜晚属于莎士比亚、洛克和马基雅维利。”

“那就随便一家吧，小帅哥，你总是去酒吧的吧？”Maguire医生探头问手握方向盘的Jeff。

Jeff从后视镜里看着Mycroft，直到Mycroft轻轻点头，他才说：“离这里最近的，可以吗？”

“不，挑个热闹点的。”Maguire医生要求道。

Jeff又从后视镜里看看Mycroft。Mycroft点点头。

Jeff发动了汽车。

“这样的话，”Maguire医生说，“比起你，我更好奇那位……女士，是怎么忍受你枯燥乏味的生活的。”

“我也同样好奇。”Mycroft回答说。

“……”Maguire医生想了一会儿，说，“或许我可以和那位女士见个面，这样有利于——”

“不行。”Mycroft强硬地打断了他。

“为什么？”Maguire医生探索般地看着他。

“这个，”Mycroft微笑，指了指自己的脑袋，“跟你说过了，医生，有时候，我自己也不理解自己。”

Maguire在下车前再没有说过话。

但是到了酒吧门口的时候，Mycroft还是装模作样地下车送了送他。

“非常期待下次与您会面，医生。”Mycroft眼里闪烁着也许能被称之为真诚的东西。

“不这么刻板的话，也许你的症状都会有所缓解。”Maguire医生踏入酒吧之前，堆出一个虚伪的微笑对Mycroft说，“这是专业建议，请遵医嘱。”

“也许这只是我的生活方式。”Mycroft对着他的背影补充一句，“希望你有个美好的夜晚。”

而松鼠医生已经抱着他的大尾巴窜进了酒吧。

Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，准备上车。

“hey！Myc！”

“你在叫谁？”

“Myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyc！”

醉醺醺的声音引起了他的注意。

“他妈的你在瞎喊什么！”

他朝着声音传来的地方看。那是两个像是拧麻花的时候拧在一起的男人一起从隔壁的酒吧往外走，互相缠得歪歪扭扭的，他实在是没法分出是谁挂在了谁身上。其中一个好像是要往他这里走，还对他夸张地挥着手，而另一个像是要往反方向走。于是在力的微妙作用下，拧在一起的两个人同时被自己或者对方绊倒了。

“艹！”一个大声抱怨着。

“Mickyyyyyyyyy！”另一个摇摇晃晃地爬起来，又喊道。

Mycroft现在总算能确定那是谁了。他看着对方跌跌撞撞地走了一步之后又被什么东西，当然很可能是左脚或者右脚，绊倒。

应该是扶他起来还是上车走人？

“这谁？”另外那个摔在地上的家伙已经坚强地爬了起来，在Mycroft还在犹豫的时候，一把捞起了地上的Lestrade。

两个人又恢复到麻花状。

Mycroft认为自己应该离开。

因为干涉一位正直的警察的私事是不好的、不正确的。而不是因为难以言表的、不合逻辑的愤怒。

Fuck！他在心里说。那个松鼠说得容易。他根本不知道如果剥离了优雅的伪装，下面会是什么。如果穿的不是这身衣服，他应该把对方打得满地找牙。

两个都是。

“Myc是我前男友。”

Mycroft的一只脚刚刚伸进车里，就听到背后传来这样一句话。

“前两天刚分手。”

醉醺醺的声音阻止了他的身体探入车门的动作。

“分手理由他妈的超级棒。”

Mycroft深吸一口气，收回脚，重新站稳在地面上。

“他缩他失忆了。”

Mycroft紧紧捏着车门。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，失忆！”另一个声音爆发出一阵大笑，“你这前男友不会是当编剧的吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

Mycroft犹豫了一下，从车里拿出了他的伞。

“Sir？”感觉事态不对的Jeff赶紧从车上下来，他用目光请示是需要联系增援还是就地解决。他虽然不是专职保镖，但是对付两个醉鬼依旧绰绰有余。

“私人事务。”Mycroft对他笑了笑，脱掉了西服外套，递到他手上。Jeff眼疾手快地接住了。

“你的前任也不赖嘛，这么快就找了个小男票。”

“嗯？前任？你说Myc？你见过他？他不会到这种地方来的。不过他——”

Lestrade的话没说完。因为他的脸颊受到一记重拳。

Mycroft干净利落地转身出拳甚至没有一点犹豫。他出拳的力道之大，非常轻松就让这两个缠在一起的人分开了。

Lestrade就这么被他打了出去。他踉踉跄跄往后退了几步，一屁股坐在了酒吧门前的台阶上。

Mycroft一步跨过去，弯下腰，拎着他的领子在他耳边咬着牙说：“注意你的言辞，探长。我不是谁的男朋友。”

Lestrade被他拎着领子，呼吸带着酒气全部扑到了他的脸上。Lestrade定定地看着他，像是在努力理解他的话的内容，平时温暖的眼眸里，现在全部是Mycroft压抑着愤怒的面容。被Mycroft打过的地方瞬间肿起，鼻子似乎也有点出血。

Mycroft等了很久，对方都没有说一句话。当然也许实际上只过了一分钟。但是Mycroft觉得那实在太久了，当他这么近距离地看着这个男人的时候，当他注视着他的眼睛的时候，当他看到那莫名其妙地该死的微笑的时候。

Mycroft松开了手，把这个烂醉的男人重新扔回地面上。是自己失控了。他转过身去，深深呼吸。寒凉的空气也许能让他的理智回归。

“Myc！”

别说是空气了，就是把北冰洋浇到他头上都熄灭不了他无名的怒火。

“我他妈的不是Myc！”Mycroft转身冲着地上的男人吼道，他拽着对方的领子，拳头高高举起，“我他妈的也不是谁的男朋友！闭上你的嘴，别他妈的整天乱说！”

妈的我要换个心理医师。这是Mycroft理智回归后的第一个想法。随便他妈的吃点什么药都比在街上发神经病好。

Mycroft最终还是没下手。他自暴自弃地把那个男人扔到地上，站起来，决定回去好好睡个觉，让Anthea找个靠谱的心理医生来，他需要药物。

“你他妈的……”

Mycroft还没意识到发生了什么，整个人就被扑倒在地，同时肚子上挨了重重的一拳。

“你他妈的居然打他！”

之前和Lestrade难舍难分的那个醉鬼，不知道什么时候从哪儿爬了起来，不知道是Mycroft的施虐行为激起了他的正义感，还是被打得迷迷糊糊的Lestrade激起了他的同情心，可能是一起互诉衷肠的天涯沦落人被揍了让他非常不爽，总之他用毫无章法的醉汉风格直扑Mycroft。

Mycroft的后脑勺磕在了车门上，Jeff准备过来帮他一把的时候，他挥手让他回到车里。

他在心里默默计数，算着自己挨了多少咒骂和拳头。然后他摸到自己的伞。

这里面是枪还是刀，他的Sherly今天上午的时候问他。

他又轻轻放开了。还不是时候。

因此他先是用漂亮的格斗技巧踢开了在他身上胡拍乱捶的男人，并把对方掀翻在地，以自身体重压制着对方，一拳接一拳地打在对方身上。

“你认识他才多久？”Mycroft一拳打在男人的颧骨上，“两个小时不到？”

“你就开始为他说话了？”又是一拳。

“你们也不过是打算随便找个地方打一炮而已，我说错了？”Mycroft的拳头停在距离对方的眼眶不到一厘米的地方。

“他妈的关你什么事？”醉汉的力量大得惊人，他掀翻Mycroft，趁机踢了Mycroft两脚，恶狠狠地，“前男友？”

Mycroft双手撑地，喘了几口气。这几下不是一般的疼。他怀疑自己的格斗技巧有所退步。

“这两下就不行了？”醉得不轻的男人挑衅他，“说是失忆，其实是不行吧——”

Mycroft晃晃悠悠站起来，阴沉地看着对方的嘴一开一合。

他忽然想起自己的格斗教练曾经说过一句话。

“在你决定打死对方之前，不要轻易出手。”

Mycroft觉得现在是出手的时候了。

他左右活动一下脖子，手腕和手指，忽视身上的疼痛感，平静地问：“你有什么遗言？”

“哈？”醉醺醺的男人完全跟不上他的思维，“你他妈——”

“你喜欢什么死因？”Mycroft又问。

“被你操死。”这时候醉鬼的反应出奇得快。

Mycroft深吸一口气，说：“很好。我会给你找一个合适的理由。安息吧。”

话声刚落，他就迅捷地扼住了男人的喉咙，在对方没反应过来之前，就把对方抵在了车门上，随后是对腹部的重击，两拳下去，Mycroft确信自己听到了肋骨断裂的声音。

男人奋力挣扎着，Mycroft则丝毫不给他还手的机会。

Jeff是第一次看到这样的上司。凶狠、野蛮、残酷。

“Sir。”他忍不住喊出声。

他在Mycroft身边近五年。从来没有见过Mycroft亲自动手。甚至连开枪这样的事情都没有发生过。Mycroft永远高高在上，运筹帷幄，他从来没想过Mycroft也会动手打人。

Mycroft没有听到。他头脑中的那条名为理智的弦已经崩断了。他统治的理智之国灰飞烟灭了。

他重复着一个动作，一次又一次毫不留情地重击着男人的腹部、胸部，他松开了扼住男人喉咙的手，重重地打在男人的头上。

他觉得自己在说什么。但是他不知道自己说了什么。

他看着男人一开一合的嘴，仿佛在回答他什么。但是他听不到。他能听到的全部是血液的嗡鸣声，是骨头折断的声音。

“我真的……真的……不知道……”

那个男人声音从遥远的地方传过来，带着哽咽和喘息。

“我要是知道……知道……他是你的……”

Mycroft停止了动作。

男人大口地喘着气。

“我绝对不会……不会动他的……”

“现在知道还不算晚。”Mycroft听见自己说，同时拳头像是有意识一样，又重击在对方的腹部，“人死之前，总是会知道一点真理的。”

也许是这一拳太重，也许是喝得太多，男人哇得一声吐了出来。

吐在了Mycroft身上。

马甲下摆，裤子，鞋子都沾满了呕吐物。

Mycroft没有说话。

没有说话的Mycroft显然更加有威慑力。

那个醉汉似乎知道如果自己不说点什么，今天就真的会死在这里。也许人死之前真的会知道一点真理，他口齿不清地说：“他，他已经……走了……”

Mycroft马上意识到对方在说什么。他回头去看，本来应该有人的台阶上，现在只剩下一件外套。

而在路的不远处，有一个摇摇晃晃的身影。

“滚。”Mycroft说，然后朝那个身影跑过去。

“我们都住在黄色潜水艇，黄色潜水艇，黄色潜水艇……”Lestrade唱得很欢快，还转了一个圈，然后一头撞到了一个路灯。他揉了揉头，一手拉住路灯，欢快地以路灯为中心转了个圈，继续唱：“我们都住在黄色潜水艇，黄色潜水艇，黄色潜水艇……”

Mycroft被这样的画面震惊了。他有点移不动步子，他不知道是不是应该过去把那个男人拉回来。

一句还没唱完，他整个人又飞了出去。从地上爬起来的时候，他嘴里还嘟囔着：“我们都住在黄色潜水艇，黄色潜水艇，黄色潜水艇……”

Mycroft正要去把他拉起来的时候，从Lestrade身边经过的连胡子都白了的老头跟着唱了起来。

“我们都住在黄色潜水艇，黄色潜水艇，黄色潜水艇……”老头儿一边唱一边把Lestrade从地上拉了起来。

起来还晕晕乎乎的Lestrade露出傻乎乎的笑容，跟着老头一起拍着手反复唱着那一句，唱着唱着又摇摇晃晃地转了一个圈。

看着他又要摔倒，Mycroft下意识地扶了他一把。

Lestrade回头看到他，冲他笑了一下，口齿不清地说：“hey，Myc。”

“不对，那是hey Jude。”老头说，然后自顾自地唱起来：“nanananananana，hey jude~~~~~~~”

眼见着Lestrade也要跟着na起来，Mycroft一把拉住了他就往车的方向走。

Lestrade被他拉得踉踉跄跄，还不忘跟着老头的节拍nananana地含混不清地唱起来。

Mycroft费了一点劲把Lestrade塞进车里。而那个醉鬼已经不见了。

“Sir，去哪里？”Jeff小心翼翼地问。之前他要给Mycroft披上外套，被Mycroft拒绝了。反而被指示把台阶上的那件外套收好。

Mycroft看了看醉得不省人事的Lestrade，又看了看自己身上的脏兮兮的衣服，他思考了一下哪个更难以忍受。答案很简单。

“回我家。”他说。

  
07、

Lestrade在车上很安静，这让Mycroft松了一口气。如果Lestrade在车上继续喊着Myc或者唱Beatles，他可真是受不了。

但是Lestrade出奇得安静。可能是刚才闹得太累了，也可能是忽然到了暖和的车里，他似乎一下就睡过去了。头抵着玻璃，背朝着Mycroft，微微蜷缩起来。

Mycroft看着他的背，脑子里一片空白。

他应该想想的。想想今天是多么波澜壮阔的一天。在他的人生里，还没有一天像是今天一样。中午他差点把Sherly揍一顿，下午把那些破事都告诉一个刚认识不久的松鼠，而到了晚上，他真的去打了一架，还被人吐了一身。要知道，他上一次真刀真枪地和人干架，起码都是十五年前的事情了。

捷豹安安静静地行驶着。Mycroft的目光转向窗外。他看到熟悉的街道、熟悉的建筑，还有他自己的、模糊不清的倒影。

Mycroft觉得自己应该想点什么，但实际上他只是看着自己的倒影出神。脸上有一块青紫的瘀痕，估计是被那个混蛋打的。忽然，那些被打过被踢过的部位，像是在一瞬间忽然都回过神一样，一个个都叫嚣着疼痛。Mycroft想揉一下肚子。但是他看了一眼马甲，决定还是忍一忍。

车停了。Mycroft率先下车，然后交代从车里出来的Jeff：“你带探长去客房，房间温度调高。明天我自己开车，Ben也不用过来了。你这两天去找一下那个醉鬼，适当地善后，不要出什么纰漏。账走我的卡。”

Mycroft一边说，一边往门口走。开门的时候，他忽然对身后的扶着Lestrade的Jeff说：“他身上的衣服不要动，一会儿把他的外套也拿来。”

Mycroft用最快的速度把身上的脏衣服扒下来，简单处理一下，放到脏衣篮里。随后他非常迅速地洗了一个澡。洗澡的时候，他看到自己腹部的淤青，戳了戳，疼得倒吸了一口气。但是好在只是皮外伤，骨头脏器都没有伤到。倒沐浴露的时候，他加大了分量，总算是觉得洗掉了混杂着酒精味和呕吐物的味道。

洗干净的Mycroft裹着毛茸茸的浴袍，心情似乎也缓和了那么一点。

他想起了Lestrade，认为自己应该尽一点地主之谊。于是他在衣柜找了半天，但是忧郁地发现自己只有两套睡衣，一套旧的，一套更旧。

他拎着那套新一点的，打着腹稿。终于他找到一种圆润地、极具有美感的说辞，相信就算是让法国总统穿上他的旧睡衣也是有可能的，他才慢慢朝着客房挪着步子。

他站在客房门口，大约有那么半分钟吧，终于敲了敲门。门里没有回应。他又傻愣愣地站了一会，才小心翼翼地推开了门。

房间的温度对他来说略微有些高。Lestrade依旧保持着婴儿般蜷缩的睡姿。Mycroft拿不准是因为他本来就这样入睡，还是因为有些冷。他就这么穿着一件薄衬衫，没有盖被子。

这不是Holmes家的待客之道。当Mycroft就着月光帮Lestrade脱鞋子的时候，他这么想。既然人已经接到自己家了，就算是客人。不能让客人在睡觉的时候着凉感冒，更何况他都已经找出了一套旧睡衣了。

鞋子袜子不是难点。Mycroft把探长转过来，解探长衬衫纽扣的时候，手有些抖。他不确定自己现在的行为是什么。从他的角度讲，他只是想帮助一个醉酒的男人换一套睡衣，好让他好好睡个觉。但是如果Lestrade醒了呢？他会怎么想？他在一个陌生的房间，黑暗里，只有月光，而一个穿着睡衣的男人在解他的衬衫扣子？

Mycroft想到这里，手马上停了下来。他几乎立刻演绎出Lestrade的心理活动。他会认为这是一场和解性爱。而这是Mycroft不希望他认为的。

Mycroft觉得指尖冰凉，他不确定要不要继续下去。但是身下的男人好像毫无知觉，只是换了一个姿势继续睡一样。而Mycroft面临着两难的困境。一方面，他不想冒着被Lestrade发现的风险，继续解扣子。另一方面，他也不能冒着Lestrade会发现的风险，把上面那几个扣子扣上。就这么放着不管？但是他确确实实已经解开了四个扣子。第二天Lestrade醒来依然会发现。他也许可以说个谎？说自己全然不知情？缺乏说服力。

Mycroft试探性地碰了碰Lestrade，发现对方依旧呼吸绵长而均匀。那么现在的问题就是扣上还是继续解开。Mycroft的手指在第五个扣子和第四个扣子上犹豫着滑动，一不小心碰到了Lestrade的皮肤。Mycroft几乎是被烫了一下。他有点惊恐地马上看Lestrade的反应，结果发现对方依然是呼呼大睡。

一瞬间，Mycroft觉得自己是反应过激了。他没必要这么小心翼翼的，不是吗？如果他吵醒了Lestrade，他完全可以把睡衣给他，有礼貌地表示自己希望他穿上睡衣睡觉的要求。

他的手指充分理解了他的大脑。不到半分钟，剩下的扣子全部解开了。这期间Lestrade一点醒来的迹象都没有。Mycroft非常满意。

接下来，他的手指来到了皮带扣。和衬衣不同，Mycroft认为，裤子好解决多了。他要做的全部就是打开皮带扣，拉下拉链，再把裤筒一扒就行了。这种事情他闭着眼睛都可以完成。他这么想着，就开始了行动。

等到他打开皮带扣的时候，他才意识到有什么不对。

闭着眼睛都能完成？

他的手指僵在了那里。

而当温热的感觉覆上他的一只手的时候，他整个人都僵在了那里。

他感觉到Lestrade坐了起来。

Lestrade一只手撑着床，一只手握着他的手。

Mycroft在脑子里迅速过着几种用得上的说辞，他得解释这种情况。

“探长，你喝多了，我在路上遇到你——”他试图找到自己的声调，那种平静的不容置喙的语气。

“Myc。”

这声非常轻，Mycroft觉得如果这不是在夜里，不是在一个四下无人的夜晚，不是在这样一个他连呼吸都听得清楚的时刻，他根本不会听到Lestrade的声音。

然后他感觉到Lestrade的另一只手抚上他的后颈，然后他的额头抵着他的。

“Myc。”

Lestrade又很轻很轻地叫了他一声。Mycroft感觉到他说话时的温热气流，依旧带着酒精的味道。

Lestrade仿佛确认着什么一般，从他的后颈慢慢地抚摸到他的脸。

“Myc。”他说，声音里带着欣喜。

轻吻落在Mycroft的唇边，脸颊，耳侧。

每一个吻都像是羽毛一般。

“你回来了。”Lestrade说，在他落下那些轻吻的间隙。

Mycroft没有回应那些吻。

但他的手像是有自己的意识一样，抚上Lestrade的背，来回地摩挲着。他的另一只手被Lestrade紧紧握着，不知道什么时候，已经变成了十指交扣的样子。

如同受到了鼓励，Lestrade的吻变得炽烈，他的嘴唇压向Mycroft的，几乎是带着掠夺的气息。

Mycroft没有拒绝，纵然他也没有完全接受。他一半的心智沉迷于那个吻，而另一半则认为这不可思议。

这是一个绵长的吻。Mycroft几乎用舌尖舔舐到了对方口腔的每一寸，几乎能辨别出对方喝了几种酒，几乎让他的另一半心智也沉沦。

直到Lestrade的手伸进他的睡衣。

“Myc。”这次是甜腻的呼唤，带着满足和不满足。

Mycroft的头脑几乎成了空白。有那么一瞬，他似乎回到了初恋的年龄。就像是十几岁的毛头小子，不知所措但是又跃跃欲试。

他没有理会Lestrade的那只手。他让那只手为所欲为。而他只索求一个吻。

一个吻。

一个充满魔法的吻。

能让青蛙变回王子的吻。

能让公主苏醒的吻。

他不断加深那个吻，他感觉得到对方的回应。他不知足地索求着更多，而对方似乎有求必应。他紧压着对方的嘴唇，侵略着对方的口腔，掠夺着对方的空气，感官的苏醒让他觉得妙不可言。他忽然有一种欲望。他渴望想起这一切。这些他之前认为不重要的东西，他渴望想起来。

Lestrade的手滑上着他的腰际，在他的背部游走。他能感觉到每一寸的皮肤都有一种渴望，灼热的接触让他战栗。他不知道自己能这么敏感，他甚至忘记了尾椎骨是他的敏感点。

然后他结束了这个吻。

他抚摸着Lestrade的后颈，第一次直视他的眼睛。

温柔的棕色的眼睛。

写满了爱和温暖的眼睛。

Mycroft看着那双眼睛，慢慢地微笑起来。

借着月光，他拭去Lestrade脸上的泪水。他不知道那是谁的眼泪。

Lestrade脸上被他打过的地方留下了深色痕迹。他用拇指轻轻地摩挲着，问：“疼吗？”

Lestrade像是在理解他说的内容一样，看着他很久，才摇了摇头。

“出血了。”Mycroft温柔地擦掉他鼻子下的血迹。

他不知道自己可以这么耐心。也不知道自己可以这么温柔。他以为自己的耐心已经被Sherlock消耗殆尽。他以为自己的温柔只不过是一种礼仪。

之前他能推理出Lestrade没有说谎。现在他知道这种感觉是确实存在的。这种感情如此真切地、深刻地在他心里游走。他无法否认它的存在。

他伸手抱住了Lestrade，艰难地说：“对不起。”

他不知道自己是在为什么道歉。

是之前拒绝了他的解释，还是后来在餐厅的拒绝；是在221B里的无情嘲讽，还是在大街上的失控动手。

也许都是。但是也许都不是。

Mycroft吻了吻Lestrade的额头，把他在自己内裤里到处游走的手捉了出来：“今天不行。”

然后他几乎是哄着Lestrade脱下了裤子和衬衫，换上了睡衣，盖好被子。

做完这一切的Mycroft几乎绝望地发现他自己还保持着半勃的状态。


	8. 狗血三十题之失忆 中

08、

Lestrade是被闹钟吵醒的。他迷迷糊糊抓到吵闹不休的手机，觉得头疼欲裂。确切地说，他全身上下没有什么地方不疼的。

“操。”他嘟囔着，半睡半醒地准备起床上班。

脚刚刚碰到地面，他忽然发现有点不对。

他不是在自己家里。也不是在一个陌生的地方。怎么说呢，他伸手拉开了窗帘，窗外熟悉的景色让他更加肯定，他是在Mycroft的家里。

这间不是主卧。Lestrade晃晃悠悠站起来。他之前从来没在这间过夜。但是他打扫的时候会顺便打扫这间。Mycroft说这是客房。当时他还嘲笑，谁会用到Mycroft家的客卧。结果他给自己找了个答案。

Lestrade坐在床边，试图想起这是怎么一回事。怎么一回事包括他为什么会在Mycroft家里，为什么他还穿着Mycroft的睡衣。

他揉一揉本来就乱蓬蓬的头发，想理出个思绪。昨天他下班之后不想回家，随便找了个酒吧。本来只是想喝两杯，但是遇到了一个话很投机的小帅哥。后来又换成了一个三十多岁的建筑师。再后来可能还有一个职业赌徒。结果大家聚在一起越喝越多，咒骂政府，诅咒首相，让该死的球队教练下地狱，女人都没什么好东西，男人也是。乱七八糟的，Lestrade发现很难说他能想起的最后一件事是什么。可能是一杯加冰的龙舌兰？噢，不对，那是那个墨西哥男人硬塞给他的。那就是纯的伏特加？他记不得酒吧里有没有老毛子了。那杯混合了威士忌和啤酒的烂玩意儿是谁端给他的？他放弃了回忆。去他的吧。还有什么事情能比你在一个号称失忆的前任家里醒来更一塌糊涂的？也许他应该感激上帝，因为他不是在Mycroft的床上醒来的。

Lestrade此刻盯着那扇房门，仿佛和那扇门有什么深仇大恨一样。实际上，他在思考该怎么出去。他拿不准Mycroft在不在。他也拿不准应该怎么面对Mycroft。

Mycroft说的每一句话他都记得。

在餐厅说的。在Sherlock那里说的。他都记得清清楚楚。如果他的理解没有错的话，Mycroft的意思是他希望他们两个人之间最好再没有联系。

所以他为什么会在这里？

Lestrade觉得头更疼了。

但是他不能一直不出去。他不可能一直缩在这个房子里就因为不想见到Mycroft。他迟早要去打开那扇门，除非他能从窗户出去。

从窗户出去？

Lestrade忽然觉得这个方法的可行度已经达到了百分之百，尽管他穿着不是很合身的睡衣，自己的衣服也不知道在哪儿。

先出去再说。这是Lestrade的全部想法。所以他走到窗口，仔细地观察着窗户离地面的距离，窗户开合的大小，以及落地的角度。

“早安。”一个不紧不慢的声音从他背后传来，“新的那套洗漱用品是你的，衣服我拿去洗了还没有烘干。我找到一套新的，应该是你的尺寸。”

Lestrade保持着朝窗外看的姿势一动不动。他没有Mycroft那么机敏。在这种时候，他实在找不出什么话可以说。

“从这里跳下去可不是明智之举，Gregory。”Mycroft在门口说，“如果现在就换衣服去洗漱，也许出门前你还赶得上早餐。”

“什么？”Lestrade像是听到什么不可置信的东西一样，皱着眉头看了一眼Mycroft，但是很快又移开目光，“你叫我什么？”

“Gregory。”Mycroft平静地重复了一遍，“有什么不对的地方吗？”

“为什……算了，没事。”Lestrade说，“如果你不介意的话，我要换衣服了。”

Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，如同很久之前那样，关上了门。

Lestrade决定不去思考任何一点关于这个怪异的早晨的事情。

Holmes的思维不是他能理解的。

他看到床上多出的那套衣服。他对那套衣服有印象。那是Mycroft送给他的礼物之一。可能是Mycroft清理他的东西的时候忘记放进去了。

他开始换衣服的时候，才发现自己身上有不少的淤青。手臂上，腿上，膝盖上。他根据这些痕迹推测自己喝醉酒了之后可能和哪个毛头小子干了一架。这样就解释得通了。

可能是Mycroft路过了，帮了他一把什么的。也许是他死皮赖脸缠着Mycroft，所以Mycroft不得不带着他回来。

他这样想的时候，忽然有一个画面从他脑子里飞速闪过。速度太快，他说不清那是什么。更可能只是一种感觉。也许他昨天晚上梦到Mycroft了。

他穿好衣服抓过手机，看了看时间，发现没什么时间让他磨蹭了。从Mycroft的房子到苏格兰场还有一段很长的很堵的路要走。

他凭着记忆到卫生间，上厕所、洗漱，就像是一个月前一样。除了那根牙刷的颜色不太对。

Lestrade对着镜子的时候才发现自己的脸上也是一块青紫。特么的现在的年轻人也太不懂规矩了，他在心里默默骂着，已经过了打人不打脸的绅士年代了吗！他轻轻按压了一下那块地方，好在不是非常疼，只是看着难看而已。

但是就这个，一会儿到了办公室还是要给那群人解释。Lestrade想一想就觉得头更疼了。

他从卫生间出来以后想给Mycroft打个招呼就走。但是当他在厨房找到Mycroft的时候，他几乎有点挪不动步子。

Mycroft穿着围裙，正在专心致志地煎着一块培根。另一边的水已经开了，但是Mycroft显然有点忙不过来。

“帮我关一下火，Gregory？”Mycroft朝着他说，手里不忘往锅里丢一个鸡蛋，“早餐马上就好，但是早晨总得先喝一杯茶。”

Lestrade帮他关了火，坐在餐桌旁边，看着Mycroft的背影，没有说话。

他能说什么呢？说他多么思念这个背影吗？说他一点也不想在这种时候留在这里吗？他看着Mycroft把培根和蛋分层放到吐司里，均匀抹好黄油，再一切两份。他看着Mycroft把其中一份递过来，而他只是伸手接住了，然后说了一声谢谢。

“不客气，”Mycroft把另外两个盘子端了过来，用一旁的餐巾擦着手，就算是这样的动作，他也能像是指挥家在致谢一样优雅，“希望合你的口味。”

Lestrade咬了一口下去，不知道是什么味道。他对盘子里的正宗英式早餐也提不起兴趣。他抬头看Mycroft，才发现对方眼眶下也是青紫一片。

“你……”Lestrade脱口而出。

Mycroft总是很容易就知道他在说什么。他下意识地摸了摸自己受伤的地方，说：“看着不太好，是吧？今天免不了要和那些人费些口舌了。”

“我们，打架了？”Lestrade觉得简直难以置信，但是眼下两个人都负伤地出现在彼此面前，他觉得没有更合理的解释。

“当然没有。”Mycroft倒了两杯茶，“我遇到一点事情，你看到了，过来帮我解围。”

“不可能。”Lestrade马上否定，“你的保镖呢？”

“我也不是什么时候都带保镖，Gregory。”Mycroft把一杯茶推到Lestrade面前，“我在等Jeff的时候，一个喝多的小混蛋看我不顺眼什么的，谁知道呢，就动手了。”

Lestrade依然觉得不可思议，但是他没有说出来，只是干巴巴地嚼了几口三明治。

“相信我吧，Gregory。这么丢人的事情，谁会轻易说出口？”Mycroft的语气如同以前一样，轻松自若。

“那你——”Lestrade咽下了那口三明治，刚说了两个字就被打断了。

“当然要告诉你。”Mycroft说，端起自己热气腾腾的红茶，“你可是救了我。”

虽然并不是那么令人信服，但是好像又有那么一点可以令人相信。Lestrade也不打算深究下去。

“那你呢，Gregory？”Mycroft问，“昨晚睡得好吗？”

“挺好的。”Lestrade嘟囔着，“应该挺好的。”

“那就好。”Mycroft看着他，手指拨弄着茶杯，“……那间屋子只有Sherlock睡过，虽然我检查过，但是还是担心会有一些，不该出现的东西。”

“没有。”Lestrade咬着三明治含混地说。

“也许会做噩梦什么的。”Mycroft看着他说。

不知道为什么，Lestrade觉得Mycroft的语气里有一点类似期待的东西。听起来不像是担心他做了噩梦，而像是希望他做了噩梦似的。

“没有。”他回答说，“我睡得很好。我都不知道自己是怎么过来的。肯定给你添了不少麻烦吧。”

“麻烦？哦，不，没有。”Mycroft笑了一下，之后他专心对付着自己的早餐，似乎没有交谈的欲望。

Lestrade觉得这样的沉默更加难熬。他胡乱地把三明治塞进嘴里，随便嚼了几口就吞了进去，然后他对Mycroft说：“我想我该走了，要迟到了。”

“我送你，来得及。”Mycroft低着头吃着他的三明治，抬头看了他一眼，“不喝一点？”

Lestrade知道他说的是一口没动过的红茶。他摇摇头。

“早晨喝那么多咖啡对胃不好。”Mycroft说。

时间忽然就停滞了。

他们之间横亘着凝固的时间和忽然无限远的距离。

重新让时间流动起来的是Mycroft的餐刀。餐刀啪的一声掉到地上，打破了时空的凝固。

“你其实都记得吧。”Lestrade看着Mycroft，看着以一种怪异姿势拿着餐刀的男人，“我吃饭的习惯，你都记得的。”

Mycroft没有回答他。

“我被你弄糊涂了，Mycroft。”Lestrade说，“你有的时候看起来什么都忘了，有的时候又像是什么都知道。”

“我确实不记得。”Mycroft的声音坚定又平稳，这让Lestrade想起手术刀，“但是，我知道有些事情一定发生过。”

Lestrade觉得头疼得要炸开了。他是真的被Mycroft搞晕了。Mycroft说的话，在他听起来一点也不比双缝干涉简单。他完全理解不了为什么光既能是粒子又能是波，正如他理解不了为什么Mycroft既能说他完全不记得，又能说他知道发生了什么。

“算了。”他说，“反正Holmes永远占理。现在我们能走了吗？”

说完他站了起来，朝门口走去。

Mycroft仓促地吃完最后一口，随便擦了擦嘴，追了出去。

  
09.

一路上他们两个都没怎么说话。

Gregory望着窗外，希望时间能快点过去，希望他能早一点到苏格兰场。

他不知道Mycroft在玩什么把戏。他偷偷看了一眼Mycroft。看起来Mycroft在目不斜视地开车。但是他觉得Mycroft心事重重。其实从表面上看起来Mycroft和平时并没有什么区别。但是他就是能感觉到Mycroft有心事。

他第一次对Mycroft说“Myc你看起来有心事”的时候，着实把Mycroft吓到了。当时Mycroft正在给红茶里倒牛奶，一个手抖，牛奶洒得到处都是。

“不，没有。”Mycroft一开始极力狡辩。

Gregory记得当时自己笑了出来，他指着牛奶说：“你要在证据面前否认你的罪行？”

“当然不能，探长先生。”Mycroft擦掉桌子上的牛奶，用一种少见的困惑的语气问他，“但是我好奇你是怎么看出来的，就算是Sherlock也——”

“有些事情不用推理，Myc。”

光是回忆Mycroft那个表情，都足以让Gregory笑出声来。他就像是国王忽然发现自己有没穿衣服的可能一样。困惑，难以理解，带着一点对未知的惊慌失措。Gregory看不懂什么微表情，也不会什么读心术。但是Mycroft的表情在他的眼里就是如此清晰而有层次。

这一点让Mycroft非常不理解。Gregory记得Mycroft有一段时间像是专门测试他的反应一样。有时候装成心事重重的样子，有的时候又装作是怒气冲天。Gregory会看着他演完这场戏，在他即将向观众致意的时候无情戳破。这让Mycroft倍受打击。后来他作出一副不情不愿地样子，说他承认Gregory的这项技能是一种天赋。这种天赋如同就像是第一推动力一样，是科学无法解释的问题。Gregory很讶异自己居然能坐在餐桌前听他从心理学讲到哲学，从物理讲到历史，而一点都没觉得厌烦，反而兴致勃勃地喝着啤酒听他高谈阔论。虽然事后证明，他除了那几个拗口的专业名词什么都不记得。

但是现在想起来，也许那才是症结所在。Gregory看着窗外的街景想，你怎么能指望一个不懂和人类交流的小疯子有个能和人类正常交流的哥哥？

黑色捷豹接近苏格兰场的时候，Gregory看了一眼表，然后他发现，这一路似乎都畅通无阻，连一个红灯都没遇到过。他可不记得自己以前上班的时候有这种好运气。

车停在苏格兰场门口的时候，Gregory含混地说了一声谢谢，就要匆忙下车。

Mycroft叫住了他。

“我未来的两周都不在英国。”他说。

Gregory没有看Mycroft，他皱了眉头。他几乎猜得出下面的内容，无非就是Sherlock。难道他认为自己会因为和他的关系就放任Sherlock自生自灭？可是Sherlock现在有个军医，老实说，就算是他不去管Sherlock也不会有什么大事。

“……”Mycroft似乎意识到他在想什么，“如果发现碎尸案，请尽量交给Sherlock，减少苏格兰场的参与，如果要结案，请一定等到我回来。”

“你在预言犯罪？”Gregory猛地回头盯着他，“你是在告诉我会有一起碎尸案？”

“我是说，如果。”Mycroft加重那个词，“如果。”

“正常人不会这么说。”Gregory皱着眉头，“你知道什么，对不对？”

“我确实掌握一些情报。”Mycroft说，“如果运气好，Sherlock不那么孩子气的话，他完全可以在那起案件发生前就找到我想要的人。”

“你明明知道有犯罪但是却不阻止？”Lestrade提高声调，他发誓，这绝对不是因为私人恩怨，他就是无法容忍Mycroft这种放任犯罪发生的态度。

“我尝试了。”Mycroft说，“我尝试说服Sherlock。”

“我操。”Lestrade切切实实地说出了那个词，“我们有那么情报部门，MI5，MI6，GCHQ还有什么稀奇古怪的地方，但是你居然就靠一个Sherlock！？”

“这是被迫的让步。”Mycroft耐着性子解释。

“去你妈的被迫。”Lestrade火冒三丈，“你知道这案子的主谋，是不是？你甚至都知道作案手法，碎尸。操。你是不是还知道谁是被害人？地点？”

“我需要证据。”Mycroft说，“我只能粗略地估计一个范围，我不确定。”

“所以你让Sherlock去找证据？”Lestrade说，“如果他找不到呢？”

“那就意味着我得自己去。”Mycroft说，“但是那是两周以后的事情了。”

“我们的情报部门都去养猪了吗？政府先生？”Lestrade几乎要吼起来，“没有你或者Sherlock这个世界就不运转了吗？没有你情报部门就瘫痪了？”

“这涉及最高机密，我不能说得更多了。但是请相信我。”Mycroft尽量让自己平静下来，“Gregory，我并不想和你吵架。”

“去你的。”Gregory一把打开车门，“去你的相信你。”

“注意安全。”Mycroft在他身后说。但是Mycroft不确定他听到没有，因为摔门的声音太大了。

  
10、

Mycroft离开英国前去拜访了Maguire医生，当然，是按照预约的时间。

Maguire医生根据从Jason医生那里得到的影像基本上否认了他的失忆和情绪变化是事故后遗症的可能性。这把Mycroft推进另一个难题里。他回答了两三套不知所谓的测试题，堆了会儿沙子，当他问Maguire医生最后的结果是什么的时候，Maguire医生没有明确答复。Mycroft看得出对方在说谎，因此他要求药物。

“我必须合理控制情绪。”Mycroft说，“之前我都能做到，但是我不管现在是情绪机制崩溃还是别的什么原因，如果存在这方面的问题，你，医生，你必须矫正它。如果你需要时间，那么现在就给我药物。”

Maguire医生显然被他的蛮不讲理激怒了。他拒绝给他药物。“这违背医生的职业道德。”他说。

“好吧。”Mycroft说，“我自己能搞到足够多的药物，医生，但是想想你会失去什么。”

Maguire医生不可思议地看着他，最终妥协了。他给Mycroft两个小药瓶，分别给他说明作用和剂量。

“虽然我觉得你根本不需要我给你说明。”Maguire医生说，“但是我必须提醒你关于剂量的问题。”

“谨遵医嘱。”Mycroft把药瓶放到内袋里，真诚地微笑了一下。

药有效。

Mycroft在外出会晤的两周里情绪稳定。密集的会议和紧凑的行程让他几乎没有空闲时间。但是他偶尔会想起Sherlock和Gregory，尤其是在晚上，当他一个人在天台的时候。他的记忆没有一夜之间就恢复，甚至连一些零星的片段都没有。他开始怀疑自己将永远失去这段记忆，出于某种他不知道的原因。他回忆起出发前的夜晚，他想起那个男人喝醉的样子，他想起他的微笑。也许那真的是曾经属于他的。他发给Sherlock的短信只能得到零星的回复。他有点担心，担心Sherlock，也担心Gregory。他清楚有多么可怕的一个疯子在外面游荡。他只能寄希望于Sherlock。

但是他没有想过，刚踏上英国的国土，就会收到这样的消息。

“多久了？”他问Anthea。

“前天的事。”Anthea看着手机，“左肩膀脱臼，目前已经恢复。右膝盖十字韧带拉伤，还在检查中。Holmes先生昨天要求出院，但是Watson医生强制留院观察了。”

“直接去医院。”Mycroft坐在车上揉着额头，他这两天只能在飞机上凑合着睡一会，“其他议程推后。”

“今天议程已经全部推迟到下周一。”Anthea说，按着她的手机，“您需要休息。”

“很好。”Mycroft靠在椅背上，但是大脑没有停止思考，“他是在调查的时候受伤的？”

“是的，不可避免的肢体冲突。”Anthea回答，“安全评估为二级，所以没有在第一时间告诉您。”

“结果呢？”Mycroft问。

“相关资料已经整理好，符合我们的预期。全部资料已经传给Cooper，四十八小时内将得到答复。”

“哪个Cooper？”

“MI5，Sir。”

“到了叫我。”Mycroft说。从机场到医院是一段不近的距离，足够他休息一会儿。

Mycroft被叫醒的时候，车已经停在医院门口了。他简单整理一下仪容，带着不离手的伞下车，进医院上了电梯，往Sherlock的病房走去。

病房的门半开着。

他远远地停住，透过半开的门，看到Sherlock生龙活虎地单脚跳着冲主治医生嚷嚷。

主治医师明显处于心理崩溃的边缘。

好在John及时出现喝止了Sherlock。他背朝着外面，Mycroft不知道他说了些什么，但是到处乱窜的Sherlock不但蔫了下来，就连头上的卷毛都有点耷拉下来了。

Mycroft用伞支撑着他大部分的体重。他实在是有点累了。如果要斗嘴，今天不是个好时间。既然Sherlock看起来比他还要精神焕发，那么他就没有必要再来嘘寒问暖。

“观察他的情况，禁止他出院。用药必须要谨慎，不能使用任何有依赖性的药物。如果必要的话，采取强制措施。”Mycroft对身边的Anthea说，“一定要确保对他今后的运动没有任何影响。”

Anthea噼里啪啦地按着黑莓，把这些内容变成一条条指令发出去。

Mycroft又站在那里看了一会儿。他看着Sherlock在军医的命令下不情不愿地爬上了病床，把他那条受伤的腿伸给故作坚强的医生。

“走吧。”他转身，对Anthea说，慢慢往电梯走去。

看来他的弟弟不怎么需要他的关心了。

他这么想着，耐心地等待着电梯。

“Mycroft？”

是John。他手里拿了一个袋子，也往这边走着，确定真的是Mycroft之后，他走得快了一点。

“Sherlock刚才跟我说门外面那个胖子像你，我还以为……”John忽然停住，“我不是那个意思，他就是那么说的，你知道。”

“是的，我知道。”Mycroft尽量笑得好看一些，“他一直那么气鼓鼓的。”

“你不进去看看他？”John问。

“病人不适合大吵大闹，John。”Mycroft微笑着说，“他见到我一定会吵起来的。”

“这倒是。”John若有所思地点点头，忽然他看着电梯的指示扭，“你是要下楼？”

“当然。”Mycroft说，“我只是来确认一下Sherlock好不好。”

“我以为你会去看Greg，”John按了上楼的按钮，“还是你已经去过了？他好一点了吗？”

“Greg？”Mycroft的脸色有点变了，“Gregory Lestrade？”

“你不知道？”John看着他，非常诧异，“我以为你知道。”

“不，我不知道。”Mycroft说，回头看Anthea，“这是什么回事？”

“Sir，你已经全方位撤销了对Lestrade探长的监控。”Anthea说，“但是确实有这件事。”

电梯到了。

Mycroft一动不动。

“抱歉，我们是上楼，按错了。”Anthea对电梯里的人说，等电梯门关上之后，她继续对Mycroft说，“在关于Holmes先生的报告中，提及Lestrade探长，背部及腹部受伤，没有伤及脏器，已经缝合。”

Mycroft依然没说话。

电梯到了，Mycroft率先进去，随后是John，最后跟着Anthea。

John按了数字钮之后，试图找点话题来缓解这诡异的沉默。

但是Mycroft眼神空空地看着跳跃的数字，仿佛透着数字在看另外一个世界一样。而Anthea一刻不停地按着手机。

好在楼层很快到了。

“一切照常。”Mycroft走出电梯的时候说，“必要时启动应急预案。最高优先级。”

“明白。”Anthea说，“是否加入猎鹰名单？”

“不必要。”Mycroft说，“但是要求三足马高度注意。”

John假装没听到他们的谈话，在前面引路，但是把关键词都记了下来，他准备一会儿去问问Sherlock。

接近病房的时候Mycroft停了下来，说：“抱歉，我不确定这是否恰当。”

John有点疑惑地看着他。

“我是说，可能他并不想见我？”

“当然有这个可能。”John说，“但是离这么近，他应该已经听到了。再说，他受伤了，他需要朋友，他说不定连该死的衣服都换不了。别扭扭捏捏的，Mycroft，别像Sherlock那么孩子气，我以为你是大人了，嗯？”

Mycroft在最后那句话面前投降了。他跟在John的后面，走进病房。

其实Gregory比他想的要好得多。他躺在病床上，望着天花板，像是那里有什么特别能引起他的注意一样。

“Greg，”John打着招呼，挥了挥手上的袋子，“这是你要的衣服。”

Gregory在看到John的那一瞬间无疑是喜悦的。

“谢谢，”他说，努力挪动了一下身体，做出一个要接的姿势，但是失败了，“让你跑来跑去的，你还要照顾那个小混蛋，是吧。”

然后他看到了Mycroft。那笑容就凝固在了脸上。

“我遇到了Mycroft，他听说你也受伤了，所以……”John把Gregory的衣服放在他枕边，朝Mycroft使了一个眼色，“对吧，Mycroft？”

“是的，”Mycroft露出一贯的微笑，虽然他并不理解自己为什么站在这里，他完全可以在进门之前就离开，“请允许我致以最诚挚的问候。”

Gregory嘴唇动了动，但是终究没说什么。他扭过头去看John，就像是这样就能从Mycroft的视线逃出去一样。

“你今天感觉怎么样？”John轻松地问着，可惜的是，话只说出了这一句，手机就开始嗡嗡作响，他瞪了手机一眼，接起电话就吼道：“Sherlock你最好有点正事，我刚刚坐下。不，我现在不回去，Greg也需要人照顾。他当然能动，但是他也需要有人说说话，你怎么能指望Anderson？操，你怎么知道？算了，你现在乖乖躺着，如果我下去了看到你站在地上，我保证你另一条腿的十字韧带也会受伤。不，这种情况下我不是医生。”

挂了电话的John带着歉意看着Gregory和Mycroft，说：“抱歉，你们也听到了，Sherlock他说——”

“我知道。”Mycroft的身体像是自动反应着一样，“我想我可以在这里陪探长说说话，如果你不介意的话，John。Sherlock一个人在病房里对他和医院都是一种灾难。”

John耸耸肩。“完全同意，”他说，随后他冲Gregory笑笑，说，“如果你需要什么，发短信告诉我。我现在去把Sherlock弄晕，马上就上来。”

Gregory点了点头，没有说话。

John关上门的时候，Mycroft看到Gregory深深地吸了一口气。

他坐到床边的凳子上，坐得笔直，双手交叠在伞柄上，重重地压在地上。

“Gregory。”Mycroft率先打破了沉默，“谢谢你保护Sherlock。”

“这只是工作。”Gregory避开他的视线，装作盯着门的样子。

“我没料到Sherlock会这么冒失。”Mycroft说，他看着Gregory脸上的每一个表情，“你的伤怎么样？”

“一刀在背后，一刀在肚子上。”Gregory如同机械一般回答着，忽然他有点不耐烦地瞟了Mycroft一眼，“你不是什么都知道吗？”

Mycroft没说话。他有点不确定要说什么。他不能说实话。他没法说因为我认为对你的监控毫无必要所以我对此不知情。他不知道为什么，就是说不出口。他手指无意识地在雨伞柄上敲打着。

“抱歉。”他最后只说出了这句。

Gregory发出一声嗤笑。

“我应该知道的。”Mycroft说，他收回目光，看着自己的手，“以后不会再发生了。”

Gregory只是笑了笑。声音干涩而短促。

“我在国外的这几天，想了一些事情，Gregory。”Mycroft说，手指紧紧环住伞柄，“我们……”

“我们？”Gregory看着他，“不，Mycroft，不要告诉我你想起来了。你这么轻易忘记又这么轻易想起来，就像是我欠这两刀一样，就像我活该受罪一样。”

“尽管如此，Gregory，我很抱歉我还是没想起来。”Mycroft也看着他，很轻易地，他发现Gregory的眼眶有点红，当他说出那句话的时候，Gregory眼里的那些期待又碎了。但是他不得不接着说下去：“但是，我必须对我所说的话道歉，Gregory。我失控了。”

Gregory虚弱地笑了一笑，头扭到了另一边。那笑容像是嘲笑Mycroft，又像是嘲笑他自己。

“实际上，Gregory，”Mycroft继续说下去，“我希望能想起来。”

“希望。”Gregory重复着他的话，“希望。”

“Sherlock说，去年圣诞节的时候，我们是一起过的。”Mycroft说，“在我家。”

“我也说过。”Gregory过了一会儿才说。

“我从没有和别人一起回家过圣诞节。”Mycroft看着他，即使Gregory的目光一直落在别的地方。

“我知道。”Gregory忽然笑了，但是语气非常不好，“你说过。好吧，你想说什么？”

“我那时候，是什么样的？”Mycroft问。这个问题一直盘桓在他的脑子里。在他能回想起的部分里，如果要他来定义，他会认为自己太乐观太不谨慎太缺乏戒备心，没有理智，异常得胆大。Mycroft很怀疑这是不是优点。这是超出他理解的部分。

Gregory望着窗户，没有回答他。

“听Anthea说，那时候，”他仔细选着词汇，“我非常不同。我带你回家过了圣诞节。”

“是啊。”Gregory说。他仍然看着窗户，但是语气里有着小小的笑意。那是Mycroft从未在他的嘴里听到过的真正的笑意。

Mycroft禁不住跟着他的目光一起看向窗户。难道窗户上会有什么答案吗？那不过是一扇普通的窗户。每一个高楼上都能见到的普通的窗户。如果非要说有什么特别的话，Mycroft可以肯定地说，最近两天有人仔细擦过，五天前下过雨，半个月前的那个病人最喜欢靠着窗台。

等Mycroft仔细分析完那扇窗户，回过神的时候，发现Gregory在看着他。

他仿佛瞬间陷入了一个温柔的湖泊。温暖的水波包围着他。他心甘情愿地在湖泊里沉沦。他凝视着那双眼睛。

Gregory慢慢抬起右手。

这个动作像是投入湖水的石子一样。

水波上荡起涟漪。

Mycroft轻轻皱了皱眉。

Gregory很费力地抬起那只手，努力地想要触碰到Mycroft的脸颊。

“就这一次。”他低声说，明显是注意到了Mycroft的皱眉和僵硬，他的手停在半空中，又低声说，“就一小会儿。”

Mycroft僵直在那里，发不出声音，也做不了动作。

他能感觉到Gregory的手心散发的热度。

他能感觉到Gregory的手在微微发抖。

那只手没有触及他的皮肤。它悬在空中。停在几乎就要触碰到他的位置上。

不知道为什么，Mycroft忽然想要那只手紧贴着自己。他想要切实地感受到Gregory手心的温度，他想要安抚那颤抖。

当他伸出手几乎要把Gregory的手握住的时候，Gregory忽然收回了手。

“你问我，他是什么样的人。”Gregory看着他，露出了一种他不熟悉的微笑，“Holmes先生，他是你永远都理解不了的那种人。”

  
11、

周二那天，Mycroft依约出现在Maguire医生的办公室。

“药物管用？”Maguire问他。

“效果很好。”

“记忆呢？”

“毫无进展。”

“做过梦吗？”

“什么梦？”

“关于你忘记的那部分。有些人会做一些关于过去的梦，帮助他们恢复记忆。”Maguire解释道，“虽然没有任何科学依据。”

“没有。”Mycroft说，“我很少做梦。优质的睡眠是我高效工作的保证。”

“所以你现在情绪稳定，记忆没有任何进展。”Maguire下结论说，他抬头看一眼Mycroft，“那你没有必要继续来这里了。”

“我希望能想起来。”Mycroft说。

“为什么？”Maguire问，眼神里带着探究。

Mycroft转了转手里的伞。

“那是我生命中不可割离的一部分。”他说。

“撒谎。”Maguire看着他，“你最重要的是你的事业，而失忆对你的事业毫无影响。”

“恕我直言。”Mycroft说，“不管我的理由为何，作为我的医生，你有帮助我的责任，不是吗？”

“从逻辑上来说，当然是这样。”Maguire说，“但是，也恕我直言，Holmes先生。关于记忆，我们现在了解得非常少，我倒是倾向于把你绑在凳子上做实验，但是你精密的大脑会允许有不可预估的损伤吗？当然不。你失忆得毫无原因，我和Jason都看过片子，绝不是脑损伤的问题。这也是你来我这里的原因。但是Holmes先生，你是我见过最难对付的病人。你博学多识、意志坚强，你有敏锐的观察力和过人的记忆力。这些都是你的优点，一般而言。但是很抱歉，Holmes先生，你的这些优点恰恰是令我为难的地方。你把自己保护得太好了。你不允许外界的任何干扰。你只相信自己的判断。这是问题的关键。”

“我看不出这有什么不对。”Mycroft说，“大部分人的愚钝和无能，远远超乎他们自己的想象。我相信你也认同这一点，Maguire医生。”

“当然如此。”Maguire回答，“但是在你的案例中，这让我困扰。你的自我意识过于顽强，天生的或者是接受过专业训练，但是我想催眠对你没什么用。”

“大部分情况下。”Mycroft微笑着说。

“你的反侦察意识非常强烈。你巧妙地回避了正常的选项，让你的数值分布在两个极端值上。我几乎要被你骗过去了，Holmes先生，如果不是我考虑到像你这样的政要不应该是精神分裂的话。”

“忝居末职而已。”Mycroft说，“可是你是医生。”

“没错。”Maguire有点不耐烦，“我当然是医生。但是你不是病人，Holmes。”

“我无端失忆，从而引起情绪难以控制，这是我来见你的原因，Maguire医生。”Mycroft冷冷地说着。

“是的，这当然是。”Maguire冷哼一声，“但是你不认为自己是病人，你不认为自己出了问题，你拒绝从内部去寻找原因，你指望从外界找到一个合理的解释和解决方法。Holmes先生，让我告诉你，这不可能。如果你拒绝审视你的内心，如果你拒绝承认你的情感，如果你继续用你的大脑和逻辑不停地分析这个事件和你自己，如果你还奢望能从外部得到帮助，Holmes先生，我坦诚地告诉你，这不可能。你的问题不是一般意义上的抑郁、狂躁或者自闭之类的玩意儿，相反你非常正常，Holmes先生，你非常正常。你只是遇到了一些正常人在青春期就该解决的问题，但是我不知道为什么——别那么看着我，如果你有反对意见，你应当在我说完之后陈述——我不知道为什么，Holmes先生，你显然在青春期漂亮地回避了这个问题。但是到了现在，当这个问题不可避免地出现的时候，你害怕了。你觉得恐惧。因为这个问题不符合现在的游戏规则了，也可能是因为你从一开始就害怕遇到这个问题，总之，问题出现了，你的cpu过热了，boom地一声，你的脑子就坏了。这是最合理的解释，先生。”

“我只想问一个问题，”Mycroft在对方喝水的间隙说，“你所谓的青春期应该解决的问题是什么？”

“我以为我说得足够明显了。”Maguire放下水杯，“当然我不介意说得更清楚一点，Holmes先生。”

“但说无妨。”Mycroft攥着伞柄，声调平稳。

“你恋爱了。”Maguire说，他直视着Mycroft，观察着他的表情。

“我一直在恋爱。”Mycroft用伞尖抵着地面，旋转着伞柄，“我想你对我有所误解。我并不是你所想的那种会和工作结婚的人。我曾经有很多段恋情。”

“恕我冒昧，你的初恋是什么时候？”Maguire问。

“如果你非要知道的话，大概是十几岁的时候。”Mycroft有些不悦。

“具体呢？”Maguire又喝了一口水，“人总是不会忘记自己的初恋的。”

“如你所愿。”Mycroft用伞尖戳了地面，“十五岁的时候，是班里的一个女孩儿。很聪明，会西班牙语和法语，数学和逻辑学都很好。每个人都觉得我们应该是一对儿，实际上，我们确实是一对儿。”

“第一个男孩儿呢？”Maguire又问，“现在让你困扰的这位先生总不至于是第一位男性？”

“当然不是。”Mycroft用伞在地上画着小圈，“第一个是我的大学学弟，学物理的，是个难得一见的聪明人。你如果关心物理，应该时常会看到他的名字。他和一般的那些学院派的孩子不一样，很聪明，玩起来像个小疯子。我有点吃不消他这种性格，那个时候。当然大部分人都吃不消他，所以跟他开了个玩笑。那个时候我在学校算是有一点小小的名气，玩笑开到我身上来了，后来自然而然地，我们就在一起了。”

“其他的能记得的呢？”Maguire笑着问，“你的私生活不会混乱到记不清的地步吧？”

“当然不是。”Mycroft说，“每隔那么几年我就会保持一段时间的单身。这几年尤其如此。但你不能因为这个就说我没有恋爱过，这既不公允，也缺乏逻辑，更加不符合事实。”

“我想以阁下的性情，一定是个完美的情人。”Maguire说，不无讽刺之意。

“你当然可以这样认为。实际上，这也是一般人评价我的时候难免会用到的形容。”Mycroft丝毫不在乎对方话语里的讽刺，“我并不认为这是什么缺点，医生。”

“这当然不是。我得承认，大部分人终其一生都不懂得怎么成为一个完美无瑕的恋人，我想这需要天分。”Maguire说，他站起来，绕过桌子，站到Mycroft面前，“但是最近的这位先生是个例外，不是吗？”

“看你如何定义例外。”Mycroft很快回答道，“鉴于我并不知道那段时间发生的事情，我只能说我不排除这种可能。”

“想象一下，”Maguire坐到了自己的书桌上，“想象一下，如果你的那个学弟现在希望复合，你会怎么做？”

“首先，这是不可能的，”Mycroft说，他看到医生皱了皱眉头，“其次，我会拒绝。当然我的拒绝与Gre……那位先生无关。我现在并没有找个伴儿的意愿。”

那个音节引起了Maguire的注意，但是他知道深究下去不会有结果。

“如果你的初恋告诉别人你曾经和她有一腿？”Maguire决定抛出另一个问题。

“首先，这是事实。”Mycroft说，“其次，我有的是办法让她闭嘴。”

“你不会因此生气？”Maguire饶有兴致地盯着Mycroft。

“生气？不，不会。”Mycroft接受了对方眼神的讯问，“愤怒让人失去理智，没有必要做这样的事情。”

“但是你因为这位G先生而愤怒。”Maguire指出，“用你的话说，失去理智。”

“这是我的反常之处，”Mycroft再一次烦躁地转了转伞，“也是我来找你的原因，医生，我想我说了很多次了。”

“而你丝毫没有意识到问题在哪里，Holmes先生。”Maguire转回到他的桌子之后，安坐在他的椅子上。

“如果你的结论是我在过去那段时间里在和他恋爱，医生，你的结论一点用都没有。”Mycroft语速飞快，“我知道我爱过他。我知道。”

“爱过。”Maguire强调重点一般重复着。

而这让Mycroft非常不舒服。

“是的，爱过。”Mycroft说，“也许是有什么诱因让我认为开展一段恋爱关系是明智的选择。这就像是之前所有的那些稳定的关系一样，医生。”

“Holmes先生，你是非常好的案例。”Maguire说，带着促狭的笑意，“如果我在博士论文时期遇到你，我想我的论文就不会完成得如此艰辛。”

Mycroft拒绝对他的话做出回应。Maguire继续说下去。

“你反应敏捷，智商极高，对社会适应性非常好，懂得人心。”Maguire说，“但是说起恋爱，我刚上小学的儿子都做得比你好。”

“我希望你有个合理的、能让我接受的解释。”Mycroft沉默了一会儿，慢慢地说道。

“我的儿子，Kevin，刚去上学没多久。”Maguire说，“有一天他回来问我，为什么爱情让人心碎。”

Mycroft发出嗤笑声。

“我问他发生了什么。他告诉我他在学校遇到一个很好的女孩儿，他想要和小女孩做朋友，但是被拒绝了。”

“可怜的小家伙。”Mycroft礼仪性地说了一句。

“他非常伤心。”Maguire说，“他说肯定是他搞砸了。因为他一站在那个小女孩面前，就手足无措，词不达意，等到他一个人独处了，他才发现他刚才是多蠢。”

“你想说什么。”Mycroft的语气前所未有的生硬。

“Holmes先生，爱情就是这样。”Maguire说，“看看我儿子，再看看现在的你，如出一辙。你是为什么对着那位先生轻易地动怒？因为他让你意识到你自己的无能为力，他让你发现你有一些无法控制的东西。你愤怒的根源不是那位先生，是你自己，Holmes先生。你为自己的无能愤怒和恐惧。然后你迁怒于别人。而迁怒的过程并没有让你好受一点，虽然当时你觉得非常爽，事后你依然处于无限的恐慌之中。”他说着，一边观察着Mycroft的表情，“爱情是什么，嗯？忘记你的十四行诗，忘记你的柏拉图，问问你自己，直到你听到回答。他不是你之前那些稳定的恋爱关系中的随便一个，Holmes，他是特别的那一个，他是你的系统的救世主，找到他，也许你就能拯救锡安，或者拯救你的整个系统。”

Mycroft沉默了很久。

之后他问：“锡安在哪？”

  
12、

Greg在家里艰难地收拾着东西，一点不期待有访客上门。他得尽快让这房子变得勉强适合一个还在恢复期的成年男性居住。客厅的角落里到处堆满了箱子。他只打开了需要的几个，为了找烘焙用具。现在他在想着，也许到了全部打开的时候了。

敲门声。

他没好气地去应门，嘀咕着最好不要是那个没脑子的安德森或者是哪个没颜色的推销员，否则一定让对方脑袋开花。

但是门口站的是Mycroft。

Greg下意识地一把关上了门。

上天，一定是他看错了。那不可能是Mycroft。那绝对不可能是Mycroft。

那个头发乱糟糟顶在头上的，站得笔挺的男人，绝对不可能是Mycroft。

敲门声表达了站在门口的男人的决心。

Greg犹豫地转动着门把手，一点一点缓慢地拉开了门。

“晚上好，Greg，”Mycroft这次先开口说，手搭在了门框上，“我能进去吗？”

Greg的目光粘在他乱糟糟的头发上，随口支吾了点什么。在他还没有反应过来的时候，Mycroft已经坦然地走进了他的公寓，坐在了他的沙发上，用一种可以称得上是倨傲的目光打量着他的公寓。

“我听说你出院了。”Mycroft说，“你不该那么早出院，你的伤口需要时间。”

Greg皱起了眉头。

“我能够决定自己什么时候出院，Mycroft，这与你无关。况且你弟弟已经在外面活奔乱跳了。”Greg说，他坐在了沙发的另一头，尽可能远离Mycroft，“你顶着一个像是被鸟啄过的脑袋就为了来斥责我？”

“这不是斥责，Gregory。”Mycroft说，“我希望你尽可能得到休息。至于我的头发，西班牙大使的女儿有只不太可爱的短腿猫——”

“我没兴趣听你说这些。”Greg暴躁地挥了挥手，“如果你来就是为了告诉我这个，那么现在我听到了，你也可以走了。”

“我并非为此而来，Gregory。”Mycroft用一种很慢的语调说，“我来是因为我想见你。之前几天我非常忙，等到我今天去医院的时候，他们告诉我你已经出院了。”

“你想见我？”Greg看着他，“为什么你想见我？”

“你是因为Sherlock受伤的，”看上去Mycroft像是思索了一下，“我想我有这个责任和义务。”

“Sherlock。”Greg低声重复这个名字，声音干涩“Sherlock。你可真是个好哥哥，Mycroft。全伦敦每天都有一百多号人因为他受伤。”他没有看Mycroft。他不想看到Mycroft，看到他那张没有感情的、无动于衷的脸。那不是他的Myc。他深深吸了一口气，竭力让语气听起来诚恳真挚而大度。

“Mycroft，你可以放心。”他说，“你和我之间的事情不会影响到Sherlock。我不会让他拿不到案子。”

他非常勉强地笑了笑，继续说道：“毕竟在认识你之前，我就认识他了。我也不是因为你才和Sherlock合作的。Sherlock的脑子非常好使，我们都清楚，比起他需要我，其实我更需要他。”

Greg自顾自地说着：“当着他哥哥的面，我当然不会说他多么讨人嫌。但是总体来说，他是个好人。不，也许是个好孩子。我喜欢他，Mycroft。现在有John，他也不是那么需要我。但是我永远都不会放任他自甘堕落，也不会不给他应有的保护。”

“这是我的承诺，Mycroft。”他终于抬起头看了坐在沙发另一侧的男人一眼，“不是因为你，而是因为他是Sherlock。”

Mycroft似乎是在专注地看着他，但是当Greg全部说完之后，他露出了一点困惑的表情，问：“你说你喜欢Sherlock？”

“是啊。”Greg不知道Mycroft在玩什么心理游戏，他只是想尽快结束这场谈话，专心地收拾好房子，给自己腾出个地方能好好睡一觉，“你听见我说的话了，不是吗？”

“是的，但是……”Mycroft陷入了沉默。

如果是以前的Mycroft，Greg想，他大概可以把这种表情和行为解释为有一点不安。但是面对现在的这个，他没法这样判断。

“不。”Mycroft看了他一会儿说，“你说的不对。”

“什么？”Greg不知道Mycroft在说什么。

“你喜欢我。”Mycroft说，他用一种探索的眼神打量着Greg，像是在求证，又像是已经有了确凿的证据，“不是Sherlock。不，也不是。”他又停顿了一会儿，说：“你爱我。”

Greg生气了。他现在没有心情和时间和Mycroft玩这种游戏。Mycroft一直否认他知道一切。他拒绝Greg。他甚至拒绝Greg的靠近。但是当Greg想从这一堆烂事儿里解脱出来的时候，他又跑来说这些废话。

“是啊，我爱你。”Greg气冲冲地说，“每个人都知道我爱你，你满意吗？”

他的怒气换来的是Mycroft的困惑。

Mycroft没有再说话。他的目光落在墙角的箱子上。又到旁边的电视上。

看起来Mycroft不打算再开口说话，而Greg也不愿陪他耗着浪费时间。

他刻意地清了清喉咙，说：“我想你该走了，Mycroft，我还有些事情要做。”

“是的，但是，”Mycroft的目光瞟向窗外，“外面在下雨。”

这样一说，Greg才发现Mycroft并没有像是往常一样带着他不离身的黑伞。

“你的伞呢？”他问。

“落在宴会上了。”Mycroft一瞬间又恢复了往常的神态，刚才那一点也许可以称之为受伤的神情消失得无影无踪，“那只短腿小黑猫的破坏力比我预想的大得多。”

“你的车应该就在附近，你可以给Jeff或者Ben打个电话。”Greg又说道，随后他很快想起什么似的补充一句，“如果你没换司机的话。”

“我没换司机。”Mycroft说，“但是我是自己开车过来的。”

“拜托，Mycroft，这么一点雨，你完全可以——”Greg说，“你等等，我记得这房子里有你的一把伞。”

他钻进卧室，打开衣柜。

果然，在空荡荡的衣柜里，挂着一把孤零零的黑伞。

“给你。”他取下伞，走到Mycroft面前，有点恶声恶气地把伞塞到Mycroft手里。

Mycroft没有接那把伞。

相反，他像是被那把伞吸引了一样，仔仔细细地打量着。

“Mycroft！”Greg的声音里带了一点警告的意味。

“啊，小公主。”Mycroft赞叹地说，“我找这个小美人很久了，没想到她在这里。”

他站起来，从Greg手上接过伞，极其熟练而富有技巧性地转了一圈。

“0.38口径，防弹，夜视，”Mycroft将伞尖对着窗户，撑开伞，刚刚好遮住他们两个人，他的指尖不知道按了什么，伞面忽然变得透明，“直径1.2米，重2.57千克。虽然只是标准配置，但是不能不说是最具有美感的一把。”

“你在说这把伞？”Greg皱着眉头。

“当然是这把伞。我们叫她小公主。”Mycroft伸手把Greg圈进怀里，“我给你演示过吗？”

“没有。”忽然拉近的距离让Greg有点不安，但是Mycroft身上熟悉的味道又让他分外怀念。

“看看这个。”Mycroft左手托住伞柄，右手则缓慢地旋转着伞把手，转了大约半圆的时候，他停住了，“看到觇孔和准星了吗？”

Greg眯着眼睛仔细地看，在伞柄接近伞把手三分之一的地方，确实有个觇孔。

“试试看？”Mycroft如同操作古老的步枪一样，用力拉了伞柄一下。

咔哒一声。

Greg太熟悉那个声音了。

“你的伞里一直装着子弹？”他惊诧地问。

“三发。”Mycroft说，他的头抵在Greg的肩上，“我一拿到就知道了。”

他说话的气流拂过Greg的脸颊。Greg忍不住颤抖了一下。

“你喝酒了？”他不确定地问。

“不然怎么会遇到那只短腿猫？”Mycroft的回答让人觉得仿佛知道这个问题的答案是天经地义一般，“不要在乎这个。”

“你酒后驾车？”Greg发誓，这是他的第一反应。也许他不是个交警，但是他见够了那些醉汉开着车轰轰烈烈走向死亡的场景。

“嘘。”Mycroft在他耳边说，“怎么样才能让时间停住，Gregory？”

“什么？”Greg不是第一次惊异于Holmes的思维跳跃，但是当他的手被抓住，被Mycroft的手覆着轻轻扣上扳机的时候，他彻底失去了思维的能力。

“我们试试这个。”Mycroft说，“小公主，或者是代号H72，几乎是完美的作品，只有一个缺陷。”

“什——”

Greg还没有问出来，手指就被Mycroft带着按下了扳机。枪膛的爆破音就像是屋里打了个雷。强大的后坐力让他向后跌去，他和Mycroft最后一点距离都消失了。

“后坐力太大了。”

Mycroft带着笑意的声音在他的耳朵不再嗡嗡作响的时候传来。

“没有消音。”Greg加了一句。

“这算不上缺点。”Mycroft伸手指着说，“这是你的钟。我们的距离很近，但是依然无法命中中心。”

“精度太差。”Greg下了结论。

“没错。”Mycroft的左手似乎非常自然地松开伞，环到Greg的腰间，“精度低，只能携带三颗子弹，声音太大，所以她只是用于警示。”

“你指望靠这个吓走对方？”Greg笑了一声。

“当然不。”Mycroft收了伞，用伞尖抵着地面，“这是用来告诉自己人，我遇到危险了。”

“所以绰号叫小公主？”Greg问，他回头看Mycroft。

Mycroft没说话。

他只是看着Greg，一点一点地靠近他，蜻蜓点水地碰了碰Greg的嘴唇。之后马上拉开了距离，就像是小孩子第一次模仿大人一样。他还在观察Greg。

“操。”Greg说。他伸手勾住Mycroft的脖子，把自己的嘴唇贴上他的，恶狠狠地强迫Mycroft张开嘴，探入他的口腔，纠缠他的舌头。他的动作不怎么温柔，甚至可以称得上是粗暴，他的手紧紧按压着Mycroft的脖颈，舌头在Mycroft的口腔中游弋，他能感觉到Mycroft身体在轻微颤抖，他变换着角度，直到他被Mycroft强硬地不容拒绝地推开。他恋恋不舍地放开Mycroft，分开的时候又忍不住亲了亲Mycroft的唇。

在彻底分开后，Mycroft的头迅速抵在他的肩上，左手搭在他的肩膀上，右手紧紧环住他的腰，身体明显地起伏颤抖着。

“Myc？”Greg抚摸着他的背，“怎么了？”

Greg感觉到Mycroft摇了摇头，他依然急促地喘息着。过了好一会儿，他才把头抬起来。

Greg才发现Mycroft的脸上带着不正常的潮红。

“Myc？”Greg手指抚摸着他的脸，“出什么事了？”

Mycroft的嘴像是金鱼一样开合了几次，没有发出声音。他又深深地吸了几口气，像是才找到自己的声音一样，说：“没事，我很好。”

“不要撒谎，Myc。”Greg微笑着看着他。

“我……”Mycroft罕见地结巴着，“我就是有点缺氧。”

说完话，他弯下腰去捡地上的雨伞。

“缺氧？”Greg伸手在他的背上顺着脊柱滑来滑去，“怎么会？”

“就是缺氧。”Mycroft的话像是从牙缝里挤出来的，同时还有他无法抑制身体的颤抖，当Greg的手指从他的一节脊柱滑向下一节的时候。

“你忘记呼吸了？”Greg忍不住笑出声来，“好啦，Myc，你不是小孩子了。”

Mycroft站起来，虽然撑着伞，也竭力做出一副镇定的神色，但是在Greg眼里他这副模样简直就是可爱到爆。他忍不住想起Mycroft中学时候的一张照片，那个Mycroft也是这样用一眼就能揭穿的骄傲站在镜头前，就像是他的眼睛里没有慌张一样，就像别人看不出他的脆弱一样。

Greg忍不住又伸手抱住了Mycroft。Mycroft有一点装腔作势的抗拒，但是他很快就顺从地给予了温柔的回应。

他们的脸颊贴在一起，Mycroft的脸热得惊人。Greg禁不住低笑出声，惹来Mycroft的无声抗议。

“好啦好啦，”Greg语气轻快地哄着他，“初恋的小男孩？”

这本来是一句玩笑话。 Greg的年龄本来就比他大，在他们热恋的那段时间里，Greg没少拿他们两个人的年龄开玩笑，而Mycroft在机智回击之外，偶尔也会流露出一点孩子气。Greg没觉得这有什么不好，相反，他相当享受那些幼稚的对话。他可以和Mycroft一上午无所事事，为了抱枕的所有权展开一场大争论。其实他们有四个抱枕。可是Mycroft就要他怀里的那个。他把怀里的那个丢给Mycroft，又抱了一个。过了一会儿Mycroft又开始抢他怀里的那个。后来四个抱枕都在Mycroft那边了，没有东西可抱的Greg只好把Mycroft抓到了怀里。Mycroft终于露出了心满意足的表情。“幼稚鬼。”他记得当时自己这样说。但是半个人都黏在一起让这句话听起来不像是生气而像是调情。

但是当时的Mycroft反应比现在好多了。现在的Mycroft听了这句话之后整个人都僵硬了，仿佛Greg说的不是一句玩笑话而是一句咒语。

他缓慢地站直了，僵硬地拉开两个人之间的距离，脸上恢复了往常的神情，除了两颊还有那么一丝泛红之外，他和平常那个喜怒不行于色的Mycroft没有什么不同。

“抱歉。”他说，“我好像喝多了。”

Greg的手臂僵在半空中，过了那么两三分钟才想起来要收回来。

“我该走了。”Mycroft生硬地说，身子却动也没动。

Greg含混地应了一声。

Mycroft伸手把伞递给Greg，说：“我想我那个时候送给你这个，是有理由的。”

Greg无言地接过伞。

Mycroft微微倾身向他致意，随后大步地绕过他，向门口走去。

“我说，”Greg的声音忽然在他背后响起，苍白而无力，“你是不是应该找个医生？”

Mycroft的脚步顿了一顿，没有回头。

Greg也没有。他看着被打坏的时钟，笑了起来。

“Mycroft，”他说，“如果我现在用这个小宝贝儿给你一枪，你能活着离开的几率是多少？”

Mycroft的手按上了门把手，沉默了一会儿说：“我不知道。”

Greg又笑了。

“你走吧，Mycroft。”他说。

  
13、

Mycroft回家之后，抽了一晚上的烟。他颤抖着手指，点起一根又一根烟。

他坐在床上，看着窗外，从夜色深沉到东方既白。

上班的时候他的思绪漂浮在外，好几次错过了重点。Anthea从容地为他打了圆场，并擅自把他的既定日程推后。

Mycroft非常感激。他觉得应该用点什么来嘉奖他聪明的PA。当他询问Anthea的时候，Anthea想了一想说：“我没有什么特别需要的，sir。如果您能给我发奖金，我将感激不尽。但是如果您能好好休息，我愿意把奖金都给您。”

“运转了二十年的机器，难免会有磨损的地方。”Mycroft揉了揉眼睛，他确实很累了，“但是我接受你的提议，和你的奖金。”

“很好，sir。”Anthea微笑着，“并且容我提醒，明天您应该按照原定计划去墨尔本，我希望您没有因为睡眠不足忘记这件事。”

“当然没有。”Mycroft说，他想了一会儿，又问，“那个事件我好像没看到报告。是Cooper那边耽误了还是我看过但是忘记了？”

“那边的问题。”Anthea说，“您回来的时候应该能看到新的报告。”

去澳大利亚的旅途永远是那么漫长。飞机上除了睡觉，Mycroft不想干别的。

他在飞机上做了一个梦。一个非常长的梦。

他醒来的时候记不清梦的内容。但是他有一种非常怪异的感觉。这种感觉和那天晚上听到Greg那种轻快而亲昵地说“初恋的小男孩？”一模一样。

他觉得自己又需要烟了。

慢着。Mycroft对自己说。好像有什么不一样的地方。他试图回忆梦的细节，但是徒劳无功。他连最微小的一个印象都捉不到。

很快地，Mycroft就放弃了。他问空姐要了杯酒，混合着他的药喝了下去，很快陷入了另一次睡眠。

澳洲的事务进行地很顺利。Mycroft按照预定的日程重新踏上英国的土地。

黑色捷豹在等着他。

“今天没有其他行程安排，sir。”Anthea坐在他身边，一如既往地摆弄着手机，“送您回家？”

Mycroft看了一眼手表，想了一想说：“不，去苏格兰场。”

“苏格兰场？”Anthea的目光终于从手机上移开了，她惊讶地看着Mycroft，愣了好几秒才说，“如果我可以，sir，我能问问为什么去苏格兰场吗？”

“去接Greg下班。”Mycroft理所当然地回答着，他看得出Anthea的反应异常，因此问道：“有什么不妥吗？他今天没上班？”

“没有，sir。”Anthea胡乱在手机上戳了几下，“探长今天确实应该在上班。但是，如果您不介意，我想问，您上次与探长联系是在什么时候？”

“我不认为这件事情和你有关系，亲爱的，”Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，“但是如果你坚持要知道的话，那是……”

他停住了。那是什么时候？

他看向Anthea，而他亲爱的小姑娘冲他挑了挑眉。

Mycroft拿出手机翻看记录。他能找到的最近的一条短信是九月份的。四个月？

Mycroft看着那条短信。

“最后一次。我不会再回复你任何信息。MH”

记忆的碎片纷至杳来，几乎要把Mycroft淹没。高速闪过的画面，快进一般的对话，Mycroft闭上了眼睛。

“天啊，”他呻吟出声，“我都干了什么？”

那些画面如此真实而虚幻。那些蛋糕，那次餐厅里的对话，那个夜晚，如此真实，历历在目。但是Mycroft感受不到实感。那像是另一个人做的。仅仅是像是。Mycroft清楚无比，这些都是他亲自参与过的回忆。和当时的漠然无情相比，他现在想起来每一点每一滴都会觉得酸涩无比。因为他清晰无比地记得Greg的表情，失望的、悲伤的、绝望的、充满欣喜的、希望破碎的……他甚至感觉自己承受不了。

“这不可能是真的。”Mycroft睁开眼睛，看向Anthea，用几乎绝望的语气说。

“如果您说的是过去几个月发生的事情的话，如果特指与探长相关的那部分不美好的回忆的话，”Anthea悲悯地叹口气，“我恐怕那都是真的。”

“操。”Mycroft脱力般地靠在座椅上，“你让我想想。那我最后一次见他是什么时候？”

“您认为呢？”Anthea反问道，她不确定Mycroft的记忆恢复到什么阶段了。

“一个晚上。”Mycroft闭上了眼睛，仔细地思索着，“一个晚上。是出发去墨尔本之前。之前的那个晚上。不，不对，再之前。对，就是那个晚上。”

“如果您说的是使用H72发出定位信号的那个晚上的话，我认为是的。”Anthea说，同时手上噼里啪啦按得更快了，“我擅自为您预约了两位医生，sir，我建议您在见探长之前先做个全方位检查。”

Mycroft没有说话。

Anthea将这个视为默许，车辆缓缓启动，往医院开去。

这下好了。Mycroft想。Sherlock觉得他需要一个医生。Greg也觉得他需要医生。现在连Anthea也觉得他需要医生。看起来全人类都觉得他需要医生。

除了他自己和医生。

Jason医生给他做检查的时候态度有点不友好。看到结果的时候态度更加不友好。

“Holmes先生，”Jason医生开口说，“就图像来看没有任何异常。”

Mycroft看向一旁的Anthea，满脸都是“我早就知道”。

Anthea不理会她的boss，径直走向Jason医生，问：“你能够确定？”

“你质疑我？”Jason对Anthea也没有耐心，并将Anthea的问题视为是对自己专业素养的侮辱，“Holmes夫人，你大可以去找别人来看，但是我保证，就算是你把片子寄到柳叶刀编辑室，当然如果他们理你的话，也不会有人认为你丈夫的脑子有问题。”

Mycroft在他们背后轻咳了几声，手空握成拳，抵在唇上，但是依旧掩饰不了他的微笑。

“有什么可笑的？”Jason问，这次的攻击苗头对准了Mycroft，“你该不会是为了把老婆追回来才装失忆的吧？”

“恰恰相反，”Mycroft的手慢慢放下，“不过，谢谢你，医生。之后我会按照约定的时间来复检，如果你认为有必要的话。”

“当然没有必要，Holmes先生。”Jason医生松了一口气，接着他又苦着脸说，“但是如果你又有哪里出了问题，我还是得给你检查。”

“我希望不要有那一天。”Mycroft说，接着，他问了一个最关心的问题，“你认为会有吗，医生？”

“就我的观察而言，你连这一次都不该有。”Jason看着成像说，“所以我无法判断未来的情形。”

Mycroft皱了皱眉头，看了一眼身边的Anthea，说：“我们走吧。依然谢谢你，医生。”

开往Maguire研究室的路上，Mycroft一直没有说话。

与Jason不同，Maguire医生对见到Mycroft表现出明显的兴奋。

“你又来了？”他冲Mycroft打着招呼，看到一旁的Anthea的时候，他对她也招了招手，“这位女士？”

“我的助理。”Mycroft说。

“你不介意在外面等一会儿，可人儿？”Maguire问Anthea。

Anthea看向Mycroft，Mycroft点了点头，之后他大步地走进Maguire的办公室，熟门熟路地坐到了Maguire办公桌对面的软椅上。

“听说你记忆恢复了？”Maguire明显难以抑制兴奋之情，他眼里的Mycroft也许是个非常经典的案例或者什么的，他迫不及待地想知道得更多，这种表情让Mycroft想起了Sherlock。

“是的。”Mycroft简短地回答了一句。

“神奇。”Maguire围着他转了一圈，看起来是在仔细打量他，“怎么恢复的？”

“我不知道，”Mycroft说，“我甚至没有意识到我想起来了。”

在Maguire的要求下，Mycroft讲述了这段时间发生的事情。他有意地回避了那个吻。他知道这也许很重要，但是出于私心地，他不想让面前的男人知道太多，尽管也许对方已经知道很多了。

“你做了一个梦。”Maguire说，若有所思，“你不记得内容了？一点也不记得？”

“也不能算是完全不记得。”Mycroft想了一会儿说，“我知道那是关于我的事情，是我之前的一些事情。那个梦里像是有什么东西，我说不清楚。”

“神奇。”Maguire再次感叹道，“人类的大脑是多么神奇的造物，我们竟然无法彻底了解。”

“是的。”Mycroft说，“这世界上有很多的规则，我们身处其间，竟然浑然不知。”

“你的记忆恢复到什么程度了？”Maguire忽然转过话锋，问他。

“我想应该是全部了。”Mycroft说，“但是我想这也是没办法检测的。”

“是啊，是啊。”Maguire在房间里转来转去，“记忆太主观了，就算你有一些遗忘，也是正常的。”

“我想也是这样。”Mycroft调整了一个更舒服的但不是那么优雅的坐姿，“我现在更想知道，这种情况以后还会发生吗？我没有完全贯彻你的理论。”

“你没有吗？”Maguire反问道。

“你也知道我做的事情。”Mycroft说，“我不认为那算是承认爱。”

Maguire没说话，只是带着兴趣看着Mycroft，鼓励他说下去。

“好吧，我还在吃药。从没停过。有的时候需要加大剂量。”Mycroft说，“我还失眠。我三十多年没失眠过了。”

“药物效果怎么样？”Maguire微笑着问。

“很好。”Mycroft说，“我希望不会有依赖性，毕竟我最近还需要。”

“你不需要，Holmes先生。”Maguire说，“那是安慰剂。”

“安慰剂？”Mycroft从内袋拿出那个小瓶子，那个他以为能够帮他解决一切的小瓶子。

“对。”Maguire说，“你的症状既不是抑郁也不是暴躁，你没有自杀和伤人倾向，也没有精神分裂的预兆，其他的更不用说了。你是失忆，Holmes先生，但是逼着我给你开精神治疗类药物，你说我能怎么开？放心，安慰剂没有任何副作用，里面维生素含量倒是很高。”

“不可能。”Mycroft断然否定，“如果只是安慰剂，该怎么解释我的症状？”

“该怎么解释你的症状？”Maguire笑了，“你比谁都清楚。”

安慰剂。

Mycroft看着手里的小瓶子。

他以为能够帮助他的东西，其实从来都不存在。

他以为药物能够安定他的情绪，能帮他从恼怒中恢复过来，其实这么做的是他自己。

他以为药物能让他从不安中解脱，其实这么做的是他自己。

他用了那么多方法去逃避，却没想到是他自己一直处在问题的中心。

他用一个虚幻的假象骗了自己，用以换取片刻的安宁。

他把所有的爱恨归咎于外界，却没有想到其实他早已踏出那一步。

Mycroft捏着瓶子，看着坐在桌子上晃着腿的Maguire，说：“你早就知道？”

“我问过你。”Maguire说，笑容更灿烂了，“那次我就知道，你这根本不是吃药能解决的问题。”

Mycroft也露出了微笑。他站起来，把小瓶子稳稳地放在Maguire身侧的桌子上，说：“我想我确实不需要了。”

“那你觉得我该怎么回答你的问题，Holmes先生？”Maguire说，“关于以后的那个？”

“跟我的回答一样。”Mycroft说，“我想。”

  
14、

Greg从楼里走出来的时候，毫不意外地看到了熟悉的黑色捷豹。

他的手机里有17个未接来电，还有五十多条没有回复的短信。

所以他在被拦下的时候也丝毫没有显示出吃惊的情绪。他和Mycroft不同。就算他知道该来的总会来，他还是想拖一会儿。

他看着地面，所以只看到了站在他面前的男人的鞋子、裤脚和伞尖。该死的干净的鞋子。再看看他自己的，混合着犯罪现场的泥土和办公室的烟灰，就算是Sherlock拿去化验都未必能反馈出准确结果。

他不打算先说话。在这种场合，先说话的意味着弱势。他可不想就这样把自己处于劣势。过去的几个月里，他可是一直处于那种令人作呕的位置上。

但是显然对方也不打算先开口。是的是的，对方可是Mycroft Holmes，谁能指望他先认输？这辈子也许除了Sherlock他根本没有尝过失败的滋味。除了Sherlock，还能指望他在谁面前低头？哦，Sherlock，Sherlock，Sherlock。毫无疑问，Mycroft做的一切都是为了Sherlock。但是天杀的他为什么不能把他的弟弟管好？他可以给Sherlock建个游乐场，让他在里面尽情玩耍。何苦放Sherlock出来祸害世界而他本人还要做出巨大牺牲，现在还要跑来祸害自己？

该死的Sherlock。

该死的，总是正确的Sherlock。

Greg听过无数人说自己讨厌的人脑子有病，所以他根本没想过Sherlock不是在比喻，而是在阐述一个事实。

“如果我哥在追你，离他远点，他的大脑显然不正常，也许是有病。”

当然Sherlock用了长长的一个医学术语。

Sherlock说过那么多废话，唯一有用的一句他居然没听进去。

所以他决定这次死也要听Sherlock的。

Mycroft第一次给他打电话的时候他吓了一跳，捏着手机看了半天犹豫着接不接。还没等他犹豫好，电话就断了。

“按错了。”他想。

紧随其后的第二个电话证明了Mycroft绝不是手误。Greg犹豫着按下了接听，但是没有说话。

Mycroft跟现在一个鸟样，一声不吭。似乎只有Greg先说话他才肯说话一样。上帝啊，打电话的是他，堵在面前一动不动的也是他，难道他不应该先开口吗？

Greg很快就把那个电话挂掉了，同时发了一条短信给Sherlock。

“你哥给我打电话又不说话是几个意思。GL”

“别接。SH”

“你确定？GL”

Greg看着Sherlock秒回的短信有点发愣，他不知道这样做是不是对的。

“他脑子有病。SH”

好吧。上一次Sherlock这样说的时候，他正被Mycroft迷得七荤八素，把Sherlock这句金玉良言当成了一句玩笑话，这次他可不能再重蹈覆辙。

毕竟Mycroft正不正常，只有Sherlock分辨得出来。

因此Greg开始拒接电话。

Mycroft的电话打了几天，大概发现没效果，就开始转发短信。

“hello there。MH”

Greg把这条短信转发给Sherlock问他哥哥给自己发这个是什么意思。

“他认为你是一颗土豆。SH”

“所以别理他。SH”

“他大脑的创伤还没好。SH”

“不，是又犯了。SH”

“总之不要理他。SH”

“给我案子。SH”

“我无聊得要死了。SH”

“如果我不是这么无聊，我才不会给你解释这么多。SH”

“说真的，你为什么不让Mycroft去种土豆？SH”

“他可以减肥，土豆可以吃。SH”

“闭嘴，我给你案子。GL”

Greg真不知道到底是那个给他发莫名其妙短信的年长的Holmes更烦，还是为了一件小事逼叨逼的小Holmes更烦。

他有一次问John：“为什么我这辈子会遇到两个Holmes？”

当时他俩刚从电影院里出来，John认真想了一会儿说：“可能你上辈子毁灭了地球？”

Greg觉得很有道理。但是有道理不代表他就这样接受了。

比如他现在，就非常不接受。他现在很饿，跑了一整天，还听了上司的一顿训。他现在就想回到自己的公寓里去随便填一点什么到胃里，之后洗个澡，爽爽地睡一觉。毕竟明天又是黑暗的一天。而不是像现在这样，被一个男人堵在离自己的车还有几步的地方，而两个人又僵持着，无话可说。

不，不是无话可说，至少他还有一句。

“你他妈到底想干什么？”Greg终于饱含着怒气抬起头看了Mycroft一眼。

“我……”Mycroft好像是被他吓了一跳，“我给你打了电话。”

“当然，你给我打了电话，我没接。”Greg暴躁地说，“所以呢？”

“我还给你发了短信，”Mycroft又说，“你没回复我。”

“得了吧。”Greg说，一把拨过Mycroft，向自己的车走去，“有事直接说。”

Greg这句倒是真的。除了那句没头没尾的“hello there”之外，Mycroft还持续地发了什么“你街角的店里甜甜圈在打折”“伊朗真是个好国家，不是吗？”“如果你现在看窗外，你会发现一颗流星。”之类的，让Greg丝毫抓不住重点的短信。

“我想起来了。”Mycroft很慢很慢地说，“我想起来了，全部。”

Greg活跃的脑内思维忽然被一道闪电劈了，彻底静止了。

“你是说，”他艰难地发音，连按在车钥匙上的手都变得僵硬。“你想起来了？”

“对。”Mycroft的背挺得笔直，“包括之前和现在。”

“挺好的。”Greg按下遥控，银色宝马发出biubiu声，他的手扶在车门上，下意识地吐出几个单词。

“我这几天就是想告诉你这个。”Mycroft转向他。

“你可以在电话里说。”Greg回头看他。

“唯一接通的那次，我说不出口。”Mycroft说，“之后你再也没接过。”

“说不出口？”Greg有点想笑，鼻子又有点发酸。

“我不知道怎么说，”Mycroft的声音依然很平稳，“当我想起来的时候，我意识到我犯下了不可挽回的错。我知道你一定很绝望，我知道你一定很伤心——”

“我没有。”Greg很快截住了他的话，“我没有。老实说，我不太在乎了。你想起来或者是没有或者是别的什么，我不太在乎了。”

“Greg——”Mycroft像是要阻止他往下说一样，喊着他的名字。

“你知道我怎么想吗，Mycroft？”Greg拉开车门，坐了进去，“你就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

Mycroft站在那里，没有阻止他。

Greg加速离开的时候，在后视镜里看着Mycroft。Mycroft依然站在原来的地方，动都没动。

这个画面就成了当晚Greg的噩梦。

第一个梦里，他开着车在路上走，后视镜里都是Mycroft的影子。沉默地看着他的Mycroft。一动不动地站在那里。Greg疯狂地加速，试图甩开Mycroft的影子。但是无论他怎么开，Mycroft就在他的后视镜里。他最后绝望地停下来，拿起放在副驾驶的枪，打碎了后视镜。Mycroft跟后视镜一起消失了。他松了一口气。他把枪放到副驾驶上，准备继续开车，却发现副驾驶坐了一个人。是Mycroft。Mycroft依旧那样看着他，没有任何表情。Mycroft接过他手里的枪，对准自己的太阳穴，干净利索地一枪。

“如果这是你想要的。”

Greg听见他这么说，在枪声响起来的瞬间。枪声大得吓人，Greg甚至因此从梦中惊醒。但是Mycroft那句话比枪声还要清晰。

Greg抓着床单喘着气。睁开眼睛，是一片黑暗。Mycroft在他面前自杀的景象太过于真实，他一时间分不清楚那究竟是梦还是真的。

不，不，不，这不是我想要的。他的脑子里慢慢只剩下这一个念头。

他的喘息没那么急促了。现实慢慢地回来，梦境逐渐消失。只有Mycroft开枪的那一瞬间的画面依然残存在他的大脑里。

“我们知道他不会这么干的。”Greg含混不清地自言自语，“我们知道的。”

他有意识地平复了呼吸，睡意又向他袭来。

第二个梦没比第一个好多少。他在教堂里举行婚礼。Sherlock是他的伴郎。一切都惊人地顺利。除了牧师问谁反对的时候，Sherlock说：“我反对。”

哦不，Sherlock，你不能这么糟蹋我的婚礼！

但是Sherlock依旧用飞快地语速阐释了他反对的理由，证明了Greg根本不爱他的新娘，以及他已经结婚了。

“Sherlock，我已经离婚很久了。”Greg争辩道。

但是Sherlock用一种看怪胎的眼神看着他。

“你忘记Mycroft了吗？”Sherlock逼问他，“你忘记我哥哥了吗？你们已经结婚了。”

“不，我们没有。”Greg惊慌地说，“这不可能，我没有和他结婚。”

“我们确实已经结婚了，Greg。”Mycroft的声音忽然响起来，在他的后脑勺。

他转过去，发现Mycroft站在牧师身后，一只手扶着牧师的肩膀，另一手上拎着他的雨伞，伞尖上滴着血。Mycroft松开牧师，牧师软趴趴地倒在地上。

“你忘记了这一切，Greg。”Mycroft朝他走来，“你忘记了我们的婚姻，你忘记了我们的爱情，你忘记了我们的誓言。”

“不……”Greg只能摇头，他一步步后退，但是Sherlock在他身后，他退无可退。

“Sherlock，这不是真的，”他开始哀求，“你知道这不是真的。”

“我是婚礼的见证人，是你的伴郎。”Sherlock的声音冷酷无比，“我亲眼看着你们交换戒指。”

“不可能，”Greg绝望地摇着头，“我不记得这些，我不记得，这不是真的，不是。我和Mycroft确实……但是……但是我们没有结婚……”

“我们结婚了。”Mycroft站在他面前，滴着血的伞尖重重地落在地上，“你忘记了，Greg。你背弃了你的诺言。”

Greg绝望地摇头，他不停地说着：“我没有，Mycroft，我们没有……”

Mycroft漠然地看着他，举起了那把伞，说：“你忘记了你的誓言。你曾在教堂许下诺言，只有死亡才能将我们分开。只有死亡。”

Greg想要跑，但是他面前忽然出现了Donovan。她挡在了Greg的面前。

“拜托，Sally，”Greg说，他难以置信地看着眼前的人，“你不能也这样。”

“但是，boss，”Donovan说，“我们去参加了你的婚礼。我、Anderson，还有其他人。我们去参加了你的婚礼，你和Holmes先生的。”

“别开玩笑了。”Greg近乎哀求，“这不是真的。”

“你忘记了。”Donovan说，“你们结过婚。”

Greg几乎是绝望地转过身去。

Mycroft在他身后站着。他托着伞的手依然很平稳，刚才还在滴血的伞尖变成了黑洞洞的枪口。

“不，Mycroft。”Greg说，“不要这样对我。”

“我们结过婚。”Mycroft像是机械一样重复着这一句，“而你忘了。”

“这不可能。”Greg朝着Mycroft大声喊着，“这不可能！”

“唯有死亡能将我们分开。”Mycroft说，随后他松开手，Greg拽着那把黑伞踉踉跄跄地向后倒去，最后映入他眼里的是从后面穿过他心口的长剑。

“很抱歉。”Sherlock的声音在他耳边响起，平静而又温柔，“但他是我哥哥。”

Greg又一次从梦里惊醒。

天杀的Mycroft。操蛋的Sherlock。

Greg按亮了床头灯，发现现在才三点。而他冷汗淋漓，像只鱼一样在床上大口喘气。

我以前怎么不知道Sherlock对他哥哥这么好？Greg试图抓住梦的细节，但是梦的幻影很快流逝。他好像在抓河底的沙子。

他起来给自己倒了一杯水，咕咚咕咚地喝了下去。

之后他拖着沉重的步子，倒在床上。

半开的衣柜里，露出Mycroft送给他的伞。Greg盯着那把伞。

梦境忽然在他的脑子里浮现。

Mycroft面无表情的脸。

黑洞洞的枪口。

还有Mycroft的声音。

“我们结婚了。是你忘记了一切。”

不，这不是真的。Greg对自己说。这只是一个梦。

但是他看着那把伞。Mycroft在停车场欲言又止的表情逐渐变得清晰起来。

“我不敢告诉你。”

他记得Mycroft这样说。

当时他不理解Mycroft为什么不敢。他甚至为此而恼火。他认为Mycroft找了一个又一个借口。失忆是借口。想起来也是借口。他甚至认为Mycroft在恶意地、故意地玩弄他。也许Mycroft在享受着操控的乐趣。看吧，让一个快要五十岁的男人为了他心碎，这也许会让他快乐。

但是现在。在深夜里。他从一个噩梦里惊醒。在梦里他被控诉他忘记了关于Mycroft的一切。那不是真的，他知道。但是那种慌乱和害怕的感觉，是真的。那种孤立无援的感觉。那种对世界和自己都充满怀疑的感觉。那都是真的。

所以，Mycroft。他是否也经历过这种感觉？他是否也觉得世界和自己之中一定有一个是谬误？他是不是也怀疑过到底何者为真何者为假？他是不是也想过为什么错的一定是自己？

Greg忽然抬手捂住了眼睛。


	9. 狗血三十题之失忆 下

15、

第二天，Greg从起床开始就犹豫着要不要给Mycroft打个电话。

他心不在焉地刷牙。

拜托了，他看着镜子里的自己。我们两个都不是年轻人了，没有时间和精力去玩交往分手复合结婚生子的游戏了。为什么不直接面对面把话说清楚？像是以前那样，像是你打算把他追回来的时候那样。当时他不认可你，但是你不曾退却，对不对？

不。他听到另外一个声音说。不行。你知道你已经不年轻了。你确实没有时间玩恋爱的游戏了。但是，不行。你怎么知道他不会有下一次？

失忆又不是感冒，他叼着牙刷，在心里替Mycroft辩解着，难道他会习惯性失忆？

那可说不准。他心里的声音说。这次来势汹汹，你也没有准备不是吗？难道你可以承受下一次他的失忆？可怜的Greg，你都没搞清楚这是不是他的游戏。

Greg穿衣服的时候依然在想这件事。

怀疑是一颗种子，一旦在你的心里发芽——

他摇了摇头，决定把这件事放一放。

实际上，一天忙忙碌碌的，他也没多少闲暇时间能去想Mycroft。事情就是这样的，如果他不这么忙碌，或者有个聪明的大脑，他也不会因为冷落了妻子而和她离婚。

快到午休的时候，Donovan闯进了他的办公室。这不是一个好兆头。这通常说明要么是他的脑残上司准备开会，要么就是有一个非得出现场的案子。

这次是后者。说真的，Greg不知道哪一个好一点。

案情很简单。

环卫工在例行保养公园的时候，发现了在那个偏僻的树林里有一具男尸。他立刻报警。

Greg带着他的人到达现场后，例行地拉警戒线，检查尸体，检查周围环境，询问发现者。一切都很正常。

死者胸口有致命伤，伤口痕迹和现场的遗落的刀具完全吻合。看起来是一起简单得不能更简单的他杀。Greg非常清楚他的后续工作，检验证物、确认死者身份、调查死者行踪和人际关系。

“boss，来看这个。”Donovan半跪在死者脚边，“看起来像血和脚印。”

Greg立刻过去，他看到在Donovan指着的地方，死者的脚下，确实有一块土壤的颜色与其他地方不同。看起来，非常像是血迹。在那块土壤中间，有一片小的凹陷，凹陷的形状类似于前脚掌的足迹。

“难以理解。”Greg看着血迹说，“这里为什么会有血？他的致命伤在胸口。”

“他挣扎过？”Donovan看着尸体问。

“他现在是躺着的，”Greg说，“如果他要从趴着挣扎成躺着，他需要很大的空间，会留下很多痕迹。并且他的衣服，都是干净的。不会是他在挣扎。再说了，脚印没法解释。”

“那就不是他的血。”Donovan说。

“有可能。”Greg直起腰来，朝着四周大声喊道，“扩大搜索范围，看看有没有其他尸体？”

“boss，有个不太好的消息。”检查着尸体的Anderson说，“胸口的伤不是致命伤。”

“什么？”Greg又走到Anderson这边，“他的心脏在右边？”

“不，boss，”Anderson说，“他的死因是失血。”

“那是因为他胸口被人捅了一刀。”Greg说。

“恰恰相反，boss，”Anderson抬头看他，“那刀是后补的。”

“后补的？”Greg仔细看着胸口的刀伤。那处刀伤非常明显，周围的血迹清晰。

“他因为某种原因失血过多死亡，之后胸口才被捅了这一刀。”Anderson十分肯定地说。

“那么伤口呢？”Greg问，“失血过多的伤口在哪儿？”

Anderson耸了耸肩，说：“我得把他带回去。”

Greg还没有说话，不远处就传来警员的声音。

“这里面有个人！”

“哪儿？”Greg一边朝那边跑去一边问。

“井里。”小警员说，“这口井里没水。”

Greg马上组织他的警员们把里面的人捞了上来。

不，确切来说，是一具尸体。无头男尸。

“操。”Greg小声说。

现在好了。未知致命伤的完整男尸，井底的无头男尸，血迹上的脚印。

应该给这个案子打几分？

Greg正在想着，手机忽然响了。

希望是Sherlock，他心想。这种时候Sherlock总是很有用。

可惜是Mycroft。

Greg犹豫了一下，接了电话。

“有什么事吗？”他说。

他知道自己的语气不太好。但是也不能指望他的语气好起来，是不是？他昨天晚上做了一晚上噩梦，今天遇到一个诡异的案子，现在还要面对这个大号的Holmes。

“今天晚上有时间的话，我想请你吃饭。”对面说，“我已经预定好了——”

“没时间。”Greg朝迎面走过来的Donovan打了个手势让她去采集一点土壤，“我这儿有案子。”

“但你总得吃饭。”对方沉默了一会儿，说。

“赶不上你的饭点。”Greg一边说着，一边朝Donovan那边走去，光要土壤还不够。

“你是说你会加班，为了你现在的案子？”

“对。”Greg蹲下来，手指在离土壤还有点距离的地方画了个圈，示意Donovan不要取离脚印太近的土壤，“我现在很忙，如果没其他的事情，我想先挂了。”

“好的。”对方答应得出乎他意料地爽快。

而Greg却为他的爽快分了点神。之后他苦笑了一下。所以自己还在期待什么？期待Mycroft来苦苦哀求？即使是最不可思议的童话故事，也不会写到这一步。

他很快把这些乱七八糟的想法扔到了脑子后面，手在手机上按了几个键，发了条短信给Sherlock。

几秒钟之后，他的手机震了起来。

“马上到。SH”

  
16、

事实证明，Sherlock说马上到的意思就是马上到。Greg如果不是亲眼看到Sherlock从一辆出租车上下来，他一定以为Sherlock是被空投下来的。

“现场在哪？”Sherlock一只脚刚踏出出租车就问Greg，丝毫不管后面的慢吞吞付钱的前军医。

“里面。”Greg给Sherlock指了指，朝着军医打了个招呼。

“John？”Sherlock走了两步发现军医没有跟上，不耐烦地回头张望，瞬间，他的表情变成了不可思议，“等等……你居然叫了死胖子？”

“不是我。”Greg和他看着同一个方向，目光落在缓缓开过来的黑色捷豹上。

“我不敢相信你居然叫他，”Sherlock嚷嚷着，“你们不是分手了吗？”

“Sherlock！”John呵斥着。

“我们……没错。”Greg说，“所以不是我让他来的。”

就在他们说话的功夫，黑色捷豹已经靠着路边停好。Mycroft从车上走了下来。

“你也来了，小Sherlock。”Mycroft下颌微微扬起，对着Sherlock露出笑容。

“我不知道你对案子也有兴趣。”Sherlock昂着头，微眯着眼睛。

“我对案子没兴趣。”Mycroft说，提了提手里的袋子，“我是来送饭的。”

Sherlock的目光在他和Greg之间打了几转，意味深长地噢了一声，然后抓起军医，迈开大长腿就跨进了警戒线。

Mycroft走向Greg，后者的眼神明显在闪避。

“你说有案子，我想你中午一定没时间吃饭了。”Mycroft保持着微笑，“希望你不会拒绝这个。”

Greg几乎是半推半就地接过了袋子。

“三明治什么的。”Mycroft说，“吃起来方便，我多准备了一些。我想你不会一个人吃的。”

“谢谢。”Greg半天只挤了这一句话出来。

“那么现在，你能答应我的邀约了吗？”Mycroft殷切地问。

“我这里还有案子。”Greg看了Mycroft很久，才说道，“谢谢你的，呃，三明治。”

“如果案子解决了呢？”Mycroft执着地问。

“你什么意思？”Greg马上警觉起来。

“我也许可以提供一点小小的帮助。”Mycroft看到了那股防备的神色，“我是说，如果Sherlock都可以的话，我当然也可以。”

Greg在犹豫。他知道Mycroft说的是实话。

“然后呢？”他问Mycroft，“我要跟你去一起吃饭？”

“我希望如此。”Mycroft说，真挚地。

而Greg却近乎干涩地笑了一声说：“这是一个交易？还是胁迫？你帮我解决了案子，所以我要去陪你吃饭？如果我不跟你吃饭，这就是一个悬案？看在女王的份上，Holmes先生，死人跟我一点关系——”

“都不是。”Mycroft打断他的话。他很少打断对方的话，除非他的忍耐到了极限。这次他不想听。从交易那个词开始，就不想听。他用伞戳了戳地面，说：“既不是交易也不是胁迫，Greg，我希望帮助你——”

“Sir，电话！”Anthea小跑着打断了他，“外交部，他说给你打电话没有接。”

“我的手机静音了。”Mycroft回答Anthea，但是依然盯着Greg，“让我去，Greg。”

“你应该有更重要的事情，”Greg说，同时往后退了一两步，“这里有Sherlock就够了。”

“电话，sir，外长——”Anthea看着她震个不停的手机，为难地看了一眼Greg。

Greg很熟悉那个眼神，他朝着Anthea笑了笑，对Mycroft说：“我想你应该走了，Myc……Holmes先生。”

“让他等。”Mycroft几乎是从牙缝里挤出来这句话，“我不管那是谁，让他等。”

“Sir？”Anthea不确定地问道，“事件也许非常紧急。”

“让他们等。”Mycroft的伞尖重重地戳着地面，“他们可以等。我把这些事情作为首要优先级已经二十多年了，我想现在是更改一下的时候了。我只需要十分钟，Anthea，我有现在非解决不可的事情。Greg，让我进去。”

Mycroft的伞指着警戒线，目光依旧专注地看着Greg，仿佛那是世界上唯一值得他去看的东西一样。

“探长。”Anthea的手机又震了起来，她求助般地看着Greg。

“操。”Greg自暴自弃地嘟囔着，“别破坏现场。”

Mycroft终于露出了微笑。他站在那里，本来应该跨步进入现场的他却没有动，他歪了歪头，问：“如果我能把现场所有有价值的线索都找出来，你会跟我一起去吃饭吗？”

“进去。”Greg生硬地说，“要么就滚回你的白厅。”

“就这一次。”Mycroft说，声音里带着恳求。

Greg没有说话，他拎着那袋三明治朝里面走去。

“Greg，”Mycroft紧紧跟在了后，声音带了更多的哀求，“就一小会儿。”

“你……”Greg蓦然停住脚步。他当然知道Mycroft为什么这样说。两个月前他说这话的情景，他还记得非常清楚。那是他最绝望的时候。那是他觉得他的恋人再也不可能回来的时候。他想找到眼前的人哪怕一点点的相似之处。但是对方僵硬的神情和动作让他最后一点希望都破灭了。这根本不是失忆。这是另外一个人。这半年多来，他时常会琢磨，这一切究竟是怎么发生的。他们原本可以是多么好的一对儿。如果他能找出一个词来形容的话， 这一定是无妄之灾。

这也许是天意。除了天意他几乎找不到其他的理由。你说最后一只霸王龙死的时候想的是什么？Greg有时候觉得自己就是一只濒死的霸王龙，无力地看着这个世界成为一个冷冰冰的地狱。

而看着Mycroft恳切的目光他又几乎无法拒绝。这样低声下气的神情不适合这个男人。不适合他的Mycroft。他的Myc就应该什么时候都是昂着头发号施令，而不是这样。

“好。”Greg叹了一口气，终于说道，“如果你能找到足够有价值的线索。”

他还是没有拒绝Mycroft。他对Mycroft还是狠不下心。他知道自己不该这么做，但是就是不行。他知道Mycroft的神经比自己坚韧，他知道Mycroft一定做好了被拒绝之后的准备，他知道Mycroft一定有plan B，甚至plan C。但是他还是无法说出不。

让Mycroft伤心这种事情，他连想都没想过。也许不是这样。Greg看着脸上瞬间焕发出光彩的Mycroft，心里想。他对Mycroft的感情里，不知道为什么会有一种奇怪的保护欲。明明位高权重的是Mycroft，但是他却几乎是本能地想把这个男人塞到他的身后，放到他的羽翼之下。而他感受过的痛苦，他无法让Mycroft再来经受一遍。

“我会把地址和时间发到你手机上。”Mycroft急切地说，“或者我去接你，如果你愿意的话？”

“发短信吧。”Greg说，目光从Mycroft脸上移开，看着远处的Sherlock，“你只有十分钟。”

“你应该对我有点信心。”Mycroft噙着微笑，跨过了警戒线。

“谢谢。”Anthea在Mycroft走远之后，对Greg说。她的手上依然拿着震个不停的手机。

Greg看一眼那个好像要把自己震散架的手机，叹一口气。

“我希望我做的是对的。”说完，再次进入了那个奇怪的现场。

17、

永远、永远、永远不要把两个Holmes同时放入犯罪现场。Greg得到了深刻的教训。他看到Mycroft蹲在尸体旁边，Sherlock刚从井里爬出来，看起来随时都能在他屁股上踢一脚。John在一旁站着，显然，这对兄弟之间的战争他也完全插不上手。

“你说你是来送饭的，你是来给尸体送饭吗？”Sherlock放弃了查看完整男尸的想法，转而去看另一具尸体。

“注意言辞，Sherlock。你身边都是吃饭的人。”Mycroft非常专注地看着尸体胸口的伤口，忽然抬头，对着一旁的Anderson说，“放大镜，谢谢。”

如果说Sherlock是通过言语打击来迫使Anderson不得不给他提供工具的话，Mycroft就是以上位者的气息彻底震撼了Anderson。Anderson在交出手里的放大镜的时候，都没有意识到自己做了什么。

“你会发现那不是致命伤，”Sherlock鄙夷地看了Mycroft一眼，“胳膊上有血瘀和针眼，最好检验一下他的血液，里面肯定有什么东西。”

Mycroft没有理他，他用放大镜在尸体的脖子上看了一会儿，又挽起尸体的袖子，先是左手，随后是右手，之后转而去看尸体脚下那一滩血迹和血迹上的鞋印。

“和这两个人尺寸都不合，”Sherlock一点闭嘴的意思都没有，“他们的鞋底很干净，他在挑战你，Mycroft。”

Mycroft像是在寻找什么一样，拨弄着那滩土，随后又在周围的草地上看了一会儿。之后他直起身，朝着那具无头尸体走去。

“钝器，从后颈，有趣，”Sherlock说，“凶手力气不够。”

“有第二次切割的痕迹。”Mycroft弯下腰，观察着尸体，“井底有什么？”

“血迹，从上面扔下去的。”说着，Sherlock粗暴地把尸体翻了过来，好像在找什么。Mycroft在旁边饶有兴致地看着他。

“你也注意到了，Sherlock。”Mycroft说，他看着Sherlock小心翼翼地从尸体上捏起什么东西，愉快地挑了挑眉毛。

Sherlock哼了一声，很快又问：“那么血迹呢，亲爱的哥哥？你有什么高见？”

“当然是被带走了，和他的头一起。你不会想考我的。”Mycroft说，同时他指使着Sherlock，“看看他的鞋子，Sherly。”

“你自己去，”Sherlock说着，挪到了尸体的脚边，忽然，他的目光被受害人的鞋子吸引了，他扒下左脚的鞋子，利落地拽下袜子，“算你运气好，Mycroft。”

“运气？”Mycroft挑着眉毛问。

Sherlock跳起来，大步跨到井边，绕着井转着圈，一边嘟囔着：“John，看看这有什么好东西，嗯？”

“所以这不是第一现场？”Greg终于忍不住问。

“是也不是。”Mycroft说，“对于这具没头的尸体，这是第一现场，但是那具就不是。”

“我看不出其中的差别。”Greg沉思着说。

“你当然看不出。”Sherlock飞快地说，“你的小脑袋里整天就想着——”

“什么？”Mycroft直起腰，打断了Sherlock，瞪了他一眼。

“你早知道有今天当初就不应该——”Sherlock毫不示弱地瞪视了回去。

“Sherlock。”一直沉默的前军医终于忍不住出声，“我以为你是来看案子的。”

“我当然是。”Sherlock瞪着Mycroft说，“有这个胖子我没法看，他的思考声音比Anderson还大。”

Mycroft看了看表，说：“我只有七分钟了，Sherlock，请你保持安静。”

“这是我的案子！”Sherlock愤愤不平地喊着。

“你不能等七分钟之后再来看吗？”John无奈地说。

“我就是要，现在，解决！”Sherlock冲着John也吼了一句。

“那么来说说你的想法。”Mycroft说，“这两个人是怎么死的？”

“我是不会告诉你的，死胖子，你的脑子一定被你的血脂黏住了！”Sherlock朝着他哥哥说，“休想从我这里知道一点点细节，这是我的案子！”

“我知道这是你的案子。”Mycroft又看了一眼表，“可他是我的人。”

“噢。”Sherlock眯了眯眼睛，“所以你急着解决以掩饰自己的无能？一次死两个，嗯？”

“注意语法，Sherlock。”Mycroft说，“我说的是他，不是他们。”

“那么这又是碎尸案重演？”Sherlock不无刻薄地说，“为了可悲的政治利益牺牲无辜市民，还真是你的风格。”

Mycroft看了一眼站在旁边没有说话的Greg。探长的脸色非常非常不好。

“我跟你说过很多次，Sherlock，为什么你总是记不住？”Mycroft说，“不要看，要观察。首先，凶手是女性。其次，我说的是他。”

Mycroft说着指了指站在一旁脸色阴沉的Greg，接着说道：“第三，那个案子已经解决了。现在，我无意和你做任何智力游戏，Sherlock，我不在乎你的游戏，我需要尽快解决这个案子。”

“凶手是女性？”Greg忽视了叽叽喳喳的Sherlock，直接问道。

“是女性，无疑。”Mycroft说，“你要解决这个案子，最关键的一点是，这是一起案子，还是两起？即，这是一起精心策划的、具有戏剧感的案件，还是一个天大的巧合？”

“我倾向于这是一起案件。”Greg思索着说，“两个尸体都处理得太干净了，就算这是两个案子，这两个凶手也都是策划后行凶，不是一时兴起。两个精心策划的案子出现在同一个现场……还有脚印，那个脚印就像是在提醒我们还有第二具尸体一样。”

“合乎常理的推测。”Mycroft说，微笑着，“只是缺乏一点点严谨的证明。”

Sherlock嗤笑了一声，说：“看来你的智商还没有长进，可悲的Lestrade。”

Greg免疫了Sherlock的人身攻击，他看着Mycroft，说：“那么这是两起案件？只是一个巧合？”

“凶器不同，死亡方式也不同，”Mycroft说，小心地提着他的伞，“巧合之所以被称之为巧合，正是因为这其中有逻辑不能解释之处。”

“得了吧，Mycroft。”Sherlock精力充沛地在草坪上转着圈，试图发现更有价值的线索，“这就是一起案子，你一眼就看出来了。一具被抛尸，一具现场，但是是一起案子，一个凶手，一个女性。根本不存在巧合。”

“所以你的意思是，”Greg有点迷糊，“这其实是一起案子的两个受害人？”

“没错。”Mycroft回答说，“但并非依靠常理推测。只有靠逻辑解释才能明白这起案件的重点。”

“重点是什么？”Greg皱着眉头问。

“与你的第一直觉相反，”Mycroft说，“这个案件呈现给我的表象是两个独立案件。没错，两起精心策划的案件在同一现场同时呈现，但是是否一定没有可能？答案当然是否定的。正如我说的，凶器不同，死亡方式不同，甚至陈尸方式也不同。有太多的可能性铺陈在我眼前，我不能排除有两个凶手的可能性。凶手A在砍下这个可怜人的脑袋之后，凶手B来此抛尸，没有发现有另一个现场，抛尸之后离开，你看，现场的一切都能说得通。”

“但是血迹——”Greg说。

“那就有更多的可能了，Greg，”Mycroft近乎温柔地说，“设想一下，这滩血迹，现在你没有检测，你甚至无法确定是动物血还是人血。如果是动物血，那么也许这跟两个案子都无关。如果是人血，你无法确定是哪具尸体的，或者是不是凶手的。在这个问题上，血迹说明不了问题。但是血迹和脚印能告诉我们的是，这个凶手极其戏剧化，严重的浪漫主义。”

“哈，真是耐心的教学，”Sherlock在不远的地方嘲讽着，“我十岁之后，Mycroft就没这样跟我说过话了。”

“这是因为你从那以后就不听我说话了，Sherlock。”Mycroft慢条斯理地说，“能够确凿地把这两起案子连在一起的，只有那一个小小的证据。”

“什么东西？”Greg问道。

“恐怕是一只可爱的小猎犬不慎掉下的毛。”Mycroft回答道。

“哦不，Mycroft。”Sherlock不满地说，“现在这个季节，正是狗掉毛的时候。井里的那具尸体只有在背面有，另外那个两面都有，同一只狗。凶手把他们两个扔到车上，因为有一个还没死——”

“等等，”Greg说，“你怎么能确定无头尸是现场？”

“很简单。”Mycroft看着他，“这两具尸体的姿势。一具自然伸展，这是被抛尸的；无头尸则有一定程度的弯曲。为什么呢？因为尸体被抛下井之后，才开始慢慢僵硬。所以只可能是现场。”

“凶手可以在别的地方杀了他之后再把他带过来。”Greg反驳。

“那么你解释不了井底的血迹。”Mycroft说，“虽然井底的血量很少，但是如果如你所说，是抛尸现场，不会出现那种血迹。我知道你一定想说凶手可以像是制造那滩血迹一样制造井底的血迹。但是那完全是不同的。无论从形状上，还是从血量上。在这一点上，我相信Sherlock的判断。所以这里一定是第一现场。”

“你的七分钟早就到了，Mycroft。”Sherlock不满地哼道，“你在利用我的劳动果实！”

“资源共享，我亲爱的弟弟，”Mycroft的目光不曾离开过Greg，“而且我将告诉你你缺失的那一环。”

“什么？”Sherlock忽然眯了眯眼睛。

“你无法理解的那一环，Sherlock，你不明白为什么凶手要把现场布置成这样。”Mycroft转过头看着Sherlock，“这是位执行力强又意志坚定的女性。”

“有辆车还有只狗，有基本的医学常识，能够接触到医用器具。”Sherlock说。

“但是这些还不够。”Mycroft说。

“当然，”Sherlock抬高下颌挑衅地说，“她先诱害了一个年轻人，抽干他的血，随后骗了另一个人，用斧子砍下他的脑袋。这些都非常清晰。非常清晰。”

“但是你不知道她的动机，Sherlock。”Mycroft抓着他的伞，“如果你问我，我会告诉你，她杀害的两个人，一个是她的追求者，另一个是她追求的人。此外，她的继父长期性侵她。你可以把血迹拿去鉴定，但是如果我的推论没有错的话，有脚印的那滩血是旁边的尸体的，而脚印是凶手父亲的鞋子造成的。”

“你不可能……”Sherlock急速思索着，忽然说，“戏剧？”

“我终于吻到了你，Jokanaan。”Mycroft不无讽刺地说，“这位莎乐美公主根本没有想隐藏自己。”

当Mycroft走出现场的时候，anthea长长松了一口气。

“你比预计的时间晚了半个小时，sir。”她低声地责备着。

“半个小时，Anthea。”Mycroft说，“大英帝国倾覆了吗？俄罗斯的导弹在天上了吗？我们的老朋友CIA炸掉了大本钟吗？世界一切如常，除了我为自己赢得了一顿晚餐。”

他上车前转身回头看了一眼，警戒线里Greg依旧在忍受他那永远不懂得安静为何物的弟弟。他微笑了一下，之后上车。

“晚上的时间替我空出来，好吗？”他对助理说，“我有个非去不可的约会。”

  
18、

Greg赶到餐厅的时候是八点钟，比他和Mycroft约好的时候晚了半个小时。

他停好车，急急忙忙冲进餐厅。侍应生引着他不紧不慢地往预定的餐桌走去，而他早在走近之前，就一眼看到了Mycroft。

你很难在人群里不一眼看到Mycroft。Greg心里想。Holmes家的人就像是自带光环一样，无论在哪里，无论周围有多少绅士淑女，你永远不可能忽视他。

从Greg走过去的角度只能看到Mycroft的侧脸。和那些等人无聊玩手机的人不一样，Mycroft端正地坐着，背挺得笔直，手指交叉撑在在下颌上，看起来专注地盯着眼前空无一物的餐盘。

但Greg知道绝不是这样的。因为他看到Mycroft的嘴角忽然翘了一下，眼神往两点钟方向那桌飘了飘。

“又看出什么小秘密了？”Greg大喇喇拉开椅子坐在他对面，身穿便服但是在高档餐厅全无拘束感。

“嘘。”Mycroft伸出食指压在嘴唇上，同时露出神秘的微笑，“不是什么值得夸耀的事情。”

“说出来听听。”Greg的心情明显很好，他同样微笑着看着Mycroft。

“你能保守秘密吗？”Mycroft又往那桌看了看，压低了声音说。

Greg看了看那桌的一男一女，看不出有什么端倪，诚实地说：“我只能看出他们不是罪犯，也没有犯罪前科。”

“哦？”Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，“这可很难说。也许那就是你们要找的公主殿下。”

“她当然不是，”Greg笑了起来，“实际上，你走之后，我们就把那两具尸体拖了回去，基本上确定了身份。Sherlock骂骂咧咧地带走了全部资料，说什么他以后再也不会帮我们破案子了。”

“他说说而已。”Mycroft看着Greg的笑容，情不自禁地跟着微笑起来，“大概明天就会有好消息了。”

“我希望如此。”Greg说，他顿了顿，之后说，“你叫我来吃饭，不会是想继续讨论案情的吧？”

“当然不。”Mycroft说，他收回黏在Greg脸上的目光，转而看着眼前的空酒杯，“是我邀约在前的。”

“嗯，是啊。”Greg像是哼了一哼作为回答一样，目光也慢慢游移开，刻意打量着店里的装潢，“不错的地方，嗯？”

“不。”Mycroft沉默了一会儿说，他犹豫着、试探般地又看向Greg，“不是这样。你……”

而他在Greg看向他的时候又错开了目光。

“我是说，”Mycroft说，盯着作为装饰的那枝香槟色的花，“你想吃什么？”

Greg哑然失笑。

Mycroft当然没错过他的表情。他装作不经意的样子，目光掠过Greg的脸，落在不远处的侍应生身上。

“如果你不介意的话，”Mycroft招手让侍应生过来，“就按照以前一样？”

Greg没有说话，只是轻微地点了点头。

而低头在看菜单的Mycroft像是看到他的动作一样，没有再问他，而是专心地在菜单上挑选着。

只是在最后的时候，他抬起头来，征询般地问：“白葡萄酒还是红葡萄酒？半干的，怎么样？”

“我可不能喝酒。”Greg迎上他的目光，“我得开车。”

Mycroft没有说话，修长的手指在菜单上滑着。

过了一会，Mycroft又说：“喝一点？我可以送你回去？”

“这样……不太好？”Greg皱了眉头，“我明天上班还靠那辆车呢。”

“我送你。”Mycroft马上说，他抬头，目光殷切地看着Greg。

Greg有点犹豫。一般他不太拒绝在吃饭的时候来一杯，Mycroft选的酒也都很符合他的口味，如果是之前，他根本不会犹豫。但是现在有点棘手。今天的Mycroft看起来有点反常，这让他更难拒绝Mycroft的要求，但是……但是他不得不认真考虑Mycroft的提议。送他回去，再接他去上班，这像是在暗示Mycroft希望同他一起过夜。这就让Greg非常犹豫。他知道Mycroft现在想起来了过去所有的事情，他知道Mycroft现在想要修复他们的关系，他乐于给Mycroft和自己一个机会，但是。

但是这里有个但是。每次想到这里的时候，他脑海里都会浮现一个但是。Greg清楚，如果他无法解决这个但是，那么他没办法接受Mycroft。不管他多么爱这个男人。

怀疑会消磨掉一切的爱。他办过那么多的案子，每年总有那么几对彼此怀疑而最终导致惨案的情人和夫妻。要么就彻底铲除这颗种子，要么……就放弃爱情。

但是只有他一个人是无法做到的。Greg觉得自己陷入了一个死循环。他想要消除内心的怀疑，就必须重新接纳Mycroft，理解他、信任他；同时，他想要接纳Mycroft，就必须消除内心的怀疑。

“不。”Greg说，拒绝得很彻底，“今天不行。”

Mycroft没有再多说什么，他微笑着将菜单交还给侍应生，说：“那就这样吧。”

之后的时间里，Mycroft说着一些无关紧要的话，Greg就着话题漫不经心地附和着，直到用餐结束，他们谁都没有再提起那个彼此都心知肚明的话题。

Mycroft看上去如同往常一样完美得无懈可击。他的话题永远出现得恰到好处，通常都是在一些短暂的沉默后，在Greg思考着是不是该说点什么的时候。内容更是讨人欢心，既不会让Greg觉得自己太无知，又不会无聊到让人尴尬。Mycroft对事情的见解总是精辟又幽默，让人很难不会心一笑。食材新鲜，烹饪方法精妙，即使没有一点葡萄酒来助兴，也可以算得上是一顿美妙的晚餐。

Greg本来应该这样想的。

他不应该有任何不满。因为这一切都美好得如同是一场电影。

但是Greg的眉头却越皱越紧。这不对。在这漂亮完美的表象里，他看到了精密的计算。

终于在他放下刀叉的时候，他长长地叹了一口气，说：“Mycroft，我们得谈谈。”

Mycroft的叉子和盘子撞击在一起发出清脆的响声。他抬眼看了看Greg，很快收回了目光，低声说：“我们一直在谈。”

“不，Mycroft，我是说，”Greg深深吸了一口气，“我们之间，我们得谈谈。”

Mycroft的目光则专注在那盘快被他扫荡干净的沙拉上，没有说话。

Greg也盯着那盘沙拉。他在等。他已经主动走出了那一步。现在，他需要对手也走出一步，他才能走下一步。规则就是这样的。打牌或者下棋，都是这样的。如果这是两个人的事情，却只有一个人在努力的话，是没有用的。

Mycroft终于慢吞吞地放下了刀叉，优雅而缓慢地擦了嘴，最后像是下定决定一样，终于回应了Greg的目光。

“是的，我们得谈谈。”Mycroft低声说，“这是我邀约的目的。”

说完他停了停，像是在等待Greg的回应。但是Greg只是看着他。微皱着眉头，看着他。Mycroft能读懂他的表情。焦虑、不信任、不安、疑惑。没有一点是可以称之为幸福或者是快乐的情绪。

这是一次失败的晚餐。Mycroft想。

“希望这里的菜合你的胃口。”Mycroft做出一个微笑的表情，他每天都要重复这个表情很多遍，他自信可以做到非常得体。

而Greg又叹气了。

“如果不喜欢的话，下一次我有其他的选择，Greg。”Mycroft说，同时仔细观察着Greg的表情。

“够了。”Greg不耐烦地说。

“我没有荣幸再和你共进晚餐了吗？”Mycroft斟酌着用词问，同时故意岔开了话题。

“我是说，”Greg说，“你的那些屁话我听够了。要么现在说点重点，要么我就回去了。”

“我……”Mycroft感到前所未有的词穷。他前一天晚上在脑海里翻来覆去地仔细思考的话，在他看到Greg的一瞬间全部忘光了。那些华丽的辞藻。那些完美的句式。那些繁复的语法。也许能征服几个聪明的漂亮的女孩子，也许能打动几个帅气又不羁的小男孩儿，但是绝对不是Greg。

Mycroft说过无数句的我爱你。对很多人。而当他今夜准备为自己辩白的时候，准备把那些精心准备的话吟诵给Greg挽回爱人的心的时候，他才惊觉，以往那些随口说过的爱似乎太轻飘了。那像是一种精心设计的精妙程序，在需要的时候随时吐露一两句蜜语助兴。这些话，他现在对着Greg却说不出来。一句都说不出来。

Mycroft忽然笑了笑。

“我爱你。”他说。

他不知道该说什么，也不知道说什么能打动对方，说什么能让Greg的眉头舒展一点，说什么能让Greg留下来，说什么能让Greg原谅他。

他只说了唯一一句盘桓在他脑海的话。唯一一句他能说出来的话。至于什么你是我的太阳还是对着月亮起誓就让他们都见鬼去吧。

“我爱你。”Mycroft重复着，像是在许下什么誓言一样，“我不知道该说什么，但是，我爱你。”

Greg看着他，忽然笑了。

“我也爱你，Myc。”Greg温柔地笑着说，他的手轻轻覆上Mycroft放在桌面上的手，“但是我没法信任你。”

“我知道，”Mycroft反手将他的手握入手心，重复着，“我知道。”

“你总是知道。”Greg说，不自觉地带上了宠溺的语调，“但是你欠我一个解释，Mycroft。”

“是的，但是……”Mycroft环顾四周，餐厅里人们都在交谈，没有人会刻意注意他们，“这里也许不是一个适合的地方。”

“可是这是你预定的餐厅。”Greg轻轻地抽回手，眼含笑意地指责着。

“我只是想讨好你。”Mycroft说。

“你知道有很多方法可以讨好我，”Greg说，“吃饭……？嗯？”

Mycroft笑了。

“是的，我知道很多。”他说，“我会一项一项地实践，这只不过是个开始。”

“但是你欠我一个解释。”Greg双手抱在胸前，伸直了腿，并且似乎在不经意间，踢到了Mycroft的脚。

“你遇到我的时候，正好是我人生中最奇怪的时候。”Mycroft说。

  
19、

Greg最终也没能拒绝Mycroft的“不请我去喝一杯吗”的提议，也没能拒绝他的宝马后面跟着一辆熟悉的黑色捷豹。好吧，这才是Mycroft。他知道自己永远无法拒绝他。实际上，Greg想，Mycroft总是能让人无法拒绝。

Greg的公寓还是和以往一样，算不得邋遢，但是绝对称不上整齐。随手丢到沙发上的衣服，没有喝完的啤酒，被打坏的钟。最显眼的还是他房间里堆着的大纸箱子。Mycroft记得这些箱子。那时候他站在自己的卧室里，让Anthea找来了几个年轻小伙子，把卧室里不属于自己的东西全部塞到了纸箱里。然后是浴室、厨房、餐厅、客厅、地下室。凡是他觉得眼生的东西，全部都丢进了这些箱子里。这些箱子和上次看到的一样，只有几个打开了。看起来像是Greg根本不打算打开其他的箱子一样。

“只有啤酒了，冰的。”

Mycroft正在看着箱子，Greg往他手里塞了一罐啤酒，自己却打开了窗户，坐在窗口旁的沙发上，斜对着Mycroft，抽出了一根烟。

“这可能是个很长的故事，”Greg点着烟，对Mycroft说，“我需要这个。”

“可是你只给了我这个。”Mycroft摇一摇手上的啤酒，没有打开的意思，他凝视着Greg，在灯光下，那个男人的轮廓越发柔和，“整个故事一点都不长，亲爱的Greg，只是离奇。”

Greg抽着烟，嘴角微微翘了翘，这根本算不上回答，不是吗？

“为什么是我？”Greg吐出一个完整的大烟圈，随口问。

“你的意思是？”Mycroft拉开啤酒的拉环，喝了一小口，“为什么只缺失了关于你的记忆？”

“不。”Greg弹了弹烟灰，“一开始的时候，为什么是我？”

Mycroft放下啤酒，身体靠在沙发上，他为自己找到一个舒服的角度。

“为什么问这个？”他在思索了一会儿之后说，“我的意思是，你可以问很多问题，比如为什么我只缺失了关于你的记忆，或者为什么我会失忆又为什么会想起来。”

“那些都不是关键。”Greg笑着说，“就像是你今天中午在公园里说，我确实没有你那样缜密的逻辑，但是我有直觉。我能感觉出关键是什么。”

“令人惊异的能力。”Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，随后陷入了短暂的沉默。

Greg有一口没一口地抽着烟。

“我不知道你是否知道我是怎么样的人，真实的。”Mycroft忽然说，“我认为之前没有跟你讲过我以前的经历，是不是？”

“这个，我得想想。”Greg笑了，为Mycroft求证自己记忆的小心谨慎，“也许有过？”

Mycroft则露出一个“别闹”的表情，说：“我在上大学的时候就已经在做一些现在还在保密期内的事情了。很抱歉我不能详说。”

“我习惯了。”Greg朝着Mycroft的方向喷了一口烟。

“即使是在智力方面，我优于大多数人，”Mycroft说，“但是我也不是生来就如此。那些小任务对当时的我来说非常棘手。但是很幸运，我的谨慎让我很少出错。”

“我的家庭——Greg，希望去年圣诞节没给你留下坏的印象——我的家庭，对我予以厚望，我不能辜负我的父母对我的期待。而Sherlock，我必须保护他，让他不受到他自己带来的伤害。”

“我的工作，”Mycroft微笑了一下，那里面的情绪太过于复杂，Greg甚至无法辨认其中到底是什么，“我承认我首先是一个特工，其次是一个政客。我沉醉于权力的游戏，但是，Greg，我不能弃我的国家于不顾。这是我的责任。我享受这个，所以我必须担负这个。说这话我不是在抱怨。我只是想让你知道，在我人生的大部分时间里，我所接触的一切都不允许我犯错。”

“试想一下，如果我在上学期间的小任务里出了一点点差错，那你今天就可能看不到我；如果我做了一些不好的事情，那就会让mummy伤心；如果我的决定有错误，我的国家就会受到损失。我犯过的最大的错误，就是放任Sherlock。”Mycroft艰难地微笑着，“看看，我当时因为一时的气愤而把我的弟弟置于险境，让他沾染上毒品。从那个时候起，我就知道，我绝不能犯错。”

Greg摁灭了手上的烟头，叹了一口气。

“那次的车祸，大家都以为是个意外。”Mycroft说，“Anthea也这么想。但是不是的，Greg，那不是个意外。我必须把自己置身于那样的险境里。为了得到一个微小的但是关键的胜利，我可以付出这些。我相信我跟你在一起的时候，没有表现得这么阴暗。”

Greg保持着微妙的沉默。他的眼睛一直看着Mycroft，眼神里像是有千言万语，但是嘴上一句都没有说。

Mycroft自嘲地笑了笑，继续说着：“相比较而言，那次的碎尸案更接近我的本质。挖好陷阱，诱捕对手，微小的、甚至是比较大的损失，我都可以接受。因为我很清楚我在做什么。我在保护这个国家，我在保证我自己的地位。为了这些，我能够付出一切。我确定你不知道这些，Greg。从我失而复得的记忆中，我看得到自己在那个时候……”

他没有说下去，而是往嘴里灌了一口冰啤酒。啤酒的苦涩在嘴里现在反而相得益彰。

“为什么是你？”Mycroft笑着说，“不如这样问，Greg，为什么不是你？我拒绝你的理由是什么——”

“我浅薄、无知。”Greg哼着打断他。

“那不是理由。”Mycroft说，“好吧，我承认我那么说过。因为我之前的恋爱对象都有共同的特征，非常聪明、智商很高，年龄要比我小，瘦一点高一点——”

“你说的是Sherlock。”Greg露出难以置信的表情，“你千万不要告诉我，你有恋弟情结？”

“实际上，就算他不是我弟弟，他也会是我最后一个选项。”Mycroft皱着眉头说，“别提他了，Greg。我想起他就觉得，受够了。这只是审美。”

“独特的审美，啧。”Greg不屑一顾。

“如果你有Sherlock那么一个弟弟，你就会发现一切都是虚妄。”Mycroft试着绕开这个话题，“为什么是你呢，Greg。因为我爱你。”

“油嘴滑舌。”Greg说，故意作出一副气冲冲的样子，“如果你爱我，为什么记得那个从阿富汗回来的军医但是不记得我？”

“因为我害怕。”Mycroft坦然地承认，“Watson医生对我的生活不具有任何威胁，但是你不同，Greg，你极具杀伤力。”

“杀伤力。这算是赞美，嗯？”Greg被逗笑了，但是他仍然试图绷着脸说。

“我只是在陈述事实。”Mycroft说，“在我失忆的那段日子里，我对你的危险评估为一级。即使是那个时候，我依然知道我无法掌控你。你知道很多事情。每一件都可能将我毁于一旦，我无法忍受。”

“所以在你看来，”Greg的笑容僵在了脸上，“我是那种用别人的八卦去威胁别人的人？”

“不是针对你。”Mycroft啜饮一小口啤酒，“我必须防范任何手段——”

“哈，”Greg讥笑出声，“所以你自己是这样的人。”

Mycroft闭上了嘴。

Greg从口袋里掏出烟，抽出一根点上。

“Mycroft，我以前猜测过，但是我从没想过——”

“是的，我就是这样的人。”Mycroft打断他。

Mycroft说得很慢，短短一个句子他停顿了五次。

“我想这就是你不了解我的那部分。”他看着Greg手中的那根烟，“这也是我这几个月以来表现出的那部分。”

“现在呢？”Greg叹息着问，“你是哪个部分？我爱的那个，还是我厌恶的那个？”

“都是。”Mycroft微笑，他尽力保持着这个微笑，“也都不是。人性如此复杂，我没办法简单地跟你说过是A或者是B。”

Greg把烟塞到嘴里，狠狠地抽着。

“很难接受，是吗？”Mycroft向前倾，手肘撑到腿上，抬头看着Greg，“发现你爱过的人是个混球？”

Greg一口接一口地抽着烟，没有接话。

“但是我爱你。”Mycroft说，之后他低着头，看着两脚之间的地板，“Gregory，我爱你。”

“但是你忘了我。”Greg毫不留情地指出。

“因为我害怕。”Mycroft又说了一遍，“我害怕变得容易犯错。”

“我会让你犯错？”Greg生气而疑惑。

“不，Greg，”Mycroft抬头看他，“你纵容我犯错，你允许我。”

“纵容。”Greg叼着烟，冷哼了一声，“是我让你去做这些事情吗？把无辜市民的生命作为筹码？”

“恰恰相反，”Mycroft平静地说，“你阻止了我。”

“这是错误？”Greg反问。

“这不是。”Mycroft叹口气说，“这件事也许有其他的解决办法。Greg，我不是在说具体的某件事。我是说，你让我感觉到，犯错误不是不可以原谅的。”

“当然。”Greg说，“而这让你感到害怕？”

“是的。”Mycroft看着Greg，温柔地笑着，“因为我不能够犯错。我唯一犯了一次错，差点毁了我弟弟。”

“那不关你的事。”Greg直觉般地反驳着。

“你看，”Mycroft说，“就是这样。”

“什么？”Greg不懂他的意思。

“就像刚才这样。”Mycroft说，“你会告诉我这不是我的错。”

“可是这确实——”Greg说道。

“因此我感觉到恐惧。”Mycroft打断他，“不仅仅是这个。我不知道这样做是不是对的，Gregory。我不知道接受你的爱是不是对的。我犹豫。我恐惧。也许你会改变我，也许会朝着我所不能控制的方向。对我来说，这非常难以抉择。”

“所以你选择放弃。”Greg似乎下了结论。

“不，”Mycroft叹息着说，“实际上，恰恰相反。”

他直视着Greg，坚定而平静地说：“恰恰相反，Greg。我选择你。”

“我应该感到荣幸？”Greg摁灭了烟头，不无讽刺地说。他能感受到Mycroft的目光，但是他没有回应。Greg用力摁着手里的烟头，直到星星点点的火光全部灭掉。

“并且我认为你是对的，Greg。”Mycroft自顾自地说，“我确实没有忘记。我只是，没有想起来。”

“听起来都一样。”Greg放过了烟头。

“对我来说截然不同。因为我的犹豫，我选择不想起来。因为我做出决定，我选择想起来。”Mycroft说，“我不能继续逃避下去，否则这将会是一个真正的、不能被原谅的错误。”

“所以你现在是连记忆都能控制的控制狂了吗？”Greg问。

“也许是。”Mycroft说，“我知道我做错了很多事情。我不确定能不能够得到你的原谅。但是我想，起码，我要给自己一个辩解的机会。我想让你知道，我并非是不爱你。”

“说得好听。”Greg哼了一声，“那你现在彻底解决了吗？”

“我认为是的。”Mycroft说。

“你认为？”Greg抓住了关键词，“你不能够“我确定？也就是说也许有一天你还会故技重施或者，旧病复发？”

“Greg。”Mycroft叹了口气，“我能保证不会是这个理由。”

“这么说还有下一次。”Greg说，嗤笑了一声。

“我不能给你任何保证。”Mycroft说，“我不能。如果我给你许诺，这意味着我必须做到。”

“所以——”Greg准备下一个结论，令人伤心的结论。

“不。”Mycroft坚定地打断了他，“我只是对这种事情没有经验，没有数据，无法预估。我不知道会发生什么，跟你在一起，像是什么都会发生一样，像是什么都会失控一样。我不能轻易给你许下我不知道能否践行的诺言，光是想象我无法实现这个诺言所带给你的痛楚，我就无法忍受。Gregory，我只能去做。我只能尽最大地可能去阻止一切不美好的事情发生，但是我无法给你一个保证。我不能给你一个在虚无之上的保证，我不能对我不了解的事情做下承诺。这不对。”

“换句话说，”Greg不知道为什么，表情变得柔和，“你今后也可能随时忘记我。”

“我自己不这样认为。但是，”Mycroft忽然停顿了，“但是，你看，这次。毫无预兆地。也许我应该很早就告诉你我的担心和忧虑。也许那样就会好一点。不至于会这样。我——”

“接受了。”Greg点上了第三根烟，“但是我依然需要时间。我需要观察你。Mycroft，我已经过了教别人怎么恋爱的年龄了。你得自己学，学得好一点，嗯？”

“你是说——？”Mycroft显然没有很快理解Greg的话的意思。

“你得自己学。”Greg又重复了一遍，之后朝着Mycroft吐了一个大烟圈。他的背部不再紧绷，身体慢慢放松，变成了一个惬意的姿势。

Mycroft看着他，忽然理解了他话里的意思。

“谢谢。”Mycroft说，“我以为……”

他没有说下去，因为他看到了Greg的眼神。温柔而宽和的眼神。像是冬天里的一杯热巧克力。Mycroft发誓，绝不会让这杯巧克力再次变凉。

他们坐着又聊了一会儿。Greg聪明地选择了问了那个案子的事情，他问Mycroft是怎么发现那些线索的。Mycroft明白他的意思。他们围绕着案子说了些琐碎的细节，就像是共事了很久的老朋友一样。

Mycroft知道，他的破冰船已经带着他走出了那满是冰层的海域。他现在要做的是朝着一个方向，一个未知的方向，坚定地走下去。

当他们又一次陷入沉默的时候，Mycroft看了看手表，说，“我该走了，明天见？”

“你说了算。”Greg微笑着回答，他看着Mycroft站起来，自己则丝毫未动。

“晚安。”Mycroft穿上外套，向Greg微微颔首。

“过来。”Greg说，示意地拍了拍沙发的扶手，“到这儿来。”

Mycroft不知道Greg是什么意思，但是他还是走了过去。刚走到Gerg身前，他的领带就被一把拽住，逼迫着他弯下腰。

“我来教你该怎么说晚安。”Greg在他耳边说。

马上，他得到了一个吻。

Greg侵入他的唇舌，他没有反抗。

他温柔而小心地回应着。

Mycroft克制着。他拒绝了脑内的精密演算。他拒绝那些指示。他大着胆子地把自己的本能交付给眼前这个男人。闭上眼睛的时候，Mycroft如同陷入了一朵云。安定的情绪围绕着他，之前的恐慌早已无影无踪。Mycroft逐渐加深这个吻，现在主动权在他手上，他可以为所欲为。他的舌头在Greg的唇齿辗转，直到Greg缓慢地推开了他。

“学得很快。”Greg的嘴唇看起来亮晶晶的，“好多了。”

Mycroft腾出手用拇指擦掉Greg唇边的液体，说：“进步神速？”

Greg松开Mycroft的领带，搭着他的肩站起来，没有回答Mycroft的话，而是微笑着说：“你该走了，亲爱的。”  
20、

接下来的这三周，如果要按照Greg的说法，那就是享受。

他会在办公室的桌子上发现小甜饼，在家门口的邮箱里发现一枝鲜花。他会收到Mycroft抱怨开会无聊的短信，也会在睡前和Mycroft通话直到其中一个人睡着。好吧，总是他先睡着。他热衷于给Mycroft发点黄段子，但是Mycroft总是能找到更黄的。更要命的是Mycroft总在他发来的黄段子后面备注是谁发给他的。于是Greg看新闻的时候总觉得有点怪怪的。

他会拉着Mycroft去没什么名气的小酒馆，在嘈嘈杂杂的人群里听Mycroft说那些过去的事情，和，他们身边的这些人的过去的事情。他试图带着Mycroft去埃米尔球场看比赛，但是显然Mycroft对足球这种运动有着深切的畏惧之心。作为回报，他也拒绝了一起去看李尔王的邀请。这都没什么。Greg知道Mycroft急于修复他们之间的关系。Mycroft也做得很好。他想自己没有理由拒绝。

有一天Mycroft忽然从口袋里拿出一颗子弹，端正地放在他面前。

“这是小公主专用的子弹。用完即补。”Mycroft解释着，“下弹匣的方法你应该知道。”

Greg拿起那颗子弹，在手上转着看，说：“好吧。但是我记得里面还有两颗子弹。”

“这是规矩。”Mycroft神情严肃，“H72的子弹是特制的，它是信号枪，必须补满子弹，这是防卫需要。你一共只有三发子弹，Greg。”

“看不出有什么特别的。”Greg随手把子弹塞到裤袋里。

“特别之处在于子弹出膛时，会激活定位程序。”Mycroft说，“定位程序发出信息。有一组队员，专门为此待命。如果三发子弹在短时间内都激活定位程序，那将被视为是最高紧急情况。如果我不在，Anthea将临时获得我的全部权限。如果她能确认这是我发出的信号，她可以独立地决定营救我，或者放弃我。”

“我有点迫不及待了。”Greg说，眼里闪着笑意，“也许哪一天我会在房子里把那三颗子弹都打完，然后告诉Anthea你死了。”

“你会吗？”Mycroft挑着一边的眉毛问，“所以不管在何种情况下，我都希望你携带那把伞。她非常轻巧，还很实用。”

“那玩意足足有两公斤，Myc。”Greg说。

“已经非常轻巧了。”Mycroft说，“她可以让我知道你需要帮助。”

“那你怎么办？”Greg问，“你不会是要告诉我还有一把一样的？”

“这种型号确实已经投入生产，但是权限级别是不一样的。”Mycroft微笑着说，“不用担心我，我有其他办法。”

Greg撇了撇嘴，他知道在这种问题上Mycroft有多固执。

“好吧。”他妥协了，“但是，你这样算不算，呃，那个词怎么说的来着，挪用公物？”

“当然不算。”Mycroft回答得理直气壮，“这是属于我的东西，我把谁的生命看得比我自己的更重要，这是我自己的事情。我宁肯费一些力气用其他的方法保护我自己的安全，我也不愿意想象那个万一。我不能再次失去你。”

Greg本来是看着Mycroft的，听着听着，他忍不住错开目光，最后他用手撑着头，手在脑袋上胡乱抓了一会儿。Mycroft说完之后，他还低着头暗自笑了很久。

“好吧好吧，”Greg说，“我让你去学怎么恋爱，可没让你学这个。”

“表白是恋爱不可缺少的一部分。”Mycroft故作严肃地说，“你应该赞赏我。”

“好好好，”Greg笑着说，“晚上请你吃三明治。给你多加一块肉。”

“我想吃拿破仑。”Mycroft说。他观察着Greg的神色，他有点拿不准这个时候说起蛋糕会不会是个好主意。Greg很有可能生气。但是他想试试。

“拿破仑？”Greg轻微地皱了皱眉头。

“啊，不了。”Mycroft赶在Greg开口之前急忙说，他作出一副想起什么的样子，“我的牙医跟我说——”

他的话被打断了。

“我有减糖配方。”Greg敲着桌子，“但是你得自己去弄点上好的蓝莓回来。其他东西都还有，我可不保证弄出来的东西一定好吃。”

“我的荣幸。”Mycroft说。过了一会儿，他郑重地补充了一句：“谢谢。”

Greg看了他好一会儿，笑着摇了摇头。

Mycroft送出过花，送出过甜点，送出过子弹，还送出过一大筐新鲜的蓝莓。Greg接受他的一切，除了他的歉意。他被允许触碰、亲吻，他甚至可以去Greg家里过夜，但是他能感觉到，他和Greg之间还有一小步的距离。似乎是无法消弭的一小步。他只能站在那里，看着Greg。他一伸手就能触及，但是也许他永远过不去。那是Greg给他设定的屏障。那是对他的不信任。

他不能像以前一样，坐在高处颐气指使。他得学会把身边的位置让出来，留给Greg。他要给Greg足够的空间和空气，引导着他回到他身边来。

因此，Mycroft打开监控的时候心里有那么一点不安。可是他就是无法放任Greg一个人在大街上，谁知道他会遇到什么呢？反正他也只是在空闲的时候看。而他空闲的时间并不是那么多，是吧？Mycroft在心里这样说服着自己。

他果然没带伞。这是Mycroft看监控的第一反应。他小心地操控着摄像头追逐了Greg几条街。他给咖啡加了点糖回来之后，发现Greg忽然回头盯着监控。

Greg看着监控。他早就觉得这几条街上的摄像头不太对头。

今天格外明显，连跟在他身边的Donovan都发现了。

“头儿，你不觉得这几个监控有点奇怪吗？”Donovan终于忍不住问。

“没什么奇怪的。”Greg说，“我要在这里看看，你去下一个街角等我。”

“你一个人没问题吗？”Donovan又瞥了一眼监控，觉得有些不安。

“没问题，”Greg笑了笑，“我马上来。”

直到Donovan消失了，他才扬起头看着那个摄像头。

“你在看我。”Greg简明扼要地说。

摄像头没有任何反应。

“我知道你读得懂唇语。”Greg又说，“回答我。”

过了一小会儿， 摄像头轻微地上下移动着。

如果Greg没理解错，那是肯定的意思。

“你经常这么做吗？”Greg又问。

过路人看着他，像看一个神经有点失常的人一样。

摄像头缓慢地，上下动了动。

Greg叹了口气，说：“我记得我说过，你不能这样。你记得吗？”

摄像头这次上下摆动的范围很小，Greg仿佛能看到摄像头后面的男人的不情愿。

“我知道你担心我，”Greg说，同时他看到摄像头飞速地点头，“但是我有能力保护自己，好吗？”

这次摄像头没有上下移动，而是往左上方画出一道弧线。

简直和Mycroft挑眉的动作一模一样。

“没有遇到你之前我已经当了快二十年条子了，Myc。”Greg说，他不知道要怎么给Mycroft解释这件事情，“我可以保护好自己。”

摄像头一动不动。Greg双手抱胸站在那里，觉得自己像个傻子。

这时候摄像头忽然左右摆了摆。

Greg不明白这是什么意思。他皱着眉头盯着那个摄像头，仿佛能看到背后Mycroft高深莫测的脸一般。忽然，他的手机嗡鸣了一声。

“你没带伞。”

Greg看一眼短信又看一眼摄像头。他把手机塞回屁股后面的口袋，对着摄像头说：“那玩意儿太重了，这只是个小案子，好吗？”

摄像头高傲地朝着左上方划了一道弧线。

手机又嗡鸣一声。

“有备无患。”

Greg对着手机撇了撇嘴，抬起头的时候，他恢复了微笑的表情。

“我答应你下次一定带着那玩意儿，好吗？”

摄像头似乎犹豫了一会儿，才慢慢上下移动着。

“那么，现在可以不继续监控我了吗？”Greg拿出最大的耐心，像是哄孩子一样问。

这次摄像头反应很快，坚定地左右移动着。

“为什么！”Greg觉得自己的耐心马上就要耗尽了，他克制着不让自己吼出来。

手机嗡鸣。

“因为我想看到你。”

Greg顿时气不起来了。他看着那条短信，忍不住地想要微笑。他把这条短短的信息看了好几遍。他低着头，这样摄像头就捕捉不到他的表情。他了解Mycroft，一个表情就能泄露给他太多的信息。但是他现在不想这么做。

和Mycroft谈恋爱非常辛苦。当然，最开始的时候是甜蜜而美好的。之后他就发现，他和Mycroft之间，信息永远不对等。Mycroft知道所有事情。在他看来，Mycroft就像是有强迫症一样，拼命把所有信息都往自己脑子里塞。相处时间越长，他就越是发现，Mycroft要求这世界上的一切都在他的掌握之中，以一种优雅的、不容拒绝的态度。他并不反对。他已经活了四十多年了，经历了一段失败的婚姻和各种分分合合的恋情。如果说他还幻想着两个人生来就会像齿轮一样彼此契合，那是不可能的。他从未想过要去改变自己，也从未想过要求Mycroft改变。尽管Mycroft装腔作势又不合群，控制欲强又自以为是，但是他依然爱这个男人。因为他经常感觉得到Mycroft需要他。这个不可一世的、睥睨天下的男人，需要他。就像是一个幼崽需要照顾一样，Mycroft用一种孩子气的依赖告诉他，他就是需要他。Greg被这种奇妙的被需要感彻底征服了。他觉得自己好像看到了一个所向披靡的大火龙，每个人都崇拜他、敬畏他，但是只有他知道，那个火龙还只是个每天晚上都要缩在火炉旁吃小甜饼的幼崽。在Mycroft忘记他的那段时间里，他觉得，那个可爱的小幼崽也许只是一个假象，那只无情的残酷的火龙才是真的。

但是现在。他手里握着手机，指尖拂过每一个字母。他抑制不住地微笑着。他知道自己的动作会被Mycroft看得很清楚。他知道自己现在有点犯傻。他知道如果告诉他的朋友也许会被嘲笑。但是他依然轻轻地拂过每一个字母，微笑着。久违的被需要的感觉。

他带着这种微笑抬起头，注视着摄像头，温柔、缓慢又清晰无比地说：“我也是。”

他忍不住去猜想Mycroft现在的表情。坐在电脑前面的Mycroft会不会也露出这种微笑？一想到Mycroft微笑的样子，Greg的笑意又忍不住加深了几分。

摄像头没有反应。

“但是我依然不接受你监视我。”Greg说。哦，原则问题上不能被爱情冲昏了头脑。

“但是如果你坚持的话，我可以给你一个机会。”Greg说，同时露出了一个狡黠的笑容。

摄像头又优雅地向左上方划了一个弧度。

“不许用短信。”Greg说，“然后回答我一个问题。”

Mycroft犹豫了一下，还是操纵监控摄像头点了点头。

Greg问了一个问题。

Mycroft把录像看了三遍，确认他没有领会错Greg的意思。然后他退出了CCTV系统。

  
21、

Sherlock准备进门的时候瞥到了门牌。他做了个手势示意身后的John不要出声。他自己则推门而入，同时低声问正在忙碌的Hudson太太：“今天我有客人吗？”

“是你哥哥。”Hudson太太一边给可爱的小饼干摆着盘一边说。

“哈。”Sherlock发出短促的笑声，“那你可以省省了，Hudson太太，他可从来不吃这些。”

“这是礼貌。”Hudson太太把手上的盘子送到了John的面前。

John本能地接过了盘子。

“让我们看看，”Sherlock像是进入战斗状态的士兵，“我亲爱的哥哥又给我们带来了什么麻烦。”

Sherlock在前面轻巧而灵活地三步并两步地上楼梯，John小心翼翼地托着托盘跟在后面。

当他们进门的时候，他们看到Mycroft安静地坐在沙发上，伞靠在扶手上，似乎在盯着壁炉出神。

Sherlock明显先是打量了他一番，之后坐到了自己的藤椅上，一言不发。

“Hi，Mycroft。”John担当起打招呼的重任，顺手把饼干放到了小圆桌上。

Mycroft仿佛才回过神一样，挤出一个不自然的微笑对着John。

Sherlock哼了一声，说：“你有事。”

Mycroft的目光第一次放到了他弟弟身上，然而他坦率地承认：“是的。”

“说吧。”Sherlock抬起了下巴。

“我是以委托人的身份坐在这里的，Sherlock。”Mycroft说，“我有求于你。”

“拒绝。”Sherlock回答之快让John连表示自己很好奇的时间都没有。

“并非为了政府，”Mycroft说，“而是因为我本人。”

“拒绝。”Sherlock又说，“我对你的案子没兴趣。”

John皱了皱眉头，想要插话，却被Mycroft制止了。

“不是一个案子，而是一个……如果我能说的话，是一个解答。”Mycroft慢条斯理地说，“如果你能够解决，Sherlock，我会给你任何东西。”

“任何东西。”Sherlock的眼睛眯了起来，“你知道我想要的从来都只有……那个。”

“成交。”Mycroft说，“如果你能解决这个。”

Sherlock的手指在扶手上躁动不安地敲着，过了一会儿他说：“我要明码交易。”

“可以。”Mycroft说，“如果你能解决，或者是，达到我理想的水平，我将不会强迫你回家过圣诞节。”

“不够。”Sherlock说，手上的速度依然不减。

“撤销监控。”Mycroft说，很快地，他又补充了一句，“永久的。”

“我的收费可是很高的，哥哥。”Sherlock的手指不再敲打了，他饶有兴致地打量着Mycroft，“继续开出你的条件，直到我满意为止。”

“我不再监管你的生活。”Mycroft思考了一会儿说，“我将不再干涉你的生活，无论是何种形式。”

“John，你把刚才的话记下来了吗？”Sherlock看向一脸茫然的军医，“我们得记下来，免得他变卦。”

“我不会。”Mycroft看着被Sherlock逼迫着打开电脑的John，之后又转向Sherlock，“成交？”

“可以。”Sherlock刻意露出一个客气的笑容，“不过我想问问你，我亲爱的哥哥，你的大脑又受到撞击所以不能思考了吗？”

“我没有想出解决方法。”Mycroft说，“所以我来找你。你也许在智力上比我略逊一筹，但是你有独特的方法。我不能否认这一点。”

Sherlock哼了一声，说：“开始说吧。”

“很简单，今天中午的时候，Greg问了我一个问题——”

“Greg是谁？”Sherlock不耐烦地打断了Mycroft的话。

“我想他说的是Lestrade探长。”John无奈地解释着。

“是的。谢谢。”Mycroft继续说，“他问了我一个问题——”

“你为什么不直接叫他Lestrade——”

“如果我要求你成为我的男朋友，你会说不吗？”

Mycroft说完后，一直在打断他的Sherlock闭上了嘴。一边的John则露出了不可思议的表情。

“这是他的原话。”Mycroft说。

“我猜你当时陷于一个只能说是或者不是的境地？”Sherlock忽然问。

“没错。”自从Mycroft进到这间屋子以来，第一次露出了微笑，“这就是我来找你的原因，Sherlock。”

“哈！”Sherlock爆发出一声短促的笑音，“可怜的Mike。看起来这位探长不是一点脑子都没有，哈！你这是被抛弃了吗，亲爱的哥哥？”

“鉴于当时的场景，”Mycroft尽量去忽视他弟弟的笑容，“我不能确定他的意思是让我放弃监控还是——”

“你当然不会说不，Mycroft。”John在一边插嘴说，“你为什么不直接回答？”

“因为不本身就是不。”Sherlock说，“古老的悖论。他居然也用悖论来拒绝求爱。我应该对他另眼相看了。”

“我不能回答不，因为不本身就存在于答案里，这会与问题产生矛盾，”Mycroft平静地说，“我也不能回答是，因为这意味着我会说不而我没有说。现在，我该怎么办，Sherlock？”

“放弃。”Sherlock说，“难怪你之前说将不再干涉我，你知道这个问题是无解的。”

“但是我愿意用任何代价换回一个解决方法。”Mycroft靠在沙发上，“我知道这在逻辑上是无解的。所以我来找你，Sherlock。”

“帮不了你。”Sherlock直率地回答，过了一会儿，他又补充说，“你可以不回答他。”

“如果不回答也能算是个方法的话。”Mycroft叹息着。

“他给你设了一个陷阱，你就跳进去了？”Sherlock说，“而你甚至没机会跟他说你要说的‘不’不是那个‘不’？这不是你的风格，Mycroft。”

“当时情况非常特殊。”Mycroft说，“比起这个我更担心他的实际意思。”

“那个，”John被兄弟两个绕得头晕，“如果我能说一句的话，Mycroft，你有没有想过，这件事情跟逻辑没什么关系？”

“幼稚。”Sherlock赶在Mycroft之前开口。

而Mycroft坐直了身体，示意John往下讲。

“听我说，Greg说这话的意思肯定不是拒绝，”John笃定地说，“他不是在为难你，这也不是什么严重或者复杂的问题，Mycroft。”

“那是什么？”Mycroft问。

“你们都没意识到吗？”John一脸惊异，“他在调情。”

“狗屁。”Sherlock翻了个白眼。

“调情？”Mycroft兴致盎然。

“正常人不会用这种方法吓退别人，”John不知道怎么样才能给这两个人解释明白，“他问你的时候肯定知道你没法回答，他是故意的，Mycroft。”

“那你怎么能断定他不是在故意刁难我，好让我放弃？”Mycroft又问。

“总之如果是我，我就不会这么做。”John耸耸肩，他觉得自己肯定是给这两个人讲不清楚了，“谁会这样拒绝别人？”

Sherlock爆发出笑声。

“事实上，”Mycroft无视Sherlock，“我这么做过。现在，我需要你的建议，Watson医生。”

“你这么干过？”John难以置信。

“现在先别管这个，我需要你的建议。”Mycroft说，“我应该怎么办？”

“这个嘛，”John想了好一会儿，“做点什么吧？比如，送点礼物？”

“非常感谢你的建议。”Mycroft听完之后沉思了一会儿，之后他站起来，拿起伞，“祝你们有愉快的夜晚。”

说完Mycroft跨着大步子就要出门。

“你别忘了答应我的事情。”Sherlock终于停止了他近似癫狂的大笑，在Mycroft还没拉开门的时候大喊。

“很抱歉，亲爱的弟弟，”Mycroft转身，“你并没有解决我的问题，所以你无法得到你应得的报酬，是Watson医生解决了它。但是很遗憾的是，Watson医生并没有要求报酬。多么高尚正直而又慷慨的人啊。学着点，Sherlock。”

“大骗子！”Sherlock从藤椅上跳起来，冲着Mycroft的背影喊着。

但是Mycroft早已轻快地下了楼梯。

当天晚上Mycroft没有去找Greg。

第二天中午的时候他发了短信给Greg，大胆而自然地提出了要去他家吃饭的请求。

Greg当然同意了。

晚上，Greg听到门铃响的时候，他正把一大把土豆丢到锅里。

“自己进来！”他朝着门口喊着，同时往锅里加了一大把百里香。他早就把钥匙给过Mycroft了。但是Mycroft从不用钥匙，老天知道为什么，Mycroft似乎乐意折腾他一样，总是不急不缓地敲着门，直到他去开门。

看起来这次也一样。Greg无奈地关小了火，擦了擦手，跑去开门。

“来了，”他一边开门一边说，“我真不知道你为什么……”

后面的话被他硬生生地咽回去了。

Mycroft则挑了挑眉毛说：“因为这次我没有空着的手。”

他确实没空着的手，Greg把他让进屋子，看着他的背影的时候想。

Mycroft一手抱着一大把玫瑰，一手提了一个硕大的蛋糕盒子。

“今天你过生日吗？”Greg试图开个玩笑，“还是你的牙医终于大发慈悲地放弃对你的治疗了？”

Mycroft把蛋糕和花依次放在茶几上，之后从西服内袋里又掏出两张票。

“花，蛋糕，”Mycroft说，“阿森纳的票。我不知道你会更喜欢哪个所以我全带来了。”

“噢，”Greg若有所思地说，“但是是为了什么？”

“作为我的回答。”Mycroft说，他的手指拨弄着桌子上的票。

“对什么的回答？”Greg故意问道。

“对你的问题。”Mycroft说，指着桌子上的东西，“选一个吧。”

“我记得你只有两个选项，Myc，”Greg说，“是和不。”

“那么我现在要求第三个，”Mycroft抬起头说，“并把它作为我的最终选项。”

“好吧。”Greg转回了厨房，随意地搅了搅正在咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的汤，“是哪一个？”

Mycroft靠在厨房的门框上，看着Greg的背影，说：“你说了算。有片洋葱掉地上了。要帮忙吗？”

“花，蛋糕和球票？”Greg捡起地上的洋葱，把它丢到垃圾桶里，“我一定得在这里面选？”

“你不喜欢？”Mycroft问，语气很认真，“我以为你至少会喜欢一样。”

“我当然喜欢。”Greg往锅里加了点奶油，耐心地搅拌着，“没有人会拒绝鲜花蛋糕，男人也不会拒绝球票。如果你非得让我选的话。”

“我能否认为你的意思是，这里面并没有包含你最喜欢的那个？”Mycroft说，他看着Greg又在上面撒了一点胡椒粉，“小心烫。”

“从某种意义上说，”Greg把胡椒粉瓶子放了回去，“是的。”

“那么，你想要什么？”Mycroft问，他的目光一直在Greg背影上。有那么一瞬间，他希望时间就此停止。他就想看着Greg的背影，看着Greg做饭或者工作时候认真的神情和漫不经心的动作。他觉得自己可以看一辈子。一辈子都不会腻。这是多么可怕的想法。但是他居然从这种想法中感受到了幸福和满足。

“你想要戒指吗，Greg？”他小心翼翼地问，虽然John告诉他这是调情的一种，但是他没法不小心一点，他本来想说点什么其他的，但是话就这么从他嘴里自己跳了出来，“或者，一段稳定而持久的婚姻？”

Greg转了过来，“你在求婚？”

“如果你认为的话。”Mycroft有些不安，这不在他的计划之内，任何有脑子的人类都知道求婚应该是精心计划的华美剧目，而不是像现在这样。他站在厨房门口，而Greg穿着围裙手上还拿着一根胡萝卜。

“好吧。”Greg说，同时转过身去，专心地切那根胡萝卜，“听起来也是个不错的选项，比蛋糕好。”

Mycroft没有说话。他有点不明白Greg是拒绝还是同意。听起来不像是答应了但是似乎也并不是一口拒绝。而Greg的心情也不是很坏，还哼起了阿森纳的队歌。

“过来帮忙。”Greg说，他把汤倒到碗里，示意Mycroft端走旁边的大沙拉碗，而他则和汤碗做着斗争。

Mycroft走了过去，却没有拿起碗，他看着Greg，直到Greg发觉。

“怎么了？”Greg问。

“我不知道，”Mycroft说，明显有些焦躁，“我不知道你的意思。我想了你会喜欢的东西。John告诉我我应该跳出逻辑。我以为我找到了会令你满意的答案。包括，包括仓促的关于婚姻的建议，但是你似乎都不为所动。告诉我，Greg，你想要什么？我能给你什么？以女王的名义起誓，我都会给你。只要你告诉我。”

“你不知道？”Greg侧着头看着他，笑了起来。

“我不知道。”Mycroft说，“告诉我，Greg，请告诉我。”

Greg笑着摇了摇头，他端起汤碗朝餐桌走着，抛下一句话。

“我想要的只有你。”

直到Greg回来端其他的菜，Mycroft还只是站在那个大沙拉碗旁边，一动不动。

“怎么了？”Greg问，同时又端起两个盘子。

“我在思考。”Mycroft回答说，“这不公平。”

“什么？”Greg好奇地问，一边把两个盘子放到了餐桌上。

“把已经属于你的东西送给你，这不公平。”Mycroft说。

Greg回头看着他。

“不公平？”Greg问，但是他不等Mycroft的回答，自顾自地笑了起来，“好像确实不公平。你能先把那个沙拉端过来吗，Myc？”

Mycroft端起沙拉，慢悠悠地走过去，坐到餐桌旁。

在厨房忙了很久的Greg暂时没有什么胃口吃饭，而Mycroft定定看着他的眼神让他忍不住笑出声来。

“好吧。”他说，“我都要了。”

“全部？”Mycroft问。

“既然你觉得不公平，”Greg笑着说，“那我全都接受了。鲜花、蛋糕、球票，等等，球票是年票吗？”

“这次不是，”Mycroft说，“下赛季我可以搞到。”

“有两张？”Greg伸着脑袋看着茶几。

“我陪你去。”Mycroft果断地回答。

“很好。”Greg说，“那么，还有……戒指，和一段什么什么的婚姻。接受了。”

Mycroft没有说话。他只是看着Greg，良久，露出了微笑。

“怎么了？”Greg搅着自己面前的汤，“这么快就改变主意了吗？”

“不。”Mycroft摇摇头，“永远不会。”

“吃饭。”Greg说，他给自己舀了一大勺沙拉，“尝尝味道？”

Mycroft依言而行。

他低头喝着汤，正在想应该如何赞美一下Greg的厨艺又不至于太过于虚伪的时候，听到对方含糊不清的一句话。

“欢迎回来。”


	10. 小甜饼1号

在Gregory Lestrade三十七年的人生里，他曾三次与死亡擦肩而过。第一次是在他三岁的时候，他欢快地追着一个足球，一直追到一个足以淹没他的水池里。然而因为过于幼小或者其他什么原因，在被邻居家的大狗打捞上来之后，他不但没有把这个足球当作是撒旦的化身，反而把那个圆鼓鼓的皮球当成了接近上帝的唯一途径，此后更是完全忘记了这次死亡的伏击。第二次是一个意外，不提也罢。而第三次，就是现在，他仿佛也毫无察觉。  
讲道理，我之所以要把我的男主角之一写得这么呆头呆脑，热爱运动，差点狗带而不自知，完完全全是因为Mycroft Holmes。Holmes先生一生解谜无数，然而他终究是遇到了一个巨大的、怎么也解不开的迷。  
“所以，为什么我会喜欢他？”他问。  
他问得我无言以对。我总不能说出什么“因为他有一个好屁股”之类的话。  
“每个人都有一个屁股！”他阴郁地、明显是带着怒火说。  
在若干次长达五秒的沉默对视之后，他妥协了。但是，任何妥协都是有条件的。  
因此，Gregory Lestrade先生不得不又傻又蠢又乐天，充满运动细胞但是没有一个脑细胞，既无逻辑又无理性，发一条五个字的短信能错仨儿。这就是按照Holmes先生的要求，先由他的喜好推演出相反面，再竭尽可能地取得极值的结果。请诸位务必相信，我确实毫无办法，只能受此胁迫。要知道，对方可是Mycroft Holmes先生。如果能小声地告诉你而不被他察觉的话，我会说，他有时候真的比他弟弟烦人多了。但是显然，不管我说什么他都会知道的，所以  
言归正传。  
在我答应了Mycroft Holmes先生的要求并且照办了之后，他并没有高兴一点。当时他三十二岁，办公的时候春风满面，独自一人的时候则是一脸阴霾，在监视器的死角他的脸拉得比他弟弟还长。  
这些实实在在都是因为Gregory Lestrade。  
一开始的时候，Mycroft（感谢他允许我这样称呼他，注：尽管是因为他不想在这种时候想起他恼人的弟弟。又注：关键字已按照要求加粗。）只是发觉自己会不自觉地多看那个男人两眼。仅此而已，他认为。况且这个男人长得不算难看。已知多看美貌的人类有益于身心健康，且Lestrade是美貌的人类，因此多看Lestrade有益于身体健康。←前提正确，过程无误，结论正确。Mycroft先生心安理得地接受了这个结论，并且逮着机会就盯着那个探长不放。“逮住机会”这个说法其实略有不当。实际情况是，有机会Mycroft当然要盯着探长先生，没有机会制造机会也要盯着探长先生。因此，Mycroft新增了诸如饭后去苏格兰场遛弯，要求加强和苏格兰场的通力合作、在某固定路口违章停车、关爱弟弟的案子等诸多生活习性。这一切都没什么不妥，Mycroft对此相当笃定。至于他弟弟的那些冷嘲热讽，Mycroft表现出了一种张牙舞爪的不屑一顾，认为那无非是小孩子的嫉妒心罢了。谁让Lestrade是个善良又正直的人呢？他当然无法眼睁睁看着一颗聪明的、可以用来解决案件的大脑就此自我毁灭。但这绝不代表着什么。一点都不。毕竟每周三和Lestrade喝下午茶的是他，在会议上四目相对会心一笑的是他，天气好的时候一起去散步的是他，每天听Lestrade抱怨生活的琐琐碎碎的也是他。Sherly嘛，不过是自己与Lestrade的一个话题罢了，根本不足为惧。  
因此，诸位可以想象到，当Mycroft看到他那根本不足为惧的弟弟在光天化日之下把他那颗卷毛脑袋凑到Lestrade面前握着Lestrade的手点了一根烟的时候，他是如何震惊和愤怒的。更不要提那个打火机还是他送给Lestrade的。也不要提那个小卷毛做完这种事情之后还朝他这里看了一眼。两位Holmes先生目光相交只有一瞬，但是传递的信息量堪比一整套《第二次世界大战回忆录》。  
Mycroft最终压下了火气，和看起来似乎无事发生的Lestrade继续例行的下午茶。但是，Mycroft总觉得有一股烟味在他的鼻子下面窜来窜去。这股烟味让他心神不安，让他没法轻松愉悦地享受和Lestrade的谈话，没法和往常一样对晚安短信心满意足。  
睡不安稳的Mycroft开始了思索。一开始，他责怪他的弟弟。公共场合不该抽烟。但是很快，Mycroft发现这理由根本站不住脚。首先，抽烟在他亲爱的弟弟干过的那些乱七八糟的事情里面根本不算严重的。其次，比起他弟弟夹着烟的右手，他印象更清晰更深刻的，是他弟弟的左手。那只手自然而然地握着Lestrade的手，亲密又随意。既然如此，应当责怪的就是Lestrade了，Mycroft想。是的，都是Lestrade的错。他不该让Sherlock抽烟。他不该给Sherlock点烟。他不该用自己送给他的打火机给别人点烟。他不该让别人的男人握住他的手。Sherlock也不行。谁都不行。除了自己。  
那么现在因果联系就很清楚了。这种强烈的占有欲，极度的排他性，无不将答案指向了一个方向。他，Mycroft Holmes，对这位Lestrade探长产生了不在他预料内的情感。  
这很不对。当然，这并不是说Lestrade不好。相反，他正直善良有耐心，长得好看情商高，总体而言，是个好人。但是，他绝对不符合Mycroft对未来伴侣的要求和想象。  
在青年时代，当Mycroft确定自己更喜欢男性之后，他无意间又重温了简•奥斯汀的作品。这次重温让Mycroft确定了寻找恋人的标准。毕竟这世界上哪里还有比达西先生更好的伴侣呢？罗切斯特先生总是阴郁了点，又不够果敢。因此，Mycroft的恋爱对象往往成熟稳重、谈吐机智、优雅又颇有品味。  
这不管哪一条都和Lestrade完全搭不上边啊！Mycroft在心中怒吼。Mycroft认为，Leatrade与他的标准相去甚远。  
因此，诸位就可以理解为什么Mycroft在接下来的几周里陷入了阴郁。每周三下午他仍然与Lestrade一起喝下午茶。可他难免要注意到Lestrade用叉子时的粗鲁，形容甜品时的词汇贫乏，还有对咖啡一视同仁的糟糕品味。  
他理想中的恋爱对象不应该是这样的。  
然而。世界上有多少事都坏在这个然而上。然而，就算是这样，Mycroft发现，当他看到Lestrade的狼吞虎咽还是会忍不住微笑，听到那些质朴的乃至于近乎粗鲁的夸奖时还是无法抑制内心的喜悦，而Lestrade歪着头皱着眉头猜测咖啡品种的疑惑表情竟也让他觉得可爱。  
当然，他们还是会一起去散步。Mycroft自然要注意到Lestrade那与“端庄优雅”全然无关的仪态，但是又难以自持地被对方那率性的活力所吸引；Mycroft当然嫌弃Lestrade说话絮絮叨叨含含混混颠三倒四，但是他又忍不住要听下去，生怕漏了哪一句。  
三个月过去了。纵然是圆场头子也无法忍受这样的折磨。Mycroft很快就发现问题的症结所在。  
“所以，为什么我会喜欢他？”  
Mycroft把这个问题视为一个严肃的、非解决不可的问题。Mycroft的逻辑是这样的：  
他现在倍感折磨的根本原因是Lestrade不符合他对恋爱对象的要求和他对Lestrade有超乎预期的感情之间的矛盾。首先，Lestrade不符合他的要求这是客观事实，是无法改变的。其次，他对Lestrade的情感虽然是自发的、不可控的，但是终究属于意识领域，是可以发挥他的主观能动性的。因此，想要解决这个矛盾，就必须从他对Lestrade的感情入手，而其中最关键的环节，就是理解他为什么会对Lestrade产生好感。  
“所以，为什么我喜欢Lestrade？”  
在他一周内第277次发问之后，我终于有点按捺不住了。  
“因为这是麦雷文啊，亲爱的Holmes先生。如果是麦夏，那现在困扰您的就是您亲爱的弟弟了。”  
Mycroft消停了。  
但是他没有停止思索。他的思考当然非常有逻辑性，但是推理的结果有点丧失人性。  
Mycroft认为，考虑到他Lestrade的情感是他最近痛苦的来源，而Lestrade的存在是他对Lestrade产生情感的先决条件，那么，只要消解了Lestrade的存在，就可以一劳永逸地解决所有问题。  
对此我很惊慌。我对他说：“Holmes先生，我们这是个小甜饼，不能出现这种杀了自己至爱的场景，也不能出现一方死亡的BE。”  
他不理我。  
我只好继续卑微地恳求他：“Holmes先生，如果您真的有这种打算并且要付诸行动，我可以给您挖个新坑，打上虐心BE的tag，您愿意怎么做都行。”  
当然，如果Mycroft会因为别人的几句话就改变自己的心意的话，那他也就不是Mycroft了。  
所以，Mycroft开始行动了。当他把计划告诉他的助理时，Anthea倒是出人意料地冷静。  
“我先进办公室，然后给你发信息。”Mycroft说。  
“好的。”Anthea盯着手机甚至都没抬头。  
“你接到信息就让他们动手。”Mycroft说。  
“明白了。”Anthea说。  
Mycroft有点失望。他把自己的失望归结于他那套可以用来说服Anthea的庄重典雅又悲壮的演说词没有派上用场。Anthea并没有阻止他。相反她一口答应了下来，在发现Mycroft陷入长久的沉默后，她还带着一点困惑问道：“还有其他事情吗，sir？”  
“你认为此次行动有什么不妥当的地方吗？”  
“没有，sir。”  
Mycroft点了点头。  
Anthea在准备离开的时候，忽然想起什么似的回头说道：“啊，还有件事。”  
Mycroft精神一振。  
Anthea神情十分严肃地问道：“您是希望给他个痛快还是漫长的折磨？”  
Mycroft陷入了更深的沉默。他只是挥了挥手，这在他和Anthea的日常交流里代表着“你看着办”。  
Anthea心领神会地离开了。  
Mycroft直到出发前，都不知道他的助理是如何安排这件事的。不知道为什么，这让他更加阴郁。  
于是，他就顶着这一大朵阴郁的乌云，缓慢地朝Lestrade的办公室走去。这条路不是很漫长，但是他却有种似曾相识的感觉。他是在哪里见过这样一个场景？一个男人，郑重地做了一个决定，怀着令人纠结的、令他自己都费解的情感，朝着他爱慕的人走去。  
当Mycroft回过神的时候，他已经坐到Lestrade的办公室里了。  
终于，事情发展到了现在这个局面。  
Gregory Lestrade丝毫不知道自己的命运，丝毫不知道死神已经埋伏在他身后。他只是留神地观察着这位Holmes先生。  
Mycroft不对劲。确切来说，这三个月Mycroft都不太对劲。尽管他仍是那么温柔体贴，聊天的时候依然机智幽默，永远充满着惊喜，但是Greg就是知道，Mycroft不对劲。他仿佛有点郁郁寡欢，仿佛有什么心事。但是Greg不敢问。毕竟有可能是什么最高机密。然而，Greg想不出有什么事情能让Mycroft挂心三个月还无法解决。  
他先去找了John。借着他多年的侦查经验，打着喝酒吐槽的名义，Greg把Sherlock的近况刺探了个遍。但是显然Sherlock很好，还发短信嘲讽了他的智力。  
“你比那个胖子还蠢。SH”  
这显然又是一次兄弟间的鸡飞狗跳。为了避免战火的蔓延，Greg一般不会招惹一个明显处于迁怒状态的Sherlock。好吧，其实是因为Greg说不过他。无论是数量还是质量，明显是Sherlock占上风。但是这一次，Greg想了想，还是回复了。  
“你应该多关心关心你哥哥。GL”  
然后他的手机震动了一个下午。好吧，至少Sherlock非常有精神。这总算是个好消息。  
于是Greg转移了目光。他关注和研究了好几天Trump的推特，除了满脸问号之外一无所获。然后是中东，再然后是亚洲，最后他连非洲局势都没放过。  
但是他丝毫看不出这个世界有要完蛋的预兆。这个世界从前就这么混乱，现在虽然没好一点，但是也没有更坏。  
所以，到底是什么让Mycroft这么忧心忡忡？难道是小行星要撞地球了？ Greg看着在他办公室里踱步而一言不发的Mycroft，偷偷地想着，如果真的地球要毁灭了，大家都要完球了，那在死之前，他能不能先给Mycroft表个白？  
“我……”  
Greg的胡思乱想被Mycroft的欲言又止打断了。  
Greg紧张地望向一脸凝重的Mycroft，下一秒，他就看到Mycroft的腹部有一个闪烁的小红点，他几乎是本能地想回头看，但是他没有，他瞥了一眼桌上的相框。有点反光的玻璃让他看不清楚全貌，但是他马上知道发生了什么。  
这一切发生得太快了。  
上一个瞬间Mycroft还在斟酌词句。他满怀挫败感地发现，那些他对着镜子练习过的词句，当他面对着Lestrade的时候仿佛都消失了。  
下一瞬间，Mycroft看到Greg跳了起来，像一只豹子那样跳向了他，极其粗鲁地搂住了他的脖子然后把他扑倒在地。  
“不要动。”Greg尽可能用自己的身体遮蔽住Mycroft，语速飞快，“能联系到你的安保人员吗？”  
Mycroft确确实实用了三秒钟才反应过来发生了什么。他的背在剧痛，股骨头也很痛。但是，Gregory Lestrade紧紧地压着他。Mycroft没有回答，他伸出手抱住了Gregory。就在这一瞬间，他的心安定了。也是在这一瞬间Mycroft知道了他在来的路上为什么会有那种奇异的熟悉感。  
那是《傲慢与偏见》的第三十四章。他曾无数次想，达西先生是怀着何种心情前往那牧师的居处的。  
“我爱你。”他将头抵在Gregory的肩膀上，低声说。  
“Anderson你那边增援什么时候到没事的不要担心马上他们就——”Greg和电话那边同时陷入了沉默。  
“……老大我们还要不要……”还是电话那头先传来了声音。  
“赶紧来！”Greg吼了一声匆忙挂掉了电话。  
“那个……”Greg还没有说出什么，就被Mycroft阻止了。  
Mycroft握住他的手（就是三个月前被他那恼人的弟弟握住的那只），看着他的眼睛，熟练地、异常流利地说出了也许本来就该他说的台词：“我实在没有办法死捱活撑下去了。这怎么行。我的感情再也压制不住了。请允许我告诉你，我多么敬慕你，多么爱你。”*  
之后，在巨大的破门声，无数的脚步声还有不知道为什么会出现在这里的他亲爱的弟弟的惨绝人寰的“麦艾斯”的惊呼声中，Mycroft心满意足地听到了那句，“我也爱你”。  
第二天，铺天盖地的都是“苏格兰场遭受袭击”的新闻。在浑身上下哪里都疼的Mycroft开口前，Anthea仍然头也不抬地说道：“我会处理好的。”  
Mycroft很满意，低头看着报纸上的新闻照片。  
而Anthea抬起头来，目光越过Mycroft，冲我微微一笑。

注1：《傲慢与偏见》第三十四章是达西先生第一次表白。  
注2：引用自《傲慢与偏见》，王科一译，上海译文出版社，2010年，第216页。


	11. 阴谋与爱情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个短小的甜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU，为了规避伦理道德问题，探长没有结婚XD  
> 全文对话，希望看起来不吃力~

“你为什么在这儿？John呢？等等，他出去了，刚走不久，茶是热的。所以你不是来找他的。那你为什么在这儿？这儿没有任何违禁品，你也没有新案子要给我，因为你根本没在上班，看你那身衣服就知道，所以为什么你在这里，还有John什么时候回来，他昨天买的牛奶放哪儿了？如果他没告诉你的话，那就是在冰箱了。找到了。你要来一点吗？当然不，我知道你的答案而我不过是随口一问毕竟这是我的牛奶而你跟我哥哥有那么一段……哼……关系，所以，你在这里干什么？”  
“看望你。”  
“说谎。”  
“我确实是来看你的，Sherlock。”  
“并且。”  
“并且在等你哥。他说他晚点过来。”  
“我就知道。为什么？”  
“也许是想看看你？”  
“撒谎。”  
“好吧，他在这里接我比较方便，然后我们——”  
“没有兴趣。我对你们两个的私生活。多么可耻啊，一个探长，不把他毕生的事业奉献给犯罪现场，反而和一个鬼鬼祟祟的胖子搅和到了床上。想想看，如果我当年就知道这位探长的人生会是这样的走向，那我宁肯选Anderson。虽然他是蠢了点。但是起码……大概率那个胖子不会喜欢他。”  
“……”  
“怎么了？难道你觉得胖子会喜欢Anderson？虽然我觉得这不太可能但是考虑到我亲爱的哥哥的独特品味……Emmm，一切都有可能。不，你的表情好像有点奇怪。哪里有错吗？”  
“我只是在想一个问题，Sherlock。”  
“一个问题，有趣。”  
“我在想，你有没有想过，伦敦有那么多犯罪现场，你怎么就跑进我的那个？”  
“……你在暗示我。”  
“想想嘛，Sherlock。”  
“少用那副腔调。我亲爱的哥哥可真是极具传染性，他身边的每一个人都学会了他那副腔调。”  
“不不不，Sherlock。如果是Mycroft，他会这么说，听着。‘想想，Sherlock，仔细想一想。’还非常严肃，发音清晰。”  
“你的模仿秀结束了吗？我应该鼓掌？”  
“如果你乐意的话。”  
“你在暗示我什么，刚才。”  
“想想，Sherlock。伦敦那么多犯罪现场——”  
“重复一遍没有任何意义。你在暗示我。为什么会进入你的现场，不，我并不是只进入了你的那个，之前进入过很多个。”  
“然后？”  
“不可能。”  
“什么不可能？”  
“你不可能把犯罪现场设成陷阱等着我。第一，你不认识我。第二，你无法控制犯罪，现场和案子都是随机的。”  
“对也不对。不是陷阱。说得好像你是我的猎物一样。”  
“当然，所以……”  
“就算是猎物，那也不是你，Sherlock。”  
“你是什么意思？”  
“字面意思。设陷阱是你们这群高智商的人干的事情，我是普通人。”  
“那你们普通人干什么？”  
“我们等待。”  
“等待？”  
“有那么多案子，有那么多现场，总有一个你愿意来的。”  
“我来了之后？”  
“你会发现你有稳定的案件来源。”  
“…………不对。”  
“什么不对？”  
“这不是你的目的。如果你想要尽早遇到我，假设我会出现在我感兴趣的现场，按照你的说法，你只能尽可能多地出现在现场，你要尽可能多地工作。”  
“没错。”  
“你那么高强度地工作不可能是为了给我提供案子。”  
“的确。”  
“那你的目的……不。”  
“没错。”  
“不可能。”  
“你那句话怎么说的来着？排除了一切不可能之后？”  
“你早就认识我。”  
“不算很早，我只是知道你，Sherlock。作为——”  
“Mycroft的弟弟。”  
“正确。”  
“你很早就见过他。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“你做了全面的调查，知道他有个弟弟，而且知道我着迷于这些。”  
“小小的调查是警察的基本能力。”  
“所以你在等我，然后给我案子，然后你就可以？”  
“听着像我在利用你似的，没有。计划，然后按照计划行事是你们这些人的方法。我只是个普通人。”  
“噢，再告诉我一次，一个普通人该怎么做？”  
“看运气。”  
“运气？”  
“没错。”  
“我想如果幸运之神眷顾我的话，可能我会因此再遇到Mycroft。”  
“再次？那初次是在什么时候？”  
“你刚说过你对我们的私生活不感兴趣。”  
“……”  
“无聊的小故事，你也不会感兴趣的。”  
“多么肮脏啊，利用一个无辜的人来达到自己的目的。”  
“说实话，Sherlock，就算没有你哥哥，那个时候我也不可能不管你。”  
“哼。”  
“但是我的确怀有私心，尤其是给你案子的时候。”  
“怎么？”  
“我精心挑选过。”  
“怪不得那些案子闻起来都有一股Mycroft的味道，也难怪他顺着味道就爬过来了。”  
“运气，Sherlock。”  
“但是你不能确定那个胖子对你有兴趣。”  
“是吗？”  
“……？”  
“你说了你对我们的私事不感兴趣。”  
“这也是你运气的一部分？”  
“哪个？”  
“兴趣。我亲爱的哥哥对你的，兴趣。”  
“非要说的话嘛，运气是有一点。”  
“但是？”  
“爱情是技术活。光靠运气可不行。”  
“听着像捕猎。”  
“差不了多少。”  
“那你也有可能空手而归。”  
“没错。”  
“如果你毫无所获？”  
“噢，Sherlock。人生就是一场豪赌，愿赌就要服输。”  
“代价太大了。”  
“对你们来说，是的。”  
“对你们普通人来说？”  
“一切都值得。万分之一的机会也值得。就算最后一无所获也值得。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我爱他。因为他值得。”  
“……听着有点恶心。”  
“听习惯就好了。Myc现在就很习惯了。”  
“看来我得重新评估你的智商了，探长。”  
“我的荣幸。毕竟笨猎手可捉不到胖狐狸。啊，他的车到了。”  
“我好奇Mycroft听到这段话的感想。”  
“你会告诉他吗？”  
“不，但是他会偷听。”  
“你认为他不知道？”  
“他知道？”  
“或者不知道，或者装作不知道。有的时候狐狸也是心甘情愿被捉的嘛。”  
“不可理喻。”  
“有些事情跟理智无关，Sherlock。”  
“无聊。”  
“好了，他要进来了。晚上好，Myc。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出于某种原因，这篇写得蛮仓促的，也是很久之前的脑洞了~不过我觉得大概也完整传达了我想要表达的东西……吧？


End file.
